


Souls Divide

by Taurus_Moon17



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Ghosts, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Partner Betrayal, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Identity, Soulmates, Spirits, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 84,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus_Moon17/pseuds/Taurus_Moon17
Summary: Kyrie Nakamura thought she was just an average college student. Sure she can see ghosts, but that hasn't stopped her from achieving her goals. Her plans quickly become derailed and her life is thrust into chaos the moment she meets Renji Abarai. What is she willing to give up, to learn the truth?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Character(s), Abarai Renji/Original Female Character(s), Aizen Sousuke & Original Female Character(s), Grimmjow Jaegerjaques & Original Female Character(s), Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Female Character(s), Ulquiorra Cifer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fan-fic that I ever worked on, but not the first one I have posted. It's been written over several months and edited and re-edited. I literally typed the "E" key off of one my laptops (whoops). 
> 
> Just to be prepared, this is not a one-shot. If you're looking for the Explicit content right away it takes some time to build. This was written with the intent to be a novel.  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> *Note* I've only watched the Bleach Anime so any of the character names and interactions are loosely based on the tv show. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters in the Bleach universe, however, I do own the rights to my original characters.

My name is Kyrie Nakamura and before yesterday I was just your average university student. Everything changed when an insanely fit, red headed spirit-being, sent my life on a crash course toward chaos with his arrival to Higashiyama. Maybe I should start from the beginning. 

I have always had the ability to see things I shouldn’t, or rather things other people would say I shouldn’t see. As a child I had several “imaginary friends”. That’s what my parents called them anyway. I think it was just their way to cope with having a gifted daughter. My grandmother was able to see spirits too, but it seems like the ability skipped a generation and landed on me. My first memory of seeing a ghost was when I was five years old. It had snowed and I was playing outside. I started talking to another kid and asked if he wanted to make snow angels with me. He wasn’t dressed like I was. Instead he was wearing period clothing from the feudal era. He wore a kimono and hakama and his hair was fashioned in a topknot. “Hey kid, aren’t you cold?” I asked.

“I’m always cold” he replied flatly. 

“That’s not good. I’ll go inside and get you a coat! I don’t want you to freeze!” 

I remember rushing inside to tell my mother about the boy, who was dressed strangely, and asked if he could borrow a coat. I’ll never forget the look of concern that shadowed her face. She looked out of the window and said, “Dear there’s no one outside.” 

“Yes there is. There’s a little boy and he doesn’t even have on snow boots! I’m going to get him a coat and we’re going to make snow angels.” Before my mother could protest, I grabbed an extra coat from the closet and ran back outside. I stopped dead in my tracks. My mother was right. There wasn’t anyone there. He had vanished. 

I continued to see spirits as the years passed. For awhile they were my only friends. The other children found me strange and would avoid me when they saw me, but I didn’t care. My spirit friends were much more interesting. However, five years later, I encountered a ghost who was more malevolent than the little boy, or any of the other spirits I had befriended. I was shopping at the market with my mom and saw something move in the shadows down one of the alleyways. My heart raced and my palms began to sweat, but something pulled me to the spot where the shadow had lingered. As I slowly peered around the corner I was caught in a trance by its hollow eyes and gaping mouth. I wanted to scream and run away in terror, but I was rooted to the spot. 

It flickered, like a movie real starting up. It had been in the back of the alley and then a second later it was right in front of me. “S-stop! Don’t come any closer!” I took several steps back and shielded myself with my hands. It moved like a mist toward me, mouth still open in hunger. A rasping hiss escaped its lips and its eyes began to glow red as it swiped at me. The trance I had fallen into was broken, and I barely dodged its attack. I ran as fast as I could back to the crowded market street. I didn’t stop until I bumped into my mom. 

“Kyrie! What’s wrong?”

“It’s after me!” 

“What’s after you?” she said with true fear in her voice.

“The ghost from the alley, it tried to attack me!”

She sighed in frustration. “Enough Kyrie. I don’t have the patience for this today. Let’s just get the shopping done and go home.” She took my hand and led me away. 

I couldn’t shake the feeling of that monster’s eyes on me and had nightmares for days. I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, and my parents would run to my room only to find me alone in bed crying in the dark. I would often hear them arguing in hushed tones about my “condition”. They were so afraid I would share in my grandmother’s fate. My father said the gift or rather curse drove her mad and claimed that’s why she took her life. This all happened well before I was ever born. Now it was happening again. He never imagined the curse would touch his daughter. My parents did everything in their power to raise me as a normal child. 

Starting school wasn’t any better for me. My parents hoped that I would make friends and stop all this “ghost stuff” as they put it. But I still saw them everywhere. Kyoto was very haunted. No one else I knew had the abilities I had, so for a long time I suppressed my gift. At first it was painful to ignore the pull of the spirits; the lost souls that seemed to call out to me for help, but as time went on I got better at ignoring them and enduring the pain that came with that pull. Usually if I didn’t acknowledge their presence, they would leave me alone all together. But the pull never really went away. It was always there, tugging lightly at my elbow, like a small child begging to be heard. 

The years passed and it became easier to ignore my curse and lead a normal life. I could barely feel the tug of the spirit world anymore and had almost convinced myself that it had all been my imagination playing tricks on me when I was a child. I graduated from high school with honors and was accepted to the Kyoto Women’s University. I planned to major in English and travel abroad to America to be an interpreter; maybe for a large corporation or work at the embassy. Either way I knew I had a bright future ahead of me. I finally felt like my parents were proud of me as well; a feeling I had lacked in my early years. But all of my plans were shot to hell the day “he” came crashing into my life.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s the start of the new term at school and my dorm-mates want to go out on the town tonight to celebrate the end of the summer holidays before classes start, but I really just want to stay in and mentally prepare for the new semester.

“Girl don’t be a wet blanket!” Honoka Saito moans as she swipes pink hair from her eyes.

“Seriously, you know this term is going to be brutal so let’s have some fun tonight!” Maiya Ito chimes in, ever the cheerleader.

Reina Kobayashi, the most practical of my roommates, puts in her two cents as well. “If she doesn’t want to come along, she doesn’t have to. Don’t pressure her.” She crosses her arms and leans against the door frame of her room.

“I’m sorry, I just really want to get a jump start on this chapter for class. I fell behind last semester and I don’t want that to happen again. I’ll never get…”

“A job at the embassy…” they all mock me in unison.

“Kyrie, it’s great to have a goal, but you also need to have some fun. Your life can’t be all about school.” Honoka lectures.

“How are you ever going to meet a nice, cute, guy if you stay in your room all the time?” Maiya teases.

Reina rolls her eyes, “Maiya, not EVERY woman’s purpose in life is to meet a guy.”

Maiya huffs, “I just don’t see the point in living without having someone to share it with.”

Honoka laughs, “and how many soul mates have you had this year Maiya?”

Maiya blushes, “umm four? And they’re not soul mates! They’re just nice guys.”

“Oh yeah they’re real nice. You know they’re only after one thing Maiya.” Reina narrows her amber eyes.

I giggle to myself. Reina and Maiya have never seen eye to eye when it comes to the subject of men. I have no doubt Reina will marry a CEO of an important corporation and they’ll take on the world together. Maiya who is more of a free spirit, has no problem sharing her bed with the flavor of the month. Honoka has had a girlfriend since high school but she’s attending college in Tokyo, so they get to see each other on weekends.

I’ve never had time for boys; or rather, I never made time for them. For years I buried my head in the sand, always making excuses that I needed to study, when in reality, I was just ashamed of my curse. I didn’t want to burden any other person with my problems, so I just shut myself in my room and buried my nose in books. With my long black hair, wide cerulean eyes, and thin frame, I guess I’m decent enough looking in my own way. I’ve always had plenty of guy friends just no “boyfriends.” 

The girls don’t know that I’m still a virgin. I’m not ashamed of it, but it’s easier to pretend like I’m experienced just to keep them off my case. I have set a goal for my life, and I’ll do whatever it takes to see that future come true. Maybe I’ll meet a nice American. I realize that I’ve been staring off into the distance for a bit too long when Honoka starts waving her hand in front of my face. 

“Hello! Earth to Kyrie. Anyone home?”

“Wha-? Oh, sorry. I zoned out.” I blink a few times. 

“You do that a lot. Did you know? You always seem very lost in thought.” Maiya notices.

“I guess my thoughts are more interesting than this conversation” I stick out my tongue.

Maiya gasps in fake offence and hits me with a pillow, “you bitch” she laughs. Honoka joins in then Reina gets smacked in the back of the head. “Oh that’s it! You all are dead!” Reina grabs a pillow from the couch and swats at Honoka. A knock on the door breaks up our laughing fit. I get up from the floor and open the door. It’s the RA. (Shit). 

“Ladies, it’s getting a little loud in here. Please respect your fellow neighbors.” 

“Yes ma’am.” I bow. “We’re very sorry to have disturbed anyone. We’re about to leave for the night.”

“It’s alright, just keep it down.” She turns and continues down the hall.

I shut the door and widen my eyes at my roommates then make a face mocking the RA. We all get the giggles again. 

“Okay girls are we ready? Haruki just texted and his friends are meeting us at the bar.” Maiya puts her phone in her purse. 

I take a seat in the chair by the window and open my book. “You all have a nice time. Tell Haruki hi for me.”

“Will do. I still wish you were coming with us.” Maiya sulks. 

“Another time. I promise. Let me get a few weeks of this new semester under my belt then I’ll reassess my fun level. Sound good?”

“Sure sure.” Maiya waves me off. 

“Taxi’s here.” Reina says as she gets an alert on her phone. 

“Get out of here. Have fun!” I wave at them as they leave the suite. Once they’re gone, I get up from the chair to make some tea. I walk into the kitchen and reach for the canister. Suddenly, my hand begins trembling uncontrollably and the hair on the back of my neck stands up. That pull that I had spent so long ignoring is stronger than ever. "Ah!” I double over and grab my stomach, trying to suppress the stabbing pain in my gut. “What’s happening? Is someone there?” I turn around so quickly I drop the tea can and it clatters on the wooden floor. I’m frozen. Standing in front of me is a creature at least seven feet tall. This isn’t a normal ghost; this is something I’ve never seen before. Its eyes are black, and its face is covered with a white mask that looks to be made of bone. In the middle of its chest, where its heart should be is an empty void. I can see right through it. It towers over me and roars. The ear-piercing sound makes me cover my own.

“Who are you?” I scream. “What are you doing here? What do you want?” I’m in utter shock to hear it answer me. “I want your soul. It smells delicious!” 

“My what?” 

“Your soul you stupid girl! I’m going to devour it. Now stand still, I don’t want to make a mess.” The creature lunges at me but I dodge its attack. I react on instinct just like I had the day in the alley. It crashes into Honoka’s bedroom door. I try to run, but it blocks my path. It opens its mouth and I can feel it attempting to consume me. “Help!” I scream, “anyone!”. 

Suddenly, I hear a man’s voice come from behind me. “Roar Zabimaru!” A tall crimsoned haired man rushes through my window. He’s dressed in a kimono, like the ghost boy I saw when I was five. He’s wielding a sword that looks like a saw. The creature turns around and shrieks “No!” The blade cuts straight through the monster’s head and it disappears; its final essence no more than embers floating in the wind. I’m shaking and my knees buckle under me. Everything around me goes dark as I fall to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyelids flutter as I come to. I sit up slowly and touch my head with the heal of my hand. “Ow” I wince. I must have hit my head on the table as I fell. I can feel a large lump beginning to form. I look around for the man who saved me, but he’s nowhere to be seen. Carefully I get up from the floor and look out the window. There! I see him running down the street. “Hey, hey you! Stop!” I yell down to him. He freezes mid step, then turns slowly in the direction of my window. He furrows his brow then he vanishes. “Wait!” I yell again. 

“How can you see me?”

“Ah!” I stagger backward as he appears right in front of me. I catch myself on the arm of the chair. “Holy shit! What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?” I clutch my chest. My heart is beating a mile a minute. He just cocks a tattooed eyebrow at me and asks his question again with a low growl in his voice. “How can you see me?”

“What do you mean? You’re standing right in front of me you psycho. How did you get into my room? You were there on the street. I saw you! And what was that thing?” I’m asking all of the questions at once. Then I feel a finger on my lips. 

“Stop talking.”

I smack his hand away. “How dare you! You don’t know me. What gives you the right to lay a finger on…mmngg?” He rushes behind me and covers my mouth with his hand. “I said stop talking.” I struggle to get him off of me, but he just tightens his grip. “Shhh calm down. That one wasn’t alone. There’s another one out there and it’s going to hear you.” I feel his breath on my neck, and it makes my body shiver. 

“Another what?” I mumble into his hand. 

“A hollow. Now stay quiet.” He releases his hand from my mouth. “Don’t move. I’m going to go make quick work of the bastard then I’m coming back and you’re going to explain to me how it is you can see me, and the hollows.” 

I silently nod my head and do as he says. With that he vanishes again. I rush to the window to see him fighting another beast, bigger than the one that was in my dorm just now. This one has horns and the hole in its chest is enormous. Its howl is earth shaking but no one seems to notice. Not one person is running to the street to witness the chaos. I hear him yell that phrase again, “Roar Zabimaru!” then the screeching beast is obliterated and disappears. I suddenly feel an electric shock jolt through my entire body. (Who is this guy? What is he?) 

My thoughts are interrupted when he appears behind me. I whirl around and this time I take him all in before I speak. Standing in front of me is the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. His scarlet hair is tied up high in a ponytail, which only adds to his magnificent height. The tattoos on his forehead are covered with a white bandanna, but there are more that run from his neck and disappear into his uniform. I can make out a few more that appear on his strong chest. (Where else does that ink run?) I feel a tingle in my stomach and make myself blush. His chiseled features and strong jaw line could cut glass. His brown eyes are intense as he studies me, and I hear my heart pound in my ears. (I died, that’s the only explanation. That monster from earlier actually killed me. This man is an angel, or maybe a devil. I’ll willingly go to Hell with you, you delicious man. Take me! Snap out of it Kyrie! What’s the matter with you?)

“I’m only going to ask this one more time. How are you able to see me?”

I shake out of my trance and look up at him, confusion in my voice, “I don’t understand the question. You’re clearly standing in front of me and I can see you plain as day. Why shouldn’t I be able to?” I put my hand on my hip. 

He pauses. “And the hollow, you saw that as clearly as you see me now too?” he crosses his arms and glares at me. 

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying. Are you going to explain to ME what’s going on here? I feel like I deserve more of an explanation right now than you do. Look what that thing did to Honoka’s bedroom door!” I point in the direction of her room. “She’s going to be pissed and not to mention the RA is going to be all over our asses for the damage. So you better start talking.”

His expression changes and he takes a step back. A smirk plays on his lips and he lets out a chuckle that makes my knees go weak, but I try to keep my composure. “And what could possibly be funny?” I purse my lips. 

“Sorry, this whole situation is a little strange.” He reaches behind his head and touches his neck then drops his arm to his side. He walks over to the chair by the window and sits down; his legs are spread, and he rests his elbows on his knees, holding his chin in his hand. 

“Oh yes, just make yourself at home, strange man in my dorm. You still have not told me who or what you are and what exactly a hollow is. Would I be so bold as to ask your name?”

He blinks. “Renji.”

“Renji?” I raise my eyebrow. 

He sits up a little straighter. “Renji Abarai. Lieutenant of the Sixth Division in the Gotei 13 Court Guard Squads. I’m a Soul Reaper. And that thing you saw, the one that attacked you, that was a hollow.”

“Yes, you keep using that word like I should know what it means.”

He smirks again. “Right, sorry, it’s been a century since I’ve spent any time in the world of the living. I forget how simple humans are.”  
I feel my cheeks get hot with anger. “Simple? I beg your pardon! I graduated with honors and I have plans to be an interpreter at the Japanese Embassy in America, which is a really important job by the way.” I cross my arms.

He laughs, “I didn’t mean to offend you. I can tell there’s something different about you. You’re not an ordinary human, are you?” he leans back in the chair. 

I stammer, “W-what do you mean? Of course, I’m a normal human.” I hadn’t told anyone about my gift since I was child. I had suppressed it for so long. 

He clicks his tongue, “you’re lying. If you were a normal human, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m a Soul Reaper. A spirit-being. And those hollows are from another world as well. A world invisible to humans.”

“Another world? Like beyond the Veil?”

He raises his eyebrow, “Veil?”

“Yeah that’s the term I’ve always used for the curtain between our world and the spirit world.”

He closes his eyes and grins. “Cute.”

I cross my arms again and jut out my hip. “It’s not cute”. I make air quotes with my fingers. “Many paranormal enthusiasts refer to it as such!” 

He raises his hands in defense, “fine you call it the Veil; we call it Hueco Mundo. It’s where the hollows reside.” 

“So why are they here?”

“They’re always here, but humans can’t see them. Well most humans. Anyway that’s why I’m here. I was sent from the Soul Society to watch this city and protect it from the hollows. But it’s not just about protecting the Human World from the hollows, our other job, probably more important than hollow hunting, is sending the spirits of humans to the Soul Society.” 

“How do you send them on?” 

He pulls his sword from its sheath and I flinch. “Our Zanpakutō are used for more than just killing hollows. By using the hilt of my sword, I can help a human spirit cross over by using konsō. Like this…” he lifts his sword and places the butt on my forehead. I gasp which makes him chuckle. “Calm down, you won’t cross over. Not yet anyway” he smirks. 

I roll my eyes and swat the hilt away from my head. “So, you’re like an officer and this is your jurisdiction then?”

He sheaths his sword then leans back in the chair again and puts his hands behind his head. “Yeah I guess you could say that.”

“Hmm seems like an important job.”

“Eh it pays the bills.” He brushes off the comment.

“You have bills in the, what was it? Soul Society?”

“Well yeah. A guy’s gotta eat right? And speaking of which, I’m starving. What do you have around here?” He gets up from the chair and walks into the kitchen and helps himself to the contents of my refrigerator. 

“Hey now! Stop, that’s not all my food. Some of it belongs to my roommates! You can’t just…”

He takes out a container of noodles and some chicken from last night’s dinner. “Ah perfect.”

I roll my eyes and huff. “I guess you can have whatever you like. You did save my life. Let me get you a plate. Would you like me to heat that up?”

He hands me the container, “sure”. I take it from him and pour the contents onto a plate and stick it in the microwave. He never breaks his gaze. “What? Why are you staring at me? It’s making me uncomfortable.” Heat fills my cheeks again. (Stop staring you gorgeous man! It can’t be healthy for my heart to beat this fast.)

“I’m trying to figure you out.”

“And staring at me is going to accomplish that?”

He grins, “it might. You know for a human you’re not bad looking.”

“Oh wow, how flattering. I’m sure you make all the ladies in the Soul Society drool over you with compliments like that!” I cross my arms and look away. 

He shrugs, “some, but I don’t have much interest in them.” 

Clearly, he doesn’t get sarcasm but for some reason my heart flips when he says he doesn’t have interest in the other women. Thankfully, the microwave dings and breaks the awkward silence. I take his food out and place it on the table with a pair of chop sticks. He’s a voracious eater. I watch in awe and slight horror. After he finishes, I get him a glass of water and he gulps it down. “So, who do I thank for the meal?” He wipes his chin with his sleeve.

“Oh right. Sorry I haven’t told you my name, have I?”

He crosses his arms and looks away. “No, you haven’t. How very rude.” He cocks his head and a mischievous grin pulls at the corners of his lips. 

“Your mocking me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.”

I sigh. “My name is Kyrie. Kyrie Nakamura.” I stick out my hand. “Pleasure to meet you Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Division Six.” He looks confused but shakes my hand slowly anyway. 

“You are an odd girl.”

(He has no idea how true that statement is.)


	4. Chapter 4

Renji stands up from the table and goes over to the couch and lies down. “Umm what are you doing?” 

“What does it look like?” 

“It looks like you’re making yourself at home and my roommates will be back soon. I can’t have a boy, or should I say, a man, in the dorm when they get back!”

“Oh yeah? Why not?”

“Because it’s not appropriate! I don’t even know you! You’re not a dog. Just because I fed you doesn’t mean you get to stay.”

He laughs at this then looks at me. “So, let’s get to know each other then.”

I instantly blush. “Umm w-what did you have in mind?” My heart starts racing again. 

“Well we could go back to the original conversation of why you’re able to see me and the hollows.” He shrugs.

“Oh.” (Why am I disappointed all of a sudden?) I take a deep breath and my heartbeat slows. I sit down in the floor beside the couch and cross my legs. He places his arm behind his head and closes his eyes. I can’t help but stare for just a moment at how serene he looks, he’s a god carved from marble. My stomach does a slight somersault as he opens his eyes and catches me staring. I quickly look away. “Well it all started when I was five…” I tell him all about the boy I saw in my yard that winter and about the more menacing ghost in the market. He stops me when I mention the red eyes.

He lifts himself up and turns to me. “You saw a human spirit turning into a hollow that day.” 

“I did? I had no idea.” 

“Well of course not. You said yourself you never knew the word before I said it tonight.”

“Oh right. So, what happens? When a human spirit turns into a hollow?”

“Nothing good, I can tell you that much.”

“So, you fight these beings?”

“Yes, it’s our job as Soul Reapers to send them on. Hollows don’t belong here.”

“So, when I saw them disappear tonight, they were crossing over?”

“Yep. You catch on quick. Guess you are smarter than the average human.” He smirks again.

My body tingles. How does he have the power to do that with just the slightest grin? Then a thought hits me. “What a minute. You said you hadn’t been to the world of the living in a century? How old are you?”

“A lady never tells” he teases. 

“Oh, stop it. Seriously tell me. I’m just going to keep asking if you don’t.”

“Geez you’re persistent, aren’t you?”

“You’re the one that said we should get to know one another.” I raise my eyebrow.

“Got me there. Fine Nakamura, I’ll level with you. I’m 150 years old.” 

“What?” I exclaim. 

He recoils as I shout. “Who’s giving who the heart attack now?” he holds up his fist.

“Sorry. It just took me by surprise.”

“It’s fine. You just startled me.”

It’s my turn to flirt a bit. “Little me? Scare the great Renji Abarai?” I stick out my tongue. 

He proudly puffs out his chest. “I never said you scared me. I said you startled me. There’s a difference.” 

“Well you look great for your age.” My entire body heats up as I blush, (did I really just say that out loud? How embarrassing!) 

He grabs the back of his neck again and laughs that irresistible laugh. “Yeah I guess so.” 

I can see more of his tattoos peek out of his black kimono and quickly change the subject. “So why all of the tattoos? Do they mean something?” I point at his chest. 

He looks down and notices that his uniform has come undone. “Oh, well I wasn’t always a member of Squad 6.” He sits up and straightens his collar. “After graduating from the academy, I was placed in Squad 5.”

“Academy?” I interrupt. “There’s a school for Soul Reapers?”

“Of course there is. They don’t just take anyone off the street. You have to pass many rigorous tests and prove yourself worthy.”

“And clearly as a lieutenant you did that.” I lay on the flattery.

He smiles, “yeah well…it wasn’t always easy. I had some set-backs.” He looks off into the distance as he says this. His eyes look troubled for a second but then they snap back to me. “Anyway, I wasn’t in Squad 5 very long. I didn’t get along well with the captain, so I was sent to Squad 11. Those guys are tough, and I guess I wanted to fit in so…” He removes his headband revealing matching tribal tattoos on his eyebrows and forehead. Then he points to his neck and motions to his chest and back. Again, I flush at the thought of all that ink running across those gorgeous muscles. 

“Wow that’s a lot. I only have one and it’s small.”

He brightens and his tone is curious. “Where?” 

I pull my hair back and show him a small flower behind my right ear. His eyes widen. “No way.”

“What? I say with shock and drop my hair back down, but he catches the strands and lifts them out of the way. His warm fingers brush my neck and I try my best to stifle a shudder. 

“When did you get this?” 

“I’ve had it for as long as I can remember. Why? What’s wrong with it?”

He puts my hair down and leans back on the couch. “Nothing is wrong with it. It’s just, that flower is the symbol of Squad 6, a camellia.” 

I let out a small puff of air. “That is just a coincidence.” 

He turns over and props himself up on his arm. “Don’t tell me, your favorite color is blue.”

“Umm it is actually” I mumble. “Don’t you tell me that’s like your division’s color or something.” 

He winks, “good guess.” 

I cross my arms. “Well it’s not like it was planned or anything. I’ve had it ever since I was little and a lot of people like the color blue. What of it?”

“True but most people can’t see hollows or Soul Reapers, can they?" I blush. He chuckles. “It’s cute when you do that.” This causes my face to turn as red as his hair. He releases me from my torment by asking a normal question. “So, Nakamura, anything else you want to know? About the Soul Society, hollows, me? Ask away.”

I put my finger to my chin and think on this a second. As I start to ask my question about how he grew up. I hear the front doorknob jiggle. (Oh shit my roommates are home!) “Crap! The girls are back. You can’t be here. You have to go.”

“I want to meet your friends.” He teases.

“Oh no you don’t. It will only bring up hundreds of questions. Questions I’m not willing to answer so move mister!” I push him up from the couch. 

“Were you not paying attention? They won’t be able to see me. I don’t sense any spiritual pressure here other than yours.”

“My what?”

“Spiritual pressure.” 

The doorknob jiggles again and I hear Maiya cursing, trying to get the lock open. “Shit what’s wrong with this key?”

“You drunk, that’s your mailbox key. Here let me!” I hear Reina chime in.

I turn back to Renji with panic on my face. “Please Renji the game is over now, please go.”

“Hey, hey ok. Easy.” He gets up from the couch and goes to the window. He looks back at me, cocks his tattooed eyebrow and smiles a toothy grin. His teeth are so white they seem to shine. This man is definitely a spirit-being. “See ya around Nakamura.” With that he vanishes, and I see him appear on the road before he runs off through the lamp lit streets.


	5. Chapter 5

I grab my book and rush back to the chair and try to look as natural as possible when the door opens. The girls fall all over each other as they stumble through the door. “Kyrie you missed a fun night! Haruki and the guys say hi.” Maiya says a little too loudly.

I close my book. “Oh? Were there many people out?”

“It was packed. I have to admit my social anxiety spiked a bit, so I probably had a few more drinks than I originally intended.” Reina lowers her head in shame.

Maiya nudges Reina “you were fun for once!”

“Shut up!” Reina pushes Maiya lightly, but she almost falls over in her drunken state. "Oh my god, you lush!" Reina laughs and steadies Maiya.

I smile at their back and forth then look to Honoka who is looking down at her phone, probably texting Asuka. “Honoka, did you have a good time?” I ask.

She looks up, “huh? Oh, yeah sure it was fine. Sorry, Asuka is having a crisis. I need to handle this. Be right back.” I had completely forgotten about Honoka’s door until she screams “What the hell happened to my door?”

“And where are my noodles? I was looking forward to those!” Maiya wines.

(Oh lord what do I say?) All three girls turn to me and stare. Reina is the only one who asks a question that regards her friend’s well-being. “Kyrie did something happen? Did someone try to break in? Are you hurt?”

I wave her off, “no no, I’m fine. Umm there was a giant bug and it landed on Honoka’s door and I tried to kill it with my book and well the door kinda fell off the hinges as you can see. And Maiya as far as your noodles are concerned…I ate them…sorry I was hungry and didn’t want to make something new. I’ll pay to have everything replaced I swear! And if the RA gets pissed, I’ll take the heat.”

Maiya, still miffed about her noodles huffs and says, “must be nice to have one of the professors as a parent. You can get away with anything.” 

“Are you kidding me Maiya? If anything, I get away with less!”

She walks up to me and says “you know you should have failed last semester, but your mother bailed you out didn’t she? Did she talk to the Dean? How did you pass?”

Completely taken aback by Maiya’s harsh comment, I feel tears start to prick my eyes. 

“Maiya stop. You’re drunk. I think you need to go to bed now.” Reina steps in between us. 

Maiya sighs. “You’re right Reina, like always. I’m sorry Kyrie. I didn’t mean it. I had sake tonight and you know what that does to me.”

I quickly wipe at my eye. “Yeah, don’t worry about it Maiya. Everything is fine. Honoka I’ll talk to the RA and we’ll get your door replaced I promise.”

“Fine, fine. I’ve got a 911 with Asuka. I’ll see you all in the morning….” She lifts her phone to her ear and says “hey babe”, then walks into her room leaving me, Maiya, and Reina in the living room. I think of something to break the tension. “Hey what do you say we all do brunch tomorrow just the four of us? Have a roommates’ day.”

Maiya brightens, “sounds good to me! Reina?”

“Count me in,” she smiles.

“Awesome. I’ll ask Honoka when she gets off the phone. I’m going to sit and read a bit more then go to bed.”

“Ok, don’t stay up too late nerd.” Maiya winks at me. I guess she’s over the noodle issue.

Reina leads Maiya to her room by her shoulders. “Come on drunky let’s put you to bed.” Maiya yawns. “See you in the morning Kyrie.”

“Good night!” I pick my book back up from the table and sit in the chair and stare out the window. (I wonder where he could be. And what did he mean by sensing my spiritual pressure?) There’s clearly more I need to know about him. No, not need to know. It was then I noticed the increasing feeling of want in my heart. I WANT to know everything about him. (But will I ever see him again?)

The rest of the weekend went well. Of course Renji was on my mind the entire time, but I never saw him again. It’s officially the start of the new term and I’m sitting in my English class waiting for the professor to arrive. Several of my classmates are chatting about their summer holidays, but I’m staring out the window and daydreaming about a certain someone. (Why can’t I get him off my mind? Is it because he’s a mystery?) Suddenly my thoughts are broken when I hear a few of the girls behind me start to giggle. I turn around. “What’s going on?”

“We were just admiring the teacher’s aide. Isn’t he fine!” They whisper to me. I turn back around and my jaw nearly falls to the floor. It takes everything in me not to jump up from my chair and yell “Renji!” There he is in the flesh, standing at the front of the classroom waiting for everyone to be assembled. Instead of his Soul Reaper uniform, he’s wearing a white button-down and grey pants and his usual ponytail has been replaced with a long braid that rests on his shoulder. He’s still wearing the white headband that covers most of his tribal tattoos on his forehead. I immediately feel butterflies in my stomach, but I turn back around and shrug. “I’ve seen cuter.” The girls start to giggle again, and I hide my face behind my book. 

I peer over the top and look at Renji. (What is he doing at my school? In my classroom? And how can everyone see him?) He’s going to get an earful from me as soon as class is over. The professor walks in and introduces Renji to the class. “Everyone this is Mr. Abarai and he will be my aide this semester. As you all may or may not know, my wife is expecting our first child so it’s likely I’ll be out some of the term, so I’ve employed some extra help. Mr. Abarai has a Master’s in Political Science and was even a lieutenant in the army.” 

I roll my eyes. (So living in the Soul Society is majoring in political science? How did he weasel his way into the school?) I look around the room and everyone is staring at Renji. I swear their eyes are going to pop out of their skulls. “Ugh!” I shake my head.

“Pardon, Nakamura-kun, did you need to say something?” (Shit I made that noise out loud?) “N-no sir. Forgive me, I didn’t need to say anything.” I turn bright red and hide my face. Renji’s iconic smirk appears on his perfect lips. 

I do everything in my power not to stare at him throughout the entire lesson. When our professor dismisses us, I walk right past him and don’t make eye contact. Instead I rush outside. Of course Renji follows me. “Fancy seeing you here.” He teases. 

“Oh cut the crap Renji. This wasn’t an accident and you know it. How did you get a job at my university? And how can everyone see you? And…”

“How about a coffee?”

“Huh? Coffee?”

“Yeah think of it as a tutoring session. Teachers do that right?” My whole body flushes. He notices and smiles. “I never developed much of a taste for coffee. Actually, I find it disgusting but we can go to a café and you can drink it while I talk. Deal?” I can’t make my brain create words so I silently shake my head. “C’mon you weirdo.” He motions for me to follow him. 

When we arrive at the café, he buys me a drink and we sit at a table in the far corner so we’ll have some privacy. 

“Okay, you mind telling me what this is all about?” I motion to all of him.

“Not too bad right?” he chuckles.

“You told me the other night that humans can’t see you. Why can they now? Do they have magic in the Soul Society?”

“Kinda, but we call it science.” He pulls the skin on his arm. “This is my Gigai.”

“Gigai?”

“Yeah it’s my human body. They were created by a genius in my world and allow Shinigami to inhabit the world of the living and blend in with the other humans. It also comes with the added bonus of keeping hollows from finding me.” 

I lean forward and touch his arm. “That’s fascinating.” I look up and notice his cheeks are pink. I quickly remove my hand. “Sorry. I guess I should have asked first.” 

“No, no. You’re fine.” He lifts his fist to his mouth and clears his throat. 

“But still, that doesn’t answer my question as to why you’re at my school.”

He looks away for a moment then looks back at me. “Something in my gut is telling me I need to be close to you.” I blush again and it’s like he knows what I’m thinking. “Not in that sense, relax. What I mean is, you’re not a normal human. We’ve established that, and I just think that I need to stay close to you. You have a strong spiritual pressure and that is a hollow magnet. I have a feeling you’re going to be a pain in my ass.” I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off. “No offence just being honest.”

I clench my fists as heat flashes across my face, “well you don’t have to worry about me. I don’t want to be your burden." I take a deep breath to calm my anger. "Thank you for the coffee, but I think I’m going to go now. I have another class in an hour. Goodbye Abarai-san.” I get up from the table and bow slightly then throw my nearly full cup away and leave him sitting there alone with a dumb look of confusion on his face. (Don’t look at him Kyrie, just keep walking.)


	6. Chapter 6

As I’m walking to class I’m fuming. “Ugh what a jerk. I can’t believe he called me a pain in the ass. I didn’t ask for him to save me. I didn’t ask to have spiritual pressure or whatever the hell it is.” 

“Hey Kyrie!” A familiar voice makes me stop.

“Oh, hey Maiya what’s up?”

I guess my frustration is still showing on my face because she looks concerned and asks, “woah did something happen? You look like someone kicked your dog.”

“No, no I’m fine. Just thinking ahead to the next class I guess.”

“Girl you worry too much.”

I shrug, “I guess. So, how’s your first day back going?” She steps closer and whispers “I heard there’s a new teacher’s aide that is absolutely gorge! Have you seen him yet? I was told that he’s in one of the English classes.”

“Oh yeah Mr. Abarai.”

“You know his name!” I can literally see the hearts flashing in her eyes, and she hasn’t even seen him yet. She’s such a flirt. 

“Yeah he was in my class this morning.”

“Is he as hot as all the girls are saying? I heard he has tattoos! You have to tell me!” She starts shaking my shoulders.

“Geez, calm down Maiya!” I remove her hands. “I mean I guess Mr. Abarai is aesthetically pleasing, yeah, but I don’t know anything about him. His demeanor actually comes off a bit jerky to me in all honesty.” 

“Who cares about his personality? Eye candy is eye candy!”

I giggle. “You’re hopeless.” I look down at my watch. “Oh, shoot I need to get to class. See you at the suite?”

“You bet! See ya!” she waves and heads off in the opposite direction. I slap my forehead. (Way to keep a low profile Renji.) I had almost forgotten my anger toward him. (Why does he have to be so irresistible?) 

As I’m walking back to class, I start to feel that pull again. The one from my childhood, the same one from the other night. “No not here!” I start to walk faster, trying to suppress the pain that is gathering in my stomach. I wince. (It’s behind me.) A dark shadow encompasses me and a chill runs down my spine.

“You smell delicious!” I hear a raspy voice hiss.

(Don’t look behind you. Just keep walking. Ignore it. Don’t make eye contact. It will go away.) But it doesn’t go away. I can still feel its eyes on me. I break into a run. I have to make it to the building. If I make it inside maybe it will leave me alone. 

“Come back here!” It shouts. I cover my ears and run as fast as my legs will carry me. My heart is pumping and my lungs are burning. Renji’s face appears in my mind. Where is he? I know I stormed out of the café but surely he wouldn’t let this thing kill me!

“Zabimaru!” 

My heart leaps when I hear his voice and I turn around. He’s sailing through the air toward the hollow; he is in his Shinigami uniform again. With one fail swoop he cuts the hollow in two and it disappears, just like the others. He scoffs, “small fry. It’s almost too easy.”

“You call that small? I was frozen! Why do they have such an effect on me?”

“Not here. Remember no one can see me in this form. You look like a lunatic talking to yourself right now.” He grins and motions to the crowd that is slowly forming near us. 

My hand flies to my mouth. “Shit.”

He shakes his head, “stay out of trouble Nakamura. We’ll talk again soon. I promise.” My whole body tingles as we winks at me. Then he turns around and vanishes in a flash. 

I can’t concentrate during my next two classes. All I can think about are why all of these hollows are suddenly out to get me. (Why have I never seen them until now? What does it all mean?) I realize I haven’t absorbed a single thing my professor said during my intercultural communications lecture. I’ll have to re-read this chapter tonight, so I don’t fail tomorrow’s quiz. I slowly gather my things and make the long trek back to my dorm. 

Thankfully when I arrive back at the room, the girls aren’t there. I can’t handle conversation right now. I just need to be silent. I go to my room and close the door behind me, then throw my bag on my desk chair. I change into my comfortable yoga pants and a loose t-shirt then throw myself onto my bed. With a huff I stare at the ceiling. I think back to the events of this afternoon. (Why me?) I close my eyes and unintentionally drift off to sleep. 

When I open my eyes, I’m no longer in my room. My plain white walls are replaced by a mountainous landscape. It surrounds me and everything is lush and green. I turn my head to see a breath taking waterfall that pours into a crystal blue lake. I can barely make out a sound. Is it someone whispering? “Wh-what happened? Where am I?” I carefully sit up and take in the scene. “Is this a dream?” The whispering grows louder. “Who’s there?” I turn around quickly but there’s no one behind me. “Don’t come near me. I’m warning you.” The whispers evolve into a low buzzing sound. It’s coming from the waterfall.

I cautiously walk over to the cascade of crystal water, tumbling down the cliff side. “Who’s there?” I hear my voice echo back. “A cave?” I slowly step behind the waterfall and my eyes widen in awe. The light, shining through the waterfall, glitters and glints off the diamond walls, casting rainbows around the cavern. I put my hand to the wall, and I hear the whispering again. “Who are you?” My own voice echoes back. 

“I’ve been waiting for you” a disembodied voice answers.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes shoot open and I take in a lungful of air. I sit up too quickly and it makes me dizzy. I gingerly touch my forehead. “What was that place? Who was that person talking just now?”

“Kyrie? Who are you talking to in there?” Reina is knocking on my door.

My gaze shifts in that direction “N-no one Reina. Everything is fine.”

“Okay, I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready if you’d like to join us.”

My stomach audibly growls. I guess I’m hungrier than I thought. Besides the minuscule amount of coffee I drank while talking with Renji this afternoon, I hadn’t really had anything substantial to eat today. “Sure be right there.”

I get out of bed and make my way to the door. As I reach for the handle, I feel the tug of the Veil. “No, not again.” I whisper. “Not in my home, with all of my roommates here, you bastard.” I whirl around; fire burns in my eyes and I’m pissed. I’m so sick of hollows and Soul Reapers. I want my normal life back! But when I turn, nothing is there. I’m confused. “Where is the pull coming from?” This feeling, it’s familiar, but I can’t explain it with words. “What is this feeling?” I touch my forehead and close my eyes. Menacing brown eyes appear in my mind just for an instant. I’m frozen as they seem to burn into my soul. 

“It seems like you’re sensing my spiritual pressure.” A voice I know all too well comes from behind me and breaks the hold. 

“Renji?” I hiss as I’m startled out of my trance. “You can’t be here right now. I was just about to join my friends for dinner. Please leave.”

He doesn’t seem to care about my plans for the evening because he says, “you need to come with me now. We need to talk.” I try to protest but he grabs my arm then we vanish together. 

We reappear in the park not far from my school. “How did you do that?” I ask as my breathing slows back to normal. 

“It’s called a flash step and it’s how Soul Reapers are able to get around as quickly as we do.” 

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he cocks his eyebrow.

“No, clearly it’s not, if I’m asking why.” I’m beginning to get so annoyed with him. Why did he have to come here in the first place and turn my whole world upside down?

He shakes his head and chuckles, “okay Nakamura, guess I’ll spell it out for you. I brought you here because it’s quiet and private.” He takes a step closer to me which makes me take a step back. 

He notices my body language, “calm down, I’m not going to do anything to hurt you. I just want to talk. Come on, let’s sit ok? I’ll explain everything.” I study his eyes a moment. (They’re not the same as the ones that appeared in my mind.) I take a breath and feel the tension in my chest start to uncoil. I do want answers; so I comply with Renji’s demand. I nod and walk over to a nearby bench.

He takes a seat next to me but doesn’t look at me. He stares straight ahead. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

My eyes widen slightly, “me? Why?”

“I don’t know. It’s become very frustrating that I can’t figure you out.” He clutches at his knees, wrinkling the fabric of his uniform.

“What is this obsession with figuring me out? There’s nothing to figure out Renji. I’m just a normal girl. Yes, I can see ghosts, and you, and apparently hollows, but so could my grandmother. She saw spirits too.” That catches his attention because he quickly turns his head.

“Your grandmother?”

“Yes, my father’s mother. She had the gift too. It skipped him and landed on me, I suppose." I shrug my shoulders. 

He furrows his brow, “what was your grandmother’s name?”

It hits me like a bat to the head that I have no clue what her true name is. She was always just referred to as Grandma, and now that I’m thinking about it, neither of my parents ever said her name out loud. At least not to me. “I-I’m ashamed to say I do not know. I never thought about it until just now.”

“Hmmm” he puts his finger to his chin. 

“What?” I suddenly feel self-conscience.

He grins, “it’s nothing. So, what I wanted to talk about…”

“Yes, can you please finally explain what the hell is going on?” I interrupt. “Why am I being targeted by hollows all of a sudden? I never was before, not until you came crashing into my life, that is.”

He’s taken aback by my rude comment and looks a bit hurt. But it vanishes from his face as quickly as it appeared. “Tch” he clicks his tongue. “I have a theory.”

“Please share with the class Abarai-san”. 

He smirks, “how old are you?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Just answer the question.”

“I’ll be 21 in two weeks. Why does that matter?”

“I had a feeling and it’s why I had to go to the Captain-Commander with my theory.”

“Who?”

“Captain Yamamoto. He is our commanding officer and leader of the Gotei 13. I spoke with him about you.”

“Me? Why? I don’t have anything to do with the Soul Society. I didn’t even know it existed until a few days ago.”

“I was concerned as to why he ordered Captain Kuchiki to send me to Higashiyama in the first place. This isn’t exactly a lieutenant level town, a third seat or lower could easily take care of the hollows and spirits in this city.” 

“Kuchiki?”

Renji darts his eyes toward me. “Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. He is the captain of Division 6 and I am his lieutenant.”

“Oh, I see. I apologize for my rudeness.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He turns and faces forward again; staring straight ahead into the darkness. “Captain Kuchiki told me it was not my place to confront the Commander about my orders but…” He looks back at me and grins. “I’ve never been one to follow the rules to the letter.” I don’t know why but my whole body tingles with excitement as he says that. I take a breath and steady myself. “So, you asked your Commander about me? What’s so special about me?” 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Of course, the Commander didn’t give me any answers. He just told me to follow his orders and not question his judgement. So, I obeyed. That was the end of the conversation. Well it was the end of his conversation. I wasn’t satisfied. I know there’s more. There’s something he’s hiding. I have this feeling that there is a bigger picture here and it involves you. You say you’ll be 21 soon correct?”

“Yes, in two weeks.”

“21 is an important milestone in several cultures across the world. For some it marks the coming of age, or becoming a full member of the tribe….or….”

“Or what Renji? Don’t stop now!”

He turns his head and his dark eyes lock with mine. “It’s the age marking the day of coronation….when a princess may become a queen.”

I can’t help myself and I begin to laugh uncontrollably. Maybe it has something to do with needing to break the tension that’s crackling through the air. “A princess? Please, surely you’re not saying that this insane theory of yours actually involves me being a princess!” 

He looks away and sighs then clenches his jaw, “it was one thought, but clearly I was mistaken.” He gets up from the bench, but I grab his arm, “Renji, wait” He doesn’t turn.   
“I have work to do” he pulls his arm from my grasp then flash steps and leaves the park without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

(What the hell? Why is he so sensitive all of a sudden? Surely he was joking. He cannot really think that I am a princess. He’s just trying to press my buttons. What an inane theory!) I get up from the bench and walk back to my building. By the time I reach my dorm room, my roommates are already asleep. Thank god. After the conversation I just had, I don’t have the energy to answer questions about why I didn’t come to dinner. Tomorrow is a new day. I’m suddenly aware of how exhausted I am. I climb into bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow.

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

My eyes open as I hear the disembodied voice again. I’m in the cavern. The same one from my dream from earlier. “Who are you? Show yourself!” I look around but I don’t see anyone. “What is this place? Is it just a dream?” Suddenly a brilliant light appears from the back of the cave and an angelic woman steps forward. Her silver hair shines as a translucent glow surrounds her. I can’t take my eyes off of her. She holds out her arms and ushers me toward her. I obey. (What’s going on?) 

“Calm yourself child.” Her musical voice fills the cavern.

I gasp, “How do you understand how I’m feeling?”

She smiles sweetly, “I am a part of you. My name is Hotarubi.”

“Hotarubi? A part of me?”

“You often refer to me as Grandma.”

“Grandma? How?”

“This place” she motions, “is where your soul finds peace. It is the space between your conscious and unconscious mind and only now are your powers beginning to strengthen and give you access to this plane.”

“But why now?” 

“You will soon come of age. Your true power will be revealed on your 21st birthday.”

“What power? Grandma, I don’t understand.” 

“You are destined for greatness Kyrie. Trust in yourself and keep him close to your side.”

“Keep who close?”

My alarm goes off and I am startled awake. I sit up and rub my eyes. “What a crazy dream.” I’m still exhausted but I force myself to get out of bed and get ready for class. I yawn, (this is going to be a long day. Ugh I’m not ready.)

I shut the door to my room and enter the kitchen where Reina is sitting at the counter. “Hey sleepy head. You feeling ok? We were worried about you last night when you didn’t come to dinner. I knocked on your door several times, but you didn’t answer. I didn’t want to invade your privacy though.”

“I’m sorry Reina. I have a quiz today in intercultural communications and I guess I was a bit stressed. I was so tired from studying that I dozed off. I must have been sleeping hard to not have heard you knocking. Sorry to worry you.”

“No, no it’s fine. Studying is important.” She smiles. 

“Well I need to get going or I’m going to be late. See you later!” I wave as I leave the dorm. I quickly make my way to my first class…English. I wonder if Renji will be there. I hope he isn’t still mad at me. I enter the room then take my seat. No Renji. A part of me yearns to see him again, but another part wishes he would just return to the Soul Society and let me live my life. Against my better judgement, my heart skips a beat as Renji enters the classroom behind my professor. He’s back in his gigai, his long red braid falls down his back. He doesn’t make eye contact with me. (I must have really hurt his feelings. I will apologize to him after class. Should I tell him about my dream? Maybe I should.) Perhaps that would be an olive branch. I’m still very guarded around him. (Keep him close to your side.) Her words play at the back of my mind. Does she mean Renji?

I can’t focus during class. I keep stealing glances at Renji, but he refuses to look in my direction. I would be lying to myself if I said this didn’t hurt. I need to make this right. All of a sudden, I feel it. A strong tug. I notice that Renji feels it too. His head jerks up and he finally looks in my direction.

“Pardon me sir” he interrupts the professor’s lecture. 

“Yes Abarai-san?”

“I need to excuse myself for just a minute. I’ll be right back.”

“Oh yes, alright.”

Renji runs from the classroom. In an instant I see him in the courtyard in his Shinigami form and heading in the direction of the disturbance. My hand shoots up. 

“Yes Nakamura-kun? You have a question.”

“Sir, may I be excused? I…umm need to use the ladies’ room.”

“Y-yes, make it quick.”

The girls around me giggle. “Where do you think she’s going in such a hurry?” I hear one of them say. “I bet she’s going to find Mr. Abarai. She’s been staring at him all class, haven’t you noticed?” The other girl whispers back. I blush at their comments. They’re correct but they don’t understand why. 

I run from the building and into the courtyard. “This is stupid. What am I going to do? Do I actually think Renji needs my help?” I feel the tug again and I sprint toward the pull. “I’m not ignoring it anymore. Grandma told me I have power. Let’s see if she’s right.”

As I reach the spot where the hollow and Renji are fighting, the pressure is overwhelming, and it knocks me to the ground. “Ugh!” I fall onto my hands and knees. Is this what Renji has been referring to as spiritual pressure? I feel as if I’m suffocating under the weight. I force my head to look up from the ground. This hollow is not like the others. It towers over the buildings. It’s as tall as a skyscraper with a long black cloak and a pointed white head. The hole in its chest is the size of a crater. My eyes dart around frantically searching for Renji. Suddenly I focus and I see him, squaring off with the massive hollow. I instinctively yell his name, “Renji be careful!” 

He looks in my direction and his focus is taken away from the monster. In that split second, the hollow sees its opening and knocks him off his feet and throws him across the courtyard. My hand shoots to my mouth as I muffle a scream. He’s bleeding. “No! Stop!” I run to where Renji has been knocked unconscious. The monster’s whole body turns in my direction and a ball of red light begins to generate in its mouth. It fires in my direction, like a cannon, and explodes around me. Something pierces my leg, like a white hot blade, it singes my skin, before knocking me from my feet and throws me through the air. I land several feet away from where I was. “Ah!” I grab at my side, I’ve definitely broken a rib or two, but muster my strength to push myself up from the ground.

I stumble as I try to stand and touch my leg. (What am I doing here? This is insane! I’m going to get myself killed and for what?) Renji is still on the ground. The only thing that runs through my mind in that moment is that I have to save him. Adrenaline kicks in and I run to him and kneel by his side, my heart pounding. I can feel the pressure of the monster as it gears up for another attack. “Renji! Wake up!” I scream as I shake his shoulders. “Renji please! You have to stop it!” His eyes open.

“Kyrie?”

My heart stops as he calls me by my first name. His voice rings in my ears. But the moment is broken when the hollow blasts another cannon like ball of light at us. Renji grabs me and flash steps to a safe distance.

“Nakamura what are you doing here?” he shouts at me. I don’t speak, I’m in shock. He sighs, “I can handle this. Just go, get to a safe spot!” He pushes me out of the way and I stumble but I catch myself before landing on my face. I quickly scramble to my feet and hide behind one of the pillars of an entryway nearby. I watch from a safe distance as Renji confronts the enormous beast. He fights with such intensity. However, the hollow is no longer interested in him. It dodges every attack Renji makes. It’s then that I realize, he’s coming for me. Renji might as well be a gnat buzzing around its head. I’m the goal now. It begins to rush toward my hiding place. I’m frozen in fear. There’s nothing I can do. (Why was I so stupid to think that I had any sort of power? I’ve only made things worse.) 

As I’m berating myself I hear Renji shout a phrase I hadn’t heard before. “Bankai!” His sword transforms into a giant segmented snake. Its skull is shrouded in a bright red mane and it hisses as it reveals brilliant fangs. Renji has transformed as well. Around his shoulders he now wears what looks like a pink baboon pelt. It envelopes his right arm and his right hand is now covered with a black glove. On his left shoulder a baboon skull is embedded in the fur. “Hihiō Zabimaru!” The snake’s head dashes forward and strikes its mark perfectly. The hollow shrieks as it begins to disappear and fades away. 

Renji lands back on the ground, breathing heavily. His snake like sword coils around him. He turns his head and looks at me with unfeeling eyes. “What were you thinking? That thing was a gillian and you have no business interfering. Are you trying to get yourself killed?” He scolds me. 

I can’t move or speak. I’m rooted to my spot. All I can do is gaze at this impressive man, who at present is shouting every type of obscenity. (He’s really angry but I don’t blame him. It was foolish of me to get in his way. I could have caused him to get seriously injured.) 

“What? What are you staring at?” He looks around himself.

“Y-you changed.” I manage to squeak out the words.

He smiles and closes his eyes. “Yes this is my Bankai; Zabimaru’s final release form.” He sheaths his sword as he begins to walk in my direction and transforms back to his regular Shinigami uniform. As he gets closer, I brace myself for another earful from him, but then he does something unexpected. Instead of yelling at me, he embraces me and draws me into a warm hug. My whole body trembles at his touch. “What were you thinking?” He says again in a low voice. 

Stunned, my arms limply hang at my sides and my eyes begin to fill with tears. I can’t hold it in anymore. I’m so exhausted from trying to hide how I feel, trying to pretend I’m strong, when in reality, I’m so frightened. I slowly raise my arms and return his embrace then start to cry into his strong chest. He rests his head on top of mine and inhales deeply and whispers, “you stupid girl.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a little peek into why this story has an Explicit rating. More love scenes will be revealed as the story continues and I promise they will be steamier.

I release him and take a step back then gaze into his eyes. Suddenly my breath catches in my chest. “Ah!” I grab at my side.

“Kyrie what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

I remove my hand, my palm is covered in blood. “This is bad,” I whisper. My vision starts to blur. 

“Shit, hang in there. I need to get you somewhere out of sight.” Renji takes me in his arms and flash steps to an empty classroom nearby. He lays me on the desk in the front of the room.

“Renj…” I gasp.

“Don’t speak. Damn, I wish a member from Squad 4 were here. They could treat this quickly. He removes his kosode, leaving just his white shitagi and drapes it across me then asks in a desperate tone, “How did this happen?”

“Th-that thing got me.” I say shakily then clench my teeth. Beads of sweat break out on my forehead. Renji places the back of his hand on my cheek. “Dammit, you’re burning up. This is more than just a broken rib.” 

I cough and few drops of blood land on Renji’s cheek. I can hear his breath hitch in his throat and his eyes widen, his image starts to go in and out of focus. “Kyrie don’t pass out on me. Shit, what can I do?” He pulls out what looks like a cell phone and calls someone. His voice is distant, as if I’m listening to him speak under water. I cough up blood again, my breaths are shallow and my lungs ache. Renji is right, this isn’t just a broken rib. That hollow’s attack affected me somehow. “Understood, thank you.” I hear him say to the person on the other end. He hangs up and walks back to me. “Kyrie, I just spoke with Captain Unohana, she’s the captain of Squad 4, our medical unit and she thinks you may have been poisoned. 

“Poisoned?” I whisper, “how?”

“I’ve never heard of a gillian’s cero having toxic properties, but we don’t have time to debate that now. I’m going to have to find the spot where you received a direct hit.” A light pink flushes across his face. “I’m sorry Kyrie, this may be uncomfortable for you but I’m not going to let you die.” He removes his kosode that had been placed across me and tosses it to the floor. “Kyrie, I need you to concentrate, help me out here. Where is the pain the greatest?”

“I don’t know, it hurts everywhere, my insides feel like they’re on fire. Ah!” I arch my back but Renji’s strong hands hold me down.

“Try not to move. You’ll only spread the poison faster. Damn, I have to find the entry wound and suck out the poison.”

“What?” I exclaim. “There has to be some other way, I…”

“Don’t fight me on this. I’m not crazy about the idea either, but it’s what Captain Unohana said had to be done. Now concentrate and search, now!”

I can’t control the shaking of my body. I shut my eyes hard and concentrate all of the energy I have left to zero in on the entrance would. The hollow’s attack flashes in my mind and the pain I felt in my leg returns, however, I immediately regret the location of the wound. 

“So, did you find it?”

“Y-yes, it, it’s.” I can’t bring myself to say where, all I can do is point; my finger trembles. Renji’s face turns as red as his hair as his eyes follow my finger to my inner thigh. 

“Alright let’s get this over with.” He reaches behind his head and touches the back of his neck. 

(He’s nervous.) I extend my hand toward him. “Renji, do what you have to. I…don’t want to die…I” I take a sharp breath. “I’m scared.” I hear his breath hitch again.  
He takes my trembling hand and squeezes it tightly, his gaze locks with mine. “You are not going to die.” Without hesitation he releases my hand then immediately lifts my skirt and locates the wound on the inner skin of my right thigh. I shudder at his touch, his hands are cool on my burning flesh. I hear him take a deep inhale through his nose as he bends his head. His mouth wraps around the wound and he begins to suck out the poison. I let out a quiet moan and dig my nails into the wood of the desk. He raises his head and spits out the poison. “A little more, hang in there Kyrie, stay with me.”

He goes down for a second pass at the wound. I can feel the pain from the toxin begin to leave my body, but now it’s being replaced with a different burning sensation. It builds up inside me as Renji sucks harder on my inner thigh. I can feel his warm tongue suction against my soft pink skin. I let out another moan and arch my back slightly, pressing my head into the desk. My pulse quickens, I've never felt a man's touch like this. My nerve endings tingle as the pressure in my core builds. 

He lifts his head again and spits out the poison, “you have to stop doing that. Lay still and keep quiet.” I bite my lip. “Once more should finish it.” I brace myself for his mouth. This time the sensation is overwhelming, since I can no longer feel the effects from the poison. The only thing I feel is Renji’s smoldering touch. I hold my breath so I don’t let out another moan. It takes everything in me not to reach down and grab his hair. My heart is hammering against my chest. I take a deep breath and he raises up for the last time and spits the poison out. He wipes his mouth and says “done,” then looks back at me. “Kyrie, how are you feeling?” Concern shadows his face. “You’re shaking.” 

My body feels like it has crashed into an icy pool at the absence of his touch, but my breathing slowly returns to normal. “I’m fine.” I try to sit up, but I wince. My ribs are still tender.

“Take it slow. Let me help you up.” He gingerly lifts my shoulders. “I can’t believe this happened from a cero attack. Sure they pack a punch but I’ve never seen anyone become poisoned by one.” 

I blush with embarrassment. “Renji?”

“Hmm?”

“I need to tell you something.”

He raises his eyebrow, “yeah, what is it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it here.” I wipe my eyes with the heel of my hand. “Can we meet at the park again tonight?”

“Alright.” He picks me up. 

“Hey what are you doing?”

“I’m taking you home to get some rest. Don’t fight me on this one Kyrie.” I obey and nod silently, then place my arms around his neck. He flash steps and we vanish together.

We make it to my room and Renji lays me in bed. I flinch as my aching muscles scream in obstinance and I clutch my side. “Kyrie, you need to let me bandage your wounds. Your rib will heal fine on its own, I don’t think you need to go to the hospital.”

I lean back on my pillows slowly, “that’s good to hear. I don’t want to cause a panic, or answer a thousand questions right now. Do what you have to.” 

“Alright…you’ll need to remove your shirt.” He blushes. 

I feel my face flush as well. “Y-you’ll need to help me. I can barely lift my arms on my own.” 

“I’ll be quick.” He says matter-of-factly. 

I inhale deeply as his fingers graze my stomach as he slowly helps me lift off my shirt. I’m very thankful I just wore a sports bra today. “You can keep that on.” He points to my bra.  
I giggle out of nervousness and anxiety. “Ok, good.” He retrieves bandages and an ointment from a small case he pulls from his shirt. “Where were you hiding that?” 

He just answers with a smirk, “it pays to be prepared.” With the tip of his index finger he slowly rubs the ointment on my side. In spite of myself, I feel a slow pressure begin to build down below, with each stroke of his finger. I inhale as deeply as I can without causing my ribs to crack further, then bite my lip hard to keep from trembling with excitement. Warmth lingers where his fingers had just been. He then slowly wraps the bandages around my chest, stopping at the top of my waist.

“There that should do it.” He puts the remaining bandages and ointment back in the container. “You can keep this, just in case.” He sets it on my desk. 

“Thank you Renji…for…everything.”

He smiles, “you need rest. We’ll talk this evening, as promised, but for right now, sleep.” He pats the top of my head softly. I feel my soul warm and go calm at his touch then I close my eyes.

*****  
As Renji looks down at Kyrie as she sleeps, an overwhelming sensation crashes over him like a tidal wave. (What is this feeling?) He gently tucks her hair behind her ear and sighs, his hand lingers for a moment on her cheek. “This wasn’t part of the plan. It was just supposed to be a routine assignment. I was to come here, defeat hollows then go home. “You say that I came crashing into your life. No Kyrie, you’re the one who has been thrust into mine, and now I can’t imagine it without you.” He leans down and gently places a kiss on her forehead then gets up from her side and heads for the window. As he looks back he says, “I promise, I will tell you everything tonight.” With that he vanishes.  
*****

That night I make up an excuse to leave the dorm, so I can go and speak with Renji at the park. After what happened earlier today, I decide that I need to tell him everything. I need to tell him about my dream. Maybe he’ll understand. I also need for him to give me all of the information he has on the Soul Society and my role he thinks I have to play. As I gather my bag, I slowly sneak out of my room.

“And where do you think you’re going at this late hour?”

“Gah!”

Reina guards the door, crossing her arms. “Out with it Nakamura. Where are you sneaking off to?”

“I-I’m not sneaking anywhere Reina. Chill; I’m going to the library to study. Why are you so suspicious all of a sudden?” I yell at her, but she doesn’t back down.

“Something has been off with you lately. Ever since that night we went out to the bar and left you here by yourself. Something has changed. I can’t put my finger on it, but I know something happened that night that you’re not telling me. Why are you keeping secrets from us Kyrie?”

“I’m not keeping secrets. Nothing happened that night!” I raise my voice. “Now please, I need to go to the library. I have a big exam and I need to study.” I look at the clock on the wall. I’m going to be late. 

“I will not move from this spot until you tell me what’s going on.” 

“Ugh! Fine!” I stomp my foot. “I’ll tell you but don’t tell the others ok! They’ll just make a big deal out of it. Especially Maiya.” 

Reina raises her eyebrow. “What, are you meeting a boy in secret or something?” 

(Damn she’s smart.) I stay silent. 

Her hand flies to her mouth. “No way, Kyrie is meeting a boy in secret? I never thought I would see it!” 

“Shh Reina please! Yes alright.” I hiss. “I’m meeting a guy, but it’s not what you think. He’s just helping me study that’s all.”

“Sure, sure, I’m sure that’s all it is” she teases. 

“Are you satisfied? May I go now please?”

She laughs “sure thing lover-girl.” 

“It’s not like that ok!”

“Whatever you say. I’ll see you later…have fun!” She steps out of my way and waves at me as I open the door. I look back. “Please don’t say anything to the others Reina. I’m begging you.” She can tell how serious I’m being now because her whole demeanor changes. “Okay, I promise Kyrie. I won’t say anything to the others. Honest.” I sigh, “thank you.” With that I leave and shut the door behind me.

I sprint to the park. I’m so late. I hope that Renji is still waiting for me. (What if he thinks I stood him up? What if he gets angry and refuses to tell me what I need to know? No I can’t think that way.) I shake the thought away. I run through the entrance of the park and head for the bench where we spoke the night before. His bright red hair stands out against the darkness of the moonless night. My heart thumps at the sight of him. He’s sitting on our bench, waiting for me. 

He looks in my direction and smiles. “Hey you’re late.”

I stop and bend over. Putting my hands on my thighs I gasp for air. My lungs are burning. “I…know…I’m…sorry.”

“Whoa I was just teasing. Take a breath Nakamura. Come on have a seat.” I sit down next to him and take a large inhale through my nose and release it out of my mouth. “What kept you? I almost left. We agreed to 11 o’ clock, I thought maybe you were going to stand me up.” He nudges my shoulder and electricity shoots through my body.

My cheeks turn pink as I turn to meet his eye. “I’m sorry. Reina stopped me. I had to act fast to evade her. She questioned where I was going.”

“Oh yeah? What did you say?”

“I told her I was going to study at the library…with a guy…” I blush again.

Renji chuckles, “so this is studying huh?”

“Don’t laugh at me, I had to make something up that she would buy!” He stays silent. “Anyway it worked and now I’m here, so can we just drop it please?”

He smirks. “Sure. So, what is this thing that you needed to talk to me about? Oh, and how is your rib? He reaches for my side, but I avoid his touch and he pulls his hand away.

“It’s fine. It’s still a bit tender but it seems to be healing. Thank you again.”

He cuts his eyes sideways at me. “I promise I will get to the bottom of why that cero affected you in such a way.”

I put my hand on his, “you did enough today. You saved my life. Please don’t worry about me.” He pulls his hand away and stands. “So…even before you were affected by the poison you seemed upset this afternoon. Why?”

“Of course I was upset!” I jump up and he recoils at my outburst. 

“Gah, calm down! I only meant…”

I interrupt his sentence. “You fought that huge thing…what did you call it a gillian? And you changed form, and your sword became a snake, and yeah it made me upset!” I pause and look down at my hands and ball them into fists. A single tear falls to my cheek. “I thought you were going to die.” I say in a whisper.

“Tch, it’s going to take something a lot stronger than that thing to kill me. Don’t worry. I’m a lieutenant in the 13 Court Guard Squads remember? I’m a lot tougher than you’re giving me credit for.” 

I look back up, “I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just…I was worried.”

“Well don’t be. I’m fine.” I look away, embarrassed that I hurt his ego and questioned his resolve. “Kyrie…”

“Ah” I gasp and my eyes widen as he turns my chin back to him with his finger. 

“Why did you put yourself in harm’s way today? Why didn’t you stay in the classroom?”

I gaze into his deep brown eyes. “That’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“Ok, then tell me. What is all of this about? Why are you acting so strangely?”

“I had a dream last night.”

“A dream? What sort of dream?” He sits back down then turns and faces me. 

“I went to a place, a place I’ve never seen before in my waking life. There were green mountains and a sparkling waterfall that concealed a cave. When I entered the cave, I heard a voice. She said she had been waiting for me. When I asked her where I was, she said it was the place where my soul finds peace.”

Renji’s whole body goes rigid. “You traveled to your inner world.” He says slowly.

“It wasn’t just a dream?”

He looks at me. “I knew you weren’t a normal human. The fact that you were able to travel to your consciousness proves that. Continue.”

“Well as I was in my inner world as you call it, I spoke with a woman. She looked like an angel. She called herself Hotarubi, but said I referred to her as Grandma. She told me my true power would reveal itself on my 21st birthday.” 

Renji puts his finger to his chin. “Interesting.”

“What’s interesting? Do you have a theory? Please share.”

“I was just thinking.” He grabs the hilt of his sword. “Zabimaru is more than just a sword. He’s a part of me. He’s an extension of my soul.”

“Hotarubi said something similar. She said she was a part of me and I her. What does it mean?”

“I think it means a visit to the Soul Society is in order.”

“The Soul Society? What? When?”

He stands up. “No time like the present.” 

“What? N-no I can’t go to the Soul Society right now. I have exams…and my friends…and…”

He grabs my hand. “If you’re done making excuses, let’s go.” 

Just then a door appears before us. It releases a brilliant light and two black butterflies flutter out. Before I can protest, it sweeps us inside. We’re transported to a long dark tunnel. “What is this place? 

“This is the Precipice World. It’s the link between the Soul Society and the Human World. Walk quickly, we don’t want the Cleaner to get us.” 

“The what?”

“Don’t worry about it. Take my hand. You see that bright light at the end? That’s our target, now run!” I do as he says and grab his hand. We run for the door at the end of the tunnel. As we emerge on the other side, I’m greeted by a gleaming white city surrounded by rings of houses. 

“Kyrie, welcome to the Soul Society.”


	10. Chapter 10

The Soul Society is a place frozen in time. Everyone here is dressed like the young boy I remember from when I was five. I take a deep breath. The air is fresh and the sun is bright. There aren’t any hints of the modern era here. It’s peaceful. I guess that makes sense though since I suppose this is technically the afterlife. I look straight ahead and towering over the towns that surround us is a large castle like structure. “What is that?” I point at the glittering towers. 

“That is the Seireitei, the capital city of the Soul Society, and hopefully where we’re going to find some answers.” Renji turns to me and his expression becomes serious. “I need you to listen to me very carefully and obey everything I say while we’re inside. First you need to understand that humans are not allowed into the Soul Society, let alone the Seireitei. If I don’t play my cards right, this could be considered an act of treason. Do you understand?” I don’t speak I just nod my head. He grins. “Good, second, no matter what anyone says, you cannot react in any way. Things are not the same here as they are in the world of the living. There are rules and etiquette. It’s very likely someone is going to say something that is going to offend you, but it is imperative that you do not react.”

“Why would someone say something offensive?”

“You’re human. That’s reason enough.”

I cross my arms. “That’s not a good enough reason.”

Renji shrugs, “I’m just telling it like it is Kyrie. That’s why I’m warning you now. Do not react! Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes I understand.” I look down at my feet. “Renji?”

“What is it?” His gaze is distant as he stares ahead.

“Should I be frightened?”

His body relaxes slightly and he sighs then places a hand on my shoulder. “You’re with me. I’ll protect you no matter what. I promise, you don’t have anything to be worried about okay?”

I smile up at him. “Alright. I’m putting my trust in you.”

“I won’t disappoint you Kyrie, and one final thing…take my hand.”

“What?”

He offers his hand to me. “Do not let go of my hand.” I obey. My own feels so small and delicate in his. Warmth fills me and I feel safe. We flash step inside the gates. 

“Where do we go first?”

“Squad 6 barracks. I need to get something from my office.” 

“Your office?”

He raises his eyebrow, “yeah?”

“N-nothing, it’s just strange to wrap my head around a spirit being needing an office.”

“Ha, think of it this way. The Soul Society and the world of the living are parallel to each other. They are opposite sides of the same coin. Granted we live much longer than humans, but our day to day lives are very similar. We live, we work, we lo…” He stops mid-sentence then changes the subject. “Anyway, we’re going to go see my captain first.” His grip tightens on my hand and he clenches his jaw. (Is he nervous? Maybe he’s thinking this was a mistake.) 

I try to reassure him. “Renji, I want answers. I’ve always been different and I want to know why. I promise I will obey your every command while we’re here. Don’t worry. I have a feeling that everything is going to turn out ok.” He doesn’t look at me but a small grin tugs at the corner of his mouth. 

I hold my breath the whole way to the Squad 6 barracks. I never let go of Renji’s hand as he instructed and I make sure not to make eye contact with anyone we pass. I guess a perk of walking with a lieutenant of the Gotei 13 is that no one seems to approach him without permission, or question who his companion is. We make it to his office uninterrupted. As he shuts the door behind us, he breathes out a huge sigh. “Alright, step one accomplished. Step two is going to be more challenging.” 

“So, what do you need to get?” I wander around his office. There’s not much too it. There is a desk in the middle of the room and papers scattered around the floor. He definitely needs a filing system. He goes to a bookshelf and thumbs through some of the volumes. “There’s a book of the Noble Houses in here somewhere.” 

“Noble Houses? Why would you need that?”

“I have a theory and I need some hard evidence to back it up. Ah yes! Here it is.” He pulls a book from the shelf that has a camellia embossed on the cover. It’s the symbol for Division 6 and the same as my tattoo. Renji must have noticed the light bulb click because he says, “you recognize this symbol.”

“Yes you told me about the camellia the first night we met.” I pull my hair back and expose the small patch of flesh behind my ear. “It’s the same as my tattoo. And you think it means something? You don’t think it’s a coincidence that I have this tattoo do you?”

“Exactly. I don’t believe in coincidence. You’re not an ordinary human and I’m going to prove it with this.” He lifts the book in the air. 

“But whose house is that?”

“That symbol belonged to an ancient line that no longer exists. Their family name was Sakura.”

“Sakura? That’s the national flower of Japan,” I interrupt.

“It also represents a time of renewal and optimism. There has been unrest in the Seireitei ever since one of our captains committed treason and took two other captains with him. That was a long time ago, but we have never fully recovered. Even though the Captain-Commander would have everyone else think otherwise.” He turns his gaze to me. “I don’t think it’s an accident that I found you that night Kyrie.” I don’t know why but when he says that a cold chill runs down my spine. I shiver. “Are you alright?” He takes a step toward me. 

I wave him off. “Yes, yes I’m fine. Just a cold chill.” 

“Here.” He tosses a Shinigami uniform to me. “Change into that. We were lucky that we only passed a couple of subordinates on the way here. The walk to Captain Kuchiki’s office could have higher ranking officers that are bound to ask questions if you’re dressed like that.” He motions to all of me. I’m still wearing my t-shirt and skirt. 

“Oh, alright. I understand. That makes sense. I’ll change quickly.” I’m suddenly struck with an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment. I realize that I am in a room, alone with a man, who is asking me to change my clothes. I turn to him. “Umm would you mind giving me some privacy please?”

“Huh? Oh yeah sure.” He turns around. 

“Oh no, that’s not going to cut it. You might peek. Could you please leave the room?”

“Kyrie, we don’t have time for this. Just change. I swear I won’t look. Besides, I’ve already seen a lot of you, ” he smirks.

My cheeks burn. “Ok, ok touché! But if I catch you peeking at me, I’m going to smack you.” He just chuckles and turns back around, looking at the book of the House of Sakura.   
I remove my t-shirt and slip on the white shitagi then the black kosode on top. I step out of my skirt and pull on the black hakama. The fabric is soft and silky next to my skin. I sit down and pull on the white tabi and finally lace up the waraji. I stand back up and turn to Renji. “So how do I look?”

He spins around and faces me. “Not bad Nakamura. You could actually pass for a Soul Reaper. But we need to do something with your hair.” 

I touch my head. “My hair? Why?” 

“Just do as I say remember?” 

“Right, yes sir.” 

He grins, “that’s better. Come here.” He pulls one of his desk drawers open and lifts a hair tie from it. “We need to pull your hair back away from your face but leave it loose so your tattoo behind your ear isn’t exposed. Turn around.” 

“I’m capable of tying up my own hair Renji.”

“Stop fussing and let me do it. I want to make sure all of our bases are covered.”

“Alright, I guess that’s pretty smart.”

He smiles and shakes his head. “Tch, don’t underestimate my intelligence Kyrie.” 

“I would never do that. You seem pretty clever to me Mr. Abarai.” I playfully stick out my tongue.

A full grin lights up his face and he lets out a boyish laugh. “Alright, that’s enough. We have to get back to business. This is serious, now do as I say and turn around.” I comply and he runs his fingers through my hair. My whole body breaks out in goosebumps at his touch and I feel butterflies fill my stomach. (Take a deep breath, calm down.) He doesn’t seem to notice and continues his task. He’s meticulous; carefully twisting my long black hair into an intricate braid. The sensation is almost more than I can handle. I ball my hands into fists and my nails dig into my palms. I hold my breath, forcing myself not to let any sound of pleasure escape from my lips. “There, done.” He drops his hands to his sides and admires his work. “Not too shabby if I do say so myself.”

I slowly reach behind my head and feel the braid. “It looks ok?”

He turns me around. “It’s perfect.”

For a moment I stare into his deep brown eyes. He doesn’t look away. That tingling sensation returns and I can feel my cheeks flush. (This is dangerous. I can feel myself losing control. I cannot allow myself to fall for this man. I have a plan for my life and a Soul Reaper is not a part of that plan.) I break my gaze then look down and smooth out my uniform. “Right, I’m ready. Lead the way Renji.” I offer him my hand. “Let’s meet your Captain.


	11. Chapter 11

Renji takes my hand and leads me to Byakuya Kuchiki’s office. He knocks on the door and waits for permission to enter. “Yes?” I hear a commanding voice answer from the other side of the door. “Sir it’s Renji. May I speak with you?”

“Come in Lieutenant.”

He opens the door and I take a second to look around Captain Kuchiki’s office. Its walls are lined with bookshelves full of voluminous texts, many more than what filled Renji’s office. Like the captain, I can immediately sense this room exudes power and authority; authority that is not to be questioned. Renji bows to Captain Kuchiki but Byakuya is studying scrolls that are laid across his desk and does not look up. “Make it quick Lieutenant. I’m busy.” He glances up for just a second and his expression changes from one of apathetic boredom to angry concern. 

I have to look away. This man is angelic. His features are too perfect and his dark intense eyes stir something deep inside me. It’s not the same feeling I get when Renji looks at me. It’s something that feels almost dangerous, a strange pull I can't fight. My heart begins to hammer in my chest. The moment Byakuy Kuchiki makes eye contact with me I feel as if he’s looking into my soul, as if he’s searching for something. Suddenly I feel very exposed. I instinctively cover my chest with my arms. Renji doesn’t notice my discomfort, instead he continues to speak. “Sir, I want to introduce you to Kyrie Nakamura…”

“Why have you brought a human to the Soul Society? You know that is forbidden and a punishable offense.” Byakuya stands up and places his hands on the top of his desk. “Explain your actions.”

“Sir, I don’t believe that Kyrie is a normal human. She has strong spiritual pressure. I could sense it as soon as I entered the world of the living and I know you can sense it too.”

“Other humans have exhibited strong spiritual energy and you know my feelings regarding those particular individuals.” He looks directly at me and does not break his gaze as he says, “humans only bring chaos and destruction to the Soul Society.”

“With all due respect sir, I do not believe that Kyrie was actually born in the world of living. I have a theory that she was actually born here, in the Soul Society and was taken, kidnapped, and placed with a false family there.”

Byakuya raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “What evidence do you have to back up this theory?”

Before I can process what’s happening, Renji moves my hair and exposes the camellia tattoo behind my ear. I hold my breath at his touch. “Here is my proof sir. Kyrie told me she’s had this tattoo behind her ear ever since she was a child.”

“And? Get to the point Lieutenant.” Byakuya’s expression never changes. (How can he remain so calm, the more fired up Renji gets?)

“Sir, I believe it is too much of a coincidence for this to be a normal tattoo. I think it’s Gentei Reīn, just like the one placed on me when I am stationed in the World of the Living.” Renji pulls his collar away from his chest, revealing the same camellia tattoo as the one behind my ear. My eyes widen. (No wonder he had so many questions when I showed it to him back at my dorm.) Renji continues to speak while I’m lost in thought. “Someone placed this on her to suppress her spiritual pressure. Why? You know as well as I do Captain that the symbol of our squad, the camellia was the sigil of the Sakura clan. The first Noble House and the founders of our division! It has to mean something. I came here to get your permission to take her to Captain Yamamoto, to seek his guidance and…” (Noble House? Renji really does think I’m royalty. He wasn’t teasing.)

“Enough. I will here no more.” Byakuya does not raise his voice, but nonetheless his command silences Renji on the spot. I involuntarily clench my fist. (He doesn’t believe Renji.) 

“If Rukia were here she would back me up.” Renji says this more to himself than to Captain Kuchiki, but he hears him clearly.

“Rukia made her decision.” Byakuya says this with unwavering certainty. Renji gasps and his eyes widen. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him react that way before. He looks like he’s been stabbed in the chest. 

“Lieutenant Abarai, you will take this woman back to the World of the Living immediately and then report back here for re-assignment.”

“Sir-I...”

“That is an order Lieutenant.” Byakuya turns away from us and faces the window. 

Renji bows again, “yes sir.” Renji takes my hand and leads me out of the Captain’s office. 

Once we’re out of earshot, Renji punches a pillar. “Damn him. How can he be so dismissive?” I stay silent. Seeing Renji this worked up is making me nervous. I’m afraid to speak, fearing he may turn his anger toward me. He notices my discomfort this time.

“Kyrie? Everything alright? You’ve been quiet ever since we left Captain Kuchiki’s office.”

“I don’t know what to say. I don’t know if there’s anything I can say that will be of any help so I’ve stayed silent.” 

His expression softens. “C’mon let’s go back to my office.”

“I thought you were supposed to take me back.”

“Not yet, I’m going to try to figure out a way for you to speak with the Head Captain. There is something Byakuya is not telling me. I can feel it. There’s a bigger secret here.”

(Oh Renji, why does finding out the truth about who you think I am matter so much to you?)

“Stop it!” Renji glares down at me.

“Stop what? Why are you shouting at me?”

“Stop going silent. I can tell that you have something you want to say to me, so say it. Quit being so damn passive Kyrie.” He huffs in frustration.

“Fine. I was only thinking, what does it matter?”

“What?”

“Any of it!” I stop and turn to look him in the eye. “Why does it matter so much to you to find out about my past?” 

“I-uh.” He takes a step back.

The words start to spill out and I can’t stop them. “Does it have something to do with this Rukia person? Why did you bring up her name in there?” I point in the direction of Captain Kuchiki’s office.

“Rukia? N-no she has nothing to do with this.” 

“Then why did you even bring her name into the conversation?” (Am I jealous?)

“Drop it Kyrie. Rukia is none of your concern.” His eyes warn me not to press the matter further. “Let’s finish this conversation in my office, ok?”

“Alright, but we will finish it.”

He puts a hand on my lower back, guiding me through the door. Normally I would feel a tingle in my stomach when he would touch me, but right now I’m too angry. Damn it, I am jealous. Why? I don’t even know his relationship to Rukia, but that expression on his face back there said it all. She betrayed him. Or maybe it was the other way around. Either way, my emotions are so conflicted right now I just want to scream. 

He leaves my side and sits in the chair behind his desk then puts his head in his hands. I slowly approach him and place my hand on his shoulder. “Hey it’s going to be fine. Can’t we just see this Captain Commander guy? Why do we have to have your captain’s permission?”

He looks up at me. “That’s not how things work around here Kyrie. There are rules. You can’t just go around doing whatever you want. There are consequences for our actions. Serious consequences.” His gaze becomes distant again.

“Renji?” I try to touch his cheek, but he moves his head away from my reach. I pull my hand back and bite my lip.

“Maybe this was a mistake.” His voice is low, “bringing you here. What was I hoping to prove?”

“You wanted to prove that I’m really a princess.” I say it almost as a whisper.

“Yeah and…” He stands up and brushes past me.

“Renji, you’re just angry with Byakuya right now. You’ll…”

“Do not address the Captain so informally around me Kyrie. You will refer to him as Captain Kuchiki, got it. He deserves and commands respect.” The look in Renji’s eye makes me shrink into myself. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine.” He lets out an exasperated huff and turns away from me. “You’re not one of us, how could you understand?” 

I don’t know why, but that statement strikes at my heart like a thousand daggers. I can feel tears start to prick my eyes. “Fine! If that’s how you feel then take me back to the world of the living. There’s no point in dragging this out any further.” I bite my lip hard and clinch my fists, trying anything I can to keep the tears from falling down my cheeks. 

“If that’s what you want. I’ll take you back.” He doesn’t look at me. 

I feel as if I’ve just had the wind knocked out of me. I can’t hold back the anger that is rising up inside of me and hot tears now streak my face. “You’re such a jerk Renji Abarai. I hate that you ever came to my world and turned my life upside down! Byakuya…oh I’m sorry…Captain Kuchiki said that humans cause chaos and destruction when they come to the Soul Society! I think it’s the other way around, because you have brought nothing but pain and misery to mine! I had a normal life and a plan before you came crashing into it!” The entire time I’m berating him, he doesn’t move, he doesn’t even flinch. (Does he truly not care? Have I been reading the situation wrong the whole time? I must have. I’m such an idiot! This was all a fairy-tale I dreamed up.) 

“I think we should get you back to your own world.” His calm demeanor just fuels my anger.

“I wouldn’t let you take me, if you were the last person on Earth! I’ll find my own way! Don’t follow me!” I push past him and burst through the door. (Don’t look back Kyrie, whatever you do, don’t look back.) 

*****  
As Kyrie runs from the room, Renji stares out of the window. He can’t bring himself to turn around. He can’t bear to see her leave. “Shit!” He pounds his fist on his desk then slumps into his chair and places his hand on his forehead. “Why did I push her away? She brought up Rukia and I snapped. It’s not her fault. Like the Captain said, Rukia made her choice long ago. She…tch…it doesn’t matter. I need to make this right with Kyrie before she leaves my world forever.” He pushes himself up from his chair and begins searching for Kyrie with renewed determination. “She can’t go back without knowing the truth.”

*****


	12. Chapter 12

I run through the labyrinth of corridors and quickly realize in my frenzy that I have become completely lost. I look around and start to panic. “Dammit.” I sigh and lean against a wall and slowly start to slide down. I sit and draw my knees up to my chin. “This is all Renji’s fault. None of this would have happened if he had just done his job and killed those hollows and not given a damn about the fact that I could see him. Why did he have to pry?” I wipe my eye with the sleeve of my kimono and take a deep ragged breath. “Enough, I need to find someone to help me get back to my world. He’s right. I don’t belong here. I want to go home.” I put my head in my hands.

“Why are you still here?” I recognize the authoritative voice instantly without having to look in which direction it’s coming from. “Byakuya?” I look up from my hands. “That’s Captain Kuchiki and I’ll ask only once more. Why have you not returned to the world of the living as I ordered?”

I sniff and wipe my eye again. “Renji and I had a fight. I-I ran away. I was hoping to find someone else to take me home.” Byakuya stares down at me with cold eyes. They’re almost silver as the setting sun glints off of them. His long black hair blows gently in the wind. Even though he is terrifying, he truly is beautiful, like a work of art. My breath catches in my throat as I realize that I’ve been staring at him just a little longer than is polite. I break my gaze and look away.

“On your feet. Come with me.” He doesn’t reach for my hand to help me up. He simply turns and begins to walk away. My heart pounds against my rib cage as I follow. “Where are we going?” He doesn’t speak, he only continues to walk through the maze of corridors. I follow closely behind so I don’t get lost. We arrive at a large building with a “1” painted on it. (This must be the Squad 1 Barracks. Is he taking me to the Commander? No surely not. He made it clear he wanted me to return to my world. So why are we here?)

We stop at a door that is closed. Byakuya knocks then announces himself to the Squad 1 lieutenant as he opens it. “I’m here to speak with Captain Yamamoto.”

“I’m afraid he’s too busy today. He cannot see you.” The lieutenant protests. Even he seems a little afraid of Captain Kuchiki.

“Let him pass.” I hear a booming voice answer from within the room. Byakuya breezes past the lieutenant and bows deeply to the Captain Commander. Sitting behind a desk in an open air room, is a man who looks like a wizard. His white beard is bound in ribbon and falls to his lap. His white eyebrows are almost as long as his beard. Even though I guess that this man is very old, he doesn’t look frail, and clearly he is the picture of authority and wisdom. “Who is this you have brought with you, Captain Kuchiki?”

“Head Captain, this is Kyrie Nakamura. My lieutenant, Renji Abarai, brought her here from the world of the living.”

“That is strictly forbidden.” Captain Yamamoto’s voice echoes through the room. 

“Yes sir, I understand, however, Lieutenant Abarai brought her here with a theory regarding her parentage. Miss Nakamura step forward.” I do as Byakuya orders and bow deeply to the Commander as he had. “Show the Commander your tattoo.” I silently lift my hair covering my ear and turn so the captain can see. “My lieutenant believes this woman is not a human but is actually the last member of the Sakura clan.” 

“Leave us Captain Kuchiki.” Captain Yamamoto commands.

“Yes sir.” Unlike Renji who would have put up a fuss, Byakuya does exactly as he’s ordered. He bows and leaves the room. I’m alone, face to face with this fearsome captain. My palms begin to sweat and I can hear my heart pound in my ears. 

“Please have a seat Miss Nakamura.” Captain Yamamoto motions to a chair nearby.

“Sir I’m sorry to cause you any trouble.”

“Do not speak, only listen.”

I immediately close my mouth. This guy is scarier than Captain Kuchiki. Captain Yamamoto furrows his brow, “where to start? How much do you know of the Soul Society?”

“To be honest sir, not a lot. I understand the duty of the Soul Reaper and that this place…” I motion toward the window, “is the afterlife, a place where souls go before they pass on, or if they have spirit energy then they may, like Lieutenant Abarai, enter the academy and train to be soul reapers.”

“Let me educate you further then. This place, everything you see was created by the Soul King. He is the overarching deity of this land, however, he did not want complete control. He appointed Central 46 as the law makers of the Soul Society and they are judge and jury in all matters. The 13 Court Guard Squads are the peace keepers, not only in the world of the living, fighting against the hollows, but here in the Soul Society as well. We are under the direct leadership of Central 46. Similar to your world, we too have noble families. There are four noble houses. Captain Kuchiki comes from one of them.” (That explains his demeanor. He’s royalty.) “There were once five noble houses, however, the Sakura clan did not agree with the King’s decision to give Central 46 power. They wanted the Soul Society to be run as a monarchy and believed that the noble families should have been the ones to pass all judgments. They plotted to overthrow the King and rule in his stead. They were unsuccessful. The 13 Court Guard Squads, the Royal Guards, and the Stealth Force, all joined together to eradicate the threat. It was the first time in the Soul Society’s history that all of the guards worked together. You Miss Nakamura, come from a line of traitors.” 

I stand up and clench my fist, “How was I supposed to know any of this?” Out of the corner of my eye, I see the lieutenant reach for his sword but Captain Yamamoto motions for him to stop. “So are my parents in the world of the living even really my parents?”

“No. You were given to the Nakamura’s for protection and to be raised as a human in the world of the living. You were also given Gentei Reīn to suppress your spiritual pressure.” He points to my ear. Your grandmother, Hotarubi, saw to that.”

I touch the spot behind my ear, where my tattoo is. “My grandmother? She was a member of the Sakura clan?” 

“Yes and like the rest of them, she was captured, but I could not bring myself to allow her to be executed for her family’s crimes.”

“Why not sir?” I hold by breath.

“Because, my love and respect for her were too great. They outweighed my rational mind. So, I pleaded her case to Central 46, claiming she had nothing to do with the revolt. She was merely trying to protect her granddaughter. They agreed to a life of exile, rather than execution. She was sent to her own realm for eternity.”

My eyes widen. (That’s where I went in my dream.) “Sir, I’ve been there. I’ve seen the place you banished her to.”

“So then, it is as your young lieutenant believes, for only a Sakura could visit the realm I banished her to. However, no one can know your true identity. No one can know you’re really Kitiara Sakura, last princess of the Sakura Clan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie and Renji's bond becomes stronger, but there is another who seeks to protect her as well.

“Kitiara Sakura” the name feels strange as I say it out loud.

“Yes, and that name will not leave this room. For everyone here in the Soul Society who has met you and in the world of the living you are simply Kyrie Nakamura. Now that I have told you all I know you must leave the Soul Society at once and never return.”

I approach his desk and slam my fists down, “wait! I don’t understand. Why must I leave? If everything you said is true, then this is my home. I’m not human. I’m a spirit being like you and…Renji…”

“It is not safe for you to stay here. You may have already lingered too long. Our enemies may have already sensed your spiritual pressure when you entered the Soul Society.”

“Enemies, like hollows?”

“These enemies are a much greater threat than a mere hollow and they would seek to use you as a weapon. There are still those who plot to overthrow the Soul King and take over the Soul Society.” 

“Use me as a weapon? But I don’t have any powers.”

“Not yet, but you will. And when you do, I fear they will be more than you are able to handle. So, I must insist that you go back to the world of the living, in order to keep everyone safe.” 

His words are like stones in my heart. I finally find out who I am and that I am really a spirit being. But now I have to forget it all and pretend to live a happy normal life in the Human World? Captain Yamamoto notices the concern on my face and reaches his hand toward my cheek. His eyes are kind.

“You look exactly like her. Your grandmother. She too was a fiery, passionate woman. If I can keep you safe then I have done right by her.” He lets his hand fall away.

I take a deep breath. “Yes sir. I understand.”

He smiles, “Good. Bring Captain Kuchiki back in please” he orders his lieutenant. Byakuya comes back in and bows to the Commander, “yes sir.”

“Take Miss Nakamura to the Senkaimon, she will be returning to the world of the living, now.” 

“Yes sir.”

“Wait, no! Right now?”

“Come Miss Nakamura, the Commander gave you an order.” He motions for me to leave the room. I do as I’m told but look over my shoulder at the man who revealed the truth, about everything. I breathe a heavy sigh as Byakuya leads me to the gate. 

“Wait, Captain Kuchiki.”

“What is it?”

“Please sir, may I say goodbye to Renji? I may never see him again and I don’t want his last memory of me to be all of the awful things I said to him. I didn’t mean them. I want to apologize.”

“The Commander gave me a direct order to see you to the gate and that’s what I intend to do. Now that’s enough, I will hear no more.” I don’t know what suicidal impulse drives me to do it, but I grab for Byakuya’s scarf and yell “wait!” His whole body goes rigid. (Oh god now I’ve done it. He’s going to kill me.) He whirls around faster than a cyclone and his eyes are burning. “How dare you touch me blood traitor!” This is the first time I’ve seen him lose his composure and I am truly frightened for my life. 

I gasp at the name he calls me. “You know who my family is? Who I am?”

“Of course. All of the captains know the full histories of the Soul Society.”

“But I’m not like them, I swear! I could never hurt anyone!” I can’t control my emotions any longer. I’m so tired of trying to be strong. I break down and tears flow freely. “My whole life has been a lie.” I say through sobs. Byakuya just throws his scarf back around his neck and glares at me coldly. “Life isn’t fair. The sooner you learn that the better off you’ll be. Now come. You’re leaving.”

“Kyrie!” My heart skips a beat as I hear Renji call my name. “Kyrie, there you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I wanted to apologize for my behave- Captain Kuchiki? What’s going on here?” Renji notices Byakuya’s stern expression and the look of fear in my eyes. 

“Captain Yamamoto has ordered her to leave the Seireitei and I have been tasked with seeing her to the gate.” 

“Leave? No, he can’t order…she belongs here.”

“She does not and you will not question the Commander’s orders Lieutenant.” 

“Sir please, may I have a moment with her?” The two men stare at each other as if they’re having a silent argument. Renji’s pleading look breaks my heart. Amazingly, Byakuya concedes. “One hour, then she leaves.” 

“Yes sir.” Renji bows and Byakuya walks away, leaving us there alone. Renji quickly grabs my hand. “Let’s go Kyrie. Follow me.”

We head back in the direction of Renji’s office. As we enter, he shuts the door behind us. I want to tell Renji everything. Explain what happened in Captain Yamamoto’s office, but he told me I couldn’t let anyone know who I really am, even though it seems like Byakuya already does. I don’t know where to start or what to say. I look down and grab my arm then bite my lip. I look back up, “Renji…I…” before I can say another word, Renji embraces me and draws me into a passionate kiss. His tongue is warm as it enters my mouth. I breathe in his scent and my entire body fills with electricity. He picks me up and pushes me against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck. An intense burn begins to build up inside of me and I realize now just how badly I’ve wanted this.

As I take a breath he moves to my neck, caressing it with his tongue. I let out a gasp of pleasure. The spot where his tongue had lingered feels like it’s been lit on fire. He nips at my earlobe. I let out an audible moan. He moves back to my mouth to stifle the sound. His kiss is hungry as he presses harder against my body. I pull his beautiful hair from its tie and it falls past his shoulders and I twist my hands into it. He makes a small yelp as I grab it but just as suddenly as this passion had exploded between us, it ends. He puts me down and I’m in a daze. (What was that?) 

My legs are shaking from gripping around his waist so hard and I carefully slide to the floor. He sits cross legged next to me and his hair falls in his face. I take my hand and sweep it away from his forehead and tuck it behind his ear. He catches my hand in his and I feel a shock as he kisses my palm. I don’t want to do anything to break the tenderness of this moment, but I have to ask. “What brought that on?”

He looks at me, his expression is soft, but his eyes are sad. “I couldn’t let you leave without knowing my feelings for you.” His strong hand caresses my cheek. I place my hand on his and smile. (Screw Captain Yamamoto’s warning. I’m telling Renji everything.) “Renji, I want to tell you everything the Captain Commander told me today. You need to know who I really am.” I share all of the information the captain gave me with Renji. After my story is finished he leans back against the wall and closes his eyes and grins. “What? What’s that expression?”

“Just thinking.”

“What? Tell me.” I nudge his shoulder.

He laughs, “I’m just thinking how typical it is that a tramp like me would fall for a princess.”

I immediately blush. “Renji, I’m still the same person. I’m still Kyrie, no matter what anyone else says.” He turns to me and smiles again. 

“Good. I don’t want you to be anyone else.” He pulls me into his lap and rests his head on mine. “I’ve become very fond of you Kyrie.” He gently kisses the top of my head then sighs. “But I agree that the world of the living is the safest place for you.” 

I look up at him. “What? No, not you too. How can you say that?”

“Kyrie, I think I need to tell you about Rukia.” A sudden surge of jealousy flashes through my body. “Ok.” I say slowly. He gazes into the distance. “It happened years ago. Three of our captains defected. My old captain from Squad 5, Sōsuke Aizen, gathered the men and took them to Hueco Mundo.” 

“Where the hollows live?” I interrupt.

“Yes, and he built a fortress there. He has been plotting to overthrow the Soul King and take total control of the Soul Society. I was part of the original group chosen to fight him along with Captain Kuchiki, Rukia, and other captains and lieutenants from the Gotei 13. We fought bravely, with the help of a human, Ichigo Kurosaki, and his friends, who all possess amazing spiritual pressure, we won the battle but not the war. While we were there, Rukia met a soul reaper who had been trapped in Hueco Mundo for years. She begged him to return to the Soul Society with her, but he told her his place was there. She made her decision to stay with him and try to bring down Aizen’s fortress from within. Something you need to understand. Rukia and I have been best friends since we were children. We went through the academy together and became soul reapers together. I love her like a sister, she is precious to me and when she chose to stay behind, it nearly killed me.” 

I feel a sudden tenderness and I squeeze Renji’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Truly. I’ll see her again. Rukia is a fighter. I know she’s doing alright. But it was wrong of me to bring her name up in front of the captain the way I did. I wasn’t thinking. Rukia is Captain Kuchiki’s sister. She was adopted into the Kuchiki clan before our graduation from the academy. I was happy for her to have a real family and Captain Kuchiki is a great man. I wouldn’t be his lieutenant if he weren’t. Although it has always been a goal of mine to prove myself worthy and surpass him one day.”

“I believe you will reach that goal.” I say happily. “I’ve seen you fight. You are strong.”

He chuckles, “not as strong as Captain Kuchiki, believe me. He’s kicked my ass a time or two. But maybe…one day…But all that aside, the reason you must return to the world of the living is because Aizen can and will use you as a weapon if he finds you. You’re the last Sakura, the family that started the first rebellion. I know you’re not like them, but he has the power to tap into your ancestors’ dark past and exploit it. I would be lying if I said that his power doesn’t scare me.” I involuntarily shiver. Renji responds and hugs me tighter. “I will tell you one thing Kyrie, and this I’m certain of…I won’t let anything happen to you. I vow to protect you, no matter the cost, my heart and soul are yours and yours alone.” He turns me to face him. “I will see you again.” He takes my face in his hands and brings his lips to mine. 

As he pulls away I can’t help but allow a tear to fall to my cheek. He wipes it away with his thumb. “You are my princess.” I love this sensitive side that he’s shown me and can’t believe that I was lucky enough to meet someone like him. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close. I never want this moment to end. “Thank you for telling me about Rukia. I hope she’s alright and that you get to see her again.” Any piece of wall I have left surrounding my heart is broken by the tear I see forming in Renji’s eye.

I pull him down on top of me as our tongues entwine again. He opens the collar of my shihakushō, revealing my heaving breast and cups the right one, gently massaging it and stimulates my nipple. “Ah!” I let out a small noise and arch my back, pushing myself harder into his firm body. He takes my hand and holds it in place above my head as he slowly moves from my mouth down my neck. He nips and kisses at my throat and collarbone. He places his other hand behind my back, pulling my chest closer to his mouth. His warm lips wrap around my erect nipple and he plays with it, flicking it with his tongue. My body is on fire. I want him now, I want all of him. He bites down gently and I arch my back again and wrap my hands in his hair to steady myself. “Renji…” I whisper. My breaths are shallow. 

Suddenly a bright blue glow, like an aura surrounds me. I feel power pulsing through every fiber of my being. I bring Renji’s mouth back up to mine and kiss him with a hunger I’ve never felt before. It’s as if I need his soul to feel whole. I press my body hard against his and feel him swell against me. But then something unexpected happens. He stops. He breaks our kiss and pushes himself back from me. “What was that? What happened?” He flinches slightly.

“What are you talking about? Did I do something wrong?” I bolt upright. 

Renji is gasping for air. “It felt like you were trying to take my energy and your spiritual pressure increased immensely.” 

I’m terrified by the look in his eye. (His energy? I had that very same thought. What’s happening to me?) I begin shaking uncontrollably and I feel sick. The room around me starts to spin and I feel a rush of heat in my cheeks.

“Kyrie!” Renji catches me before I fall to the floor. He shakes me, “Kyrie, speak to me. Kyrie open your eyes!” My eyes flutter open. “Renji? What happened?” He breathes a sigh of relief. “You fainted. How are you feeling now?”

I touch my head and slowly sit up. “I think I’m alright. Did I hurt you? I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me!”

“No, no I’m fine. It just startled me. You’re so passive. I guess I didn’t expect you to take control like that.” He’s trying to make light of the situation, but his eyes give him away. He’s worried.

“Renji, I’m frightened. Captain Yamamoto told me that I wouldn’t be able to control my power. What if I hurt someone? What if I hurt you? I couldn’t bear it!” He pulls me to him tightly and closes my collar then he rests his head on mine again. “I won’t let that happen. You’re safe with me. Never forget that.” He kisses my forehead and I close my eyes. I bury my head into his warm chest. His hair falls around me as we sit there quietly. Only the sounds of our heartbeats fill the air around us. I look up at him. “I don’t want to leave you.” 

He kisses my cheek, “I don’t want you to either, but it’s only for a little while. Kyrie, we will be together again. I promise.” There’s a knock on the door and we both look in the direction of the sound that signals, “time’s up.” I will my body to get up from the floor and Renji and I straighten and smooth out our uniforms. Renji opens the door to Byakuya on the other side. “Come Miss Nakamura, it’s time.”

“I know. I’m coming.” I turn to Renji and he wraps me in what I hope isn’t our final hug.

“Keep yourself safe.”

I want to tell him that I love him, but all I can muster is a weak “you too.” He lays his cheek on the top of my head and breaths in deeply then whispers so that Byakuya can’t hear him. “You are my princess.” Tears form again but I don’t fight them, I don’t want to. He releases his embrace. “Ok, it’s time. You must go with Captain Kuchiki now.” I nod. I can’t speak. 

“Come” is all that Byakuya says to me. (How can he be so cold? I don’t expect him to give a damn about me, but can’t he see what this is doing to his lieutenant?) I clench my jaw and follow him outside. Again, I tell myself not to look back. (Stay strong Kyrie. You have to stay strong for Renji.) Byakuya and I make it to the Senkaimon and he gives me a black butterfly. “What is this?”

“It is a hell butterfly and it will allow you to pass back through the gate by yourself safely to the world of the living.” 

“Captain Kuchiki? May I ask you one thing before I leave?”

“What is it?”

“What will happen to Renji? You said he is to report for re-assignment. He will not be assigned to my city again will he?” Byakuya takes a quick pause. (Is he actually considering my feelings before he answers?) “No.” (One word? That’s all I get?)

I return his glare. I am not afraid of him anymore. He doesn’t hold any power over me. Not now that I have to return to my own world. I say the one thing I can think that may bring him down a few pegs. “I’m sorry about Rukia. I hope she is safe in Hueco Mundo.” I don’t give him a chance to respond. (I’m sorry Renji, I hope I didn’t just get you into trouble.) The gate opens and I step into the brilliant light. 

******  
Byakuya stares in stunned silence at the place where Kyrie left from. No one had ever spoken like that to him before. “What an insolent brat. She’s too impulsive, she’s trouble, and it’s a good thing she’s going back to her own world.” He crosses his arms, “still…” he closes his eyes and envisions their first meeting in his office. (There was a connection. I can’t deny it. Something deep within me woke up after all these years when I looked into her eyes.) He touches his forehead, “enough. The Commander is right…she doesn’t belong here. She will be safe in the Human World. Aizen cannot know about her.” He turns to walk away but looks back over his shoulder at the Senkaimon. “But…if he does find you Kyrie…I will protect you.” 

******


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji and Kyrie consummate their relationship, but danger lurks nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter introduces the first of many love scenes. I hope you enjoy!

Three months have passed since I was sent back to the Human World from the Soul Society. I’ve felt so numb since I’ve returned. I tried my best to go back to a normal life, but instead I feel like I’ve just been going through the motions. I wake up, go to class, study, have dinner, go to bed, and nothing ever changes. When the girls questioned me about what was wrong, I simply told them that my boyfriend and I broke up. They tried to comfort me the best they could but to no avail because the situation was much more complicated than a simple break up. How could I tell them that I felt dead inside? That there was a piece of me missing that I yearned to get back. 

On the night of my 21st birthday, my friends took me out to celebrate, but even that was bittersweet. All I wanted was Renji. I needed him to be there with me when I discovered my true power, but I was alone. I remember traveling to Grandmother’s world that night. I was desperately seeking advice and knew she would be the only person who could help me. I told her about my talk with Head Captain Yamamoto and she revealed the time they spent together as new recruits in the Academy. To my surprise, she taught him a lot. 

“In spite of my better judgement, I fell in in love with Genryūsai, and he with me. But given my heritage, I knew we couldn’t be together. The clan would never have allowed our union, so I kept him at a distance. After the rebellion, he pleaded my case to Central 46. I swore to him I was never a part of the clan’s plan to overthrow the Soul King. All I wanted was to keep you safe…you and your…brother.”

My eyes go wide at this revelation. “I-I have a brother?” 

She nods. “Yes. His name is Tatsuo Sakura.”

“Where is he now? Is he still alive?”

She looks away. “I’m not sure. You two were separated during the fighting and I’m not sure where he ended up, but I hope every day that he’s doing alright. I can still sense his spiritual pressure. It’s faint, as though he is somewhere far beyond my reach, but he’s still out there.” She stares into the distance. “Anyway, we can speak more about him later. Before we run out of time, I want to speak about your power. Do you understand yet what it is?”

“Not really. I mean I haven’t tried to use it. I think something accidentally happened as I was kissing Renji before I was forced from the Soul Society.” I blush as I admit to kissing Renji to my grandmother. “I…that is to say….”

She just smiles. “No need to be embarrassed. It’s only natural that you’ve fallen for the young lieutenant. You speak of him often.” 

“I do?”

“Oh yes, all the time actually,” she giggles. “And I can see it in your eyes. They gleam every time you mention his name.” She sighs, “young love.” 

I blush, “Grandmother, it’s not like that. Nothing can ever happen between us anyway. I’m not allowed to ever enter the Soul Society again.” I look down and grab my arm then huff. She reaches for my cheek. 

“I don’t believe that. You’ll go back. It’s only a matter of time now.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Kyrie, do you remember what I said about your destiny?”

“Yes, you said I’m destined for greatness and you said to keep him close to my side. Who were you talking about? Were you talking about Renji?”

She shakes her head. “I believe Renji will lead you to him, but I sense someone else in your future, though I do not know yet who that may be.”

“What? How can you see into my future? Are you sure?”

My eyes open as the questions echo in my mind. I sit up slowly and touch my head. “Why am I thinking about that conversation now? How long had it been? That was when, over two months ago?” I look over at my clock, 7:00am. “Well time for another mundane day.” I drag my tired body out of bed and force myself to change my clothes. After I finish getting ready, I step into the living room. The girls have their suitcases sitting by the door. “What’s going on? Are you all going somewhere?”

“Umm yeah! Don’t you remember, it’s our weekend to go to the hot springs?” Maiya says. “We asked you last week if you wanted to go but you were still so mopey, we just gave up trying.” She juts out her lip.

“Oh leave her alone. She’s been through a bad break up, Maiya, give her time.” Reina scolds.

Maiya crosses her arms. “How important could he have really been? You never even introduced him to us. You would think your best friends deserve to know who you’re dating.”

I bite my lip to fight back a tear. “Oh way to go big mouth. You’ve upset her.” Honoka reprimands Maiya.

“No, no I’m fine. It will all be fine.” I wave them off. “It’s just been a long few months. I’ll get over it. Guys come and go right.” I smile the best fake smile I can muster. 

“Exactly! They’re a dime a dozen.” Maiya brightens and puts her hand on my shoulder. “I mean it’s not like he was that dishy teacher’s aide or anything. By the way what happened to him? I heard that he’s not in your English class anymore.” 

I feel an intense pain stab at my gut. “Oh….Mr. Abarai? Yeah…umm…I don’t know what happened to him.”

Honoka crosses her arms. “I heard a rumor that he slept with one of the students and they kicked him out.” 

My face instantly heats up at the accusation. I take a breath, “I don’t really think he’s the kind of person to take advantage of a student, but, who knows, I didn’t know him that well.” Just saying the lie hurt like hell. I did know Renji very well and it hurt that disgusting rumors were circulating around campus about him.

“We can speculate about him later. Girls our taxi is here. We need to go. Kyrie, I hope you have a relaxing weekend and chin up ok? It will all turn out alright.” Reina hugs me then turns to gather her things.

“Bye Kyrie! We love you!” Maiya and Honoka say as they pick up their suitcases and leave through the door. I hear it lock and I am once again, left all alone. I take a deep breath and walk to the kitchen to make breakfast. Suddenly I feel the tug from the Veil. I turn around “who’s there?” No one is standing behind me. I still feel the tugging at my elbow, then I see a figure come into view. Is this real? What am I seeing? I squint into the distance. “Who are you?” The shape slowly takes form and it is a man. He’s almost as tall as Renji, with dark brown hair, a strand hangs in his face, and his intense brown eyes seem familiar. “You don’t recognize me sweet sister? Well it has been a long time.” 

His silky voice sends terror through me. “Did you just call me sister? Are you….Tatsuo Sakura?”

He smiles a dangerous smile. “Well aren’t you full of surprises. I must say I hadn’t expected you to know my name.”

“I have my ways.” I say coyly. “What do you want? Why are you breaking into my mind?” 

“Sister, I’m hurt. Why the suspicion? All I want is for us to be re-united. I’ve missed you severely.” He reaches his hand toward me. “Join me and rule at my side.”

Something deep within me is being pulled toward him. I find myself, involuntarily reaching my hand to grasp his. “No, this is wrong. This doesn’t feel right.” I pull my hand back but he lunges forward and grabs my wrist. I try to let out a scream, but I can’t make a sound. I close my eyes and feel strong hands take my shoulders. “Kyrie!” That voice. I recognize it immediately and my stomach does a somersault. I’m drawn out of Tatsuo’s grasp and I hear him growl as our bond is broken. 

I fall back into Renji’s warm embrace. My head is spinning. “What happened?” I turn slowly and I gasp. I throw my arms around his neck. “Are you really here? I can’t believe you came back. Does Byakuya know? Won’t you get in trouble?” I’m speaking so quickly, that Renji has to put his finger to my lips to keep me from talking. He leans down then replaces his finger with his mouth. For the first time in three months I’m aware of my body. All of the sensation I had been missing suddenly rushes through my veins. I wrap my arms around his neck but then he pulls away.

“Kyrie, where were you just now?” 

“What do you mean? I’ve been right here the whole time.”

He shakes his head, “when I came through that window” he points in the direction of the street, “you were rigid. Your eyes were hollow, you seemed so far away. It took everything I had to bring you back.” 

I don’t respond. (Should I tell him about Tatsuo? No, I don’t want to worry him.) “Well…I…ummm.” I chew on my lip as I try to come up with a convincing lie. Then I realize that I don’t need to lie to him. “Actually, I’ve been spacing out a lot recently. I’ve felt so lost since I’ve returned here.” 

He looks down at me, his eyes are tinged with sadness, “I didn’t want you to leave me either.” He hugs me warmly then he brightens, “However, I was actually sent here with the purpose of bringing you back to the Soul Society.”

“What? Why?” I ask, trying to contain my excitement. 

Renji furrows his brow, his tattoos knit together. “Aizen is mobilizing. We need your help.”

“Mine? How can I help?”

“You’re 21 now right?” He looks down, embarrassed for a second. “By the way. I’m sorry I missed your birthday. If it’s any consolation, I thought about you the entire day.” I smile, my eyes shine. “That means a lot actually. Thank you.”

“Yeah” He touches the back of his neck. “So Happy Belated Birthday.” He takes a step forward and places his hand on my cheek. He slowly pulls my face toward his and places a warm kiss on my lips. “Are your friends home?” He looks over my shoulder as he draws back.

I blush, “Actually they went on a retreat this weekend, to the hot springs. I made an excuse to get out of it.”

His grin lights up his face. “So, we have the place to ourselves then?”

“I guess we do.” I suddenly feel nervous. Renji notices.

“Something wrong?”

“Just feeling a little self-conscious. I haven’t been alone with you in a long time and I guess I’m a little nervous.” 

He wraps me into a strong hug. “Don’t be nervous my princess. Remember, I told you my heart, body, and soul are yours. I would never do anything to hurt you.” He kisses the top of my head. “I’ve missed you so much Kyrie.” He sighs as he rests his cheek on the top of my head. I let out a ragged breath, “I’ve missed you too. So much.” I bury my face in his chest and breathe in his scent. I’m home in his arms. 

I pull away, “oh, would you like to have a seat?” I motion to the couch. He scratches his neck. “Well since your friends aren’t here, we could go to your room.” He grins at me deviously. Oh no this is dangerous, but my heart hammers in my chest thinking about what could transpire in my room. “O-ok, sure. That would probably be more comfortable.” I take him by the hand and lead him into my room. He lays down on my bed and motions for me to join him. I blush but follow suit and cuddle beside him. “I still can’t believe you’re here. Three months might as well have been a lifetime.” 

“It felt like that in the Soul Society that’s for sure. So much has happened since you left.”

I turn toward him and prop myself up on my elbow. “Right, you said that Aizen is mobilizing. Is he planning on attacking the Soul Society?”

“Captain Yamamoto believes so. He thinks we may only have another month. Everyone has been training day and night. Truthfully, I'm exhausted and could use some rest.”

“Well you’re welcome to rest here. Like I said before. My roommates are gone the entire weekend. Please, sleep if you need it. I’m going to take a quick shower.”

“Mind if I join you?” he smirks.

“Uh-um…well…” (I actually do want him to join me but is that too forward of me?) 

“Relax Kyrie. I was only joking.”

“Oh, yeah.” I giggle even though I’m a little disappointed. “I’ll be right back.”

“See you soon.” He rolls onto his back and closes his eyes.

I walk into my bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turn on the water and wait for it to heat up. Once the temperature is perfect, I undress and step in then pull the curtain closed. I feel oddly energized just knowing that Renji is in my bedroom. I feel that familiar tingle start to build. I’m lost in thought and don’t hear the door open. The curtain slowly draws back. I gasp and cover myself. “Renji!” 

“I couldn’t resist. The thought of you in here by yourself was more than I could bear.” He disrobes. I notice his camellia tattoo. I notice a lot of things actually and blush immediately, but my eye is drawn to the flower on his chest. “I see your Gentei Reīn is activated, correct?” I point to his chest.

He touches it, “yeah, my spirit energy has to be suppressed to some degree when I’m in the world of the living. If I were able to fight at my full power, some real damage could be done.”

“Really? That would be quite a sight… to see you fight at your full strength.”

“You may get to soon.” His look is serious. “Enough of that. How’s the water?” 

I completely forgot that I’m standing here naked in the shower. I turn away. “It’s fine. So, are you getting in or not?” I look over my shoulder. My eyes widen in awe as he removes his hakama then steps inside. (Holy….shit…!) Despite my best efforts, my mouth falls open. It’s not just his neck and chest that are covered in tattoos. It’s his entire body. Black tribal ink covers his arms, back, chest, and amazing abs. I scream internally.

He smirks. “Like what you see?”

“Um, yeah. Very much. It’s not fair, you are too perfect.” I keep my gaze above his stomach. I may faint if I look down. He steps closer and puts his hands on my shoulders. My entire body shudders. I move aside so he can stand under the stream. I try my best to avert my gaze from his beautiful body. 

“Kyrie, you don’t have to be so polite. Come here.” He pulls me to him. His body is so firm against mine. I can’t help myself, I begin to trace the tattoos on his abs with my finger. 

“Stop, that tickles.” He pushes me away.

I smile deviously. “Oh really?” I move toward him.

“Don’t Kyrie, I’m warning you.” He grabs my hand and places it on his chest. “This is a safe spot.” He leans down and kisses me. 

I have never been this intimate with anyone before. It’s intoxicating. I never want it to end. I raise up on my tip toes and wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel him pressing against me and it stirs my desire for him. I need to have him now. I reach behind him and turn off the water.

“What are you doing? Are you finished?”

“For now.” I wink. I must be getting better at flirting because Renji’s cheeks go pink. I reach for a towel and wrap it around myself then hand him one. We leave my bathroom and go back to my bedroom. We lay in each other’s arms for a while, just enjoying the peace and quiet. He kisses my forehead. “Kyrie,” he whispers into my ear. His breath makes me shiver.

“Yes?”

“I want you so badly right now. I’m afraid I won’t be able to control myself much longer.”

I smile, “I want you too, it’s just…”

He stops me and places a finger on my lips. “I promise, I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

I want to tell him that I’m a virgin, but I can’t bring myself to say anything. I stare into his eyes. (I wish I knew what he was thinking.) I close my eyes and meet his soft warm lips with my own. I allow myself to trust my body to know what to do. His tongue is familiar in my mouth. He begins to caress my body. His hands are strong but gentle as they explore every part of me. He cups my breast and begins to massage it then pinches the nipple. I yelp and jerk slightly at the jolt it creates but then it’s immediately soothed when he places his warm mouth around it and sucks gently. He starts to play with my nipple with his tongue. I reach for his hair and it falls from its tie. 

“You enjoy doing that don’t you?” He grins up at me and narrows his eyes. 

I giggle. “I really do. I love your hair. Is that weird?”

He laughs, “not at all. I love it too, obviously. He whips his head back and forth teasing me.” 

“Stop it Renji! Way to break the mood!” I tease back. 

He raises his eyebrow, “well maybe this will bring the mood back.” He reaches down and his finger stimulates the most sensitive part of me and my breath catches in my throat. Small bursts of electricity shoot through my body. With each circle of his fingertip I convulse a little in spite of my best efforts to control myself. He smiles and moves down my body, trailing his tongue down my stomach and then, (woah! Oh god). His tongue replaces his finger. I arch my back and lift my pelvis. I reach behind me and grip the pillow. “Ah!” He looks up at me from between my knees. His warm tongue flicks my clit then he brings his fingers back into play. I welcome them inside of me, but I wince slightly. He stops. His tattooed eyebrows are knitted in concern. “Did I hurt you?” He pulls his fingers out and on the tips are small traces of blood. “Kyrie?”

My whole body flushes. I’m so embarrassed. I should have told him. Did I think he wouldn’t find out? He pushes himself up and lays beside me. I can’t bring myself to meet his gaze. “Kyrie look at me,” he takes his hand and turns my face toward his. “Are you a virgin?”

I can feel my cheeks turn bright pink and I hide my face behind my hands. “Don’t ask me that. It’s too embarrassing.” 

He just smiles, that beautiful smile that makes me melt. He pulls my hands away from my face. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. But why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was afraid you would look at me differently. Like something you could break. Like the way you’re looking at me right now. Stop it!” 

He just smirks. “I could never look at you any differently. It’s actually very endearing that you’re still a virgin. So many girls your age in the world of the living aren’t or so I’ve been told. You’re special. You’re my princess.” He strokes my cheek. “Do you want to continue, or do you want to stop? It’s your choice. I would never pressure you.” 

I think on his words. (Renji what did I do to deserve a man like you in my life?) “Yes. Yes I want to. I’m ready to give myself to you, heart, body, and soul.” 

His expression relaxes, “I’ll be gentle I promise. If you say stop I will.” He lifts my chin and kisses me warmly. Our tongues read each other like a book. I wrap my hands in his hair as he moves to my neck then slowly kisses each of my breasts. My nipples tingle at his touch and I can feel warmth and pressure building down below. He slowly slips his fingers inside me, preparing me for what is coming next. He stimulates me with his thumb, making small circles. “Ah! Renji…please.”

“Kyrie?”

“No, please don’t stop.” My voice shakes but he follows my command. He pulls his fingers out and slowly guides himself inside of me. My nerves begin to subside and I feel my body relax. He pushes further and I flinch at the pain and take a deep breath. He stops.

“No I’m fine. Keep going.” He pulls out slightly then pushes in again until suddenly my entire body ignites as I feel myself stretch around him. I let out a long and loud moan. He smiles and pulls out slowly then thrusts back in. The sensation I feel cannot be described in words. Every nerve ending feels as if it’s on fire. He continues, his movements becoming more rapid and powerful with each thrust. He lowers his body and puts his full weight on me then kisses me passionately.

His animal nature takes over and he begins biting at my neck. “Renji! Ah! Yes!” I wrap my legs around his waist and arch my back pressing my pelvis hard into him, welcoming him deeper inside me. He pulls me up to a sitting position on his lap. I bite at his earlobe then move lower to trace his tattoos on his neck with my tongue. He makes an audible groan. I hear him make a low hiss as I bite at his collarbone. Our hands feverishly explore each other. I dig my nails into his back as I bounce on him, he hits that perfect spot over and over and I feel my first burst of pleasure. "Renji!...mng!..." He finds my mouth again and muffles another moan that escapes my lips. 

I push him onto his back and take over. I want to give him as much pleasure as he’s giving me. He takes short rapid breaths. “Let’s slow down a minute ok?” I lean down and kiss his perfect clavicle. Then I lift back up and slowly move my hips back and forth. He grabs them and guides my movements. I place my hands on his hard chest and begin moving up and down and back and forth. “Kyrie, don’t stop…I…ugh!” He closes his eyes and clenches his jaw. He quickly has me on my back again in one single movement then places my right leg over his shoulder. I can see every muscle in his strong arm flex as he thrusts inside me as deeply as he is able. He closes his eyes and kisses the small scar on the inside of my thigh, the one that had been caused by the gillian's cero attack. Warmth lingers there and this angle gives me more pleasure than I can handle and the pressure that has been building is released and I let out a scream of ecstasy. My eyes roll back and suddenly my spiritual pressure increases and we are both surrounded in my blue light. My eyes glow white hot and I’m no longer in control of my mind. 

The hunger is back and I pull Renji down to kiss him hard on the mouth. (This power. It feels amazing!) I don’t want it to stop. I pull on Renji’s firm ass, bringing him further inside me. I squeeze my muscles around him, and he lets out a moan then collapses onto me. We continue to breathe heavily as we come down from the high. Renji’s perfect body glistens with sweat and I gently kiss his forehead then I guide it down to lie on my chest. (Rest now my prince) I think as I stroke his soft crimson locks. I close my eyes and smile as I feel Renji’s heart beat next to mine.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up in Renji’s arms and look around the room, it’s already dark outside. Renji is still sleeping soundly, I can hear his soft breathing. (I guess he really was as exhausted as he said he was from training.) I gently remove his arm and make my way to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and smile at the new glow that surrounds me; my skin is tinted in a healthy pink. In this moment I feel an indescribable happiness. 

As I walk back to my room, I can’t help but lean against the door frame for a brief minute and watch Renji as he sleeps. He’s peaceful and serene, my heart flutters. My gaze is broken when I feel the tug from the Veil. “No, not now. Don’t ruin my perfect moment, please.” I plead with no one in particular, but the pull gets stronger. Suddenly my mind is taken over and I can see Tatsuo again, but this time he’s not alone. Standing next to him is a tall, slender man, with emerald green eyes. Half of his raven hair is covered in a helmet that looks like it’s made of bone; like the masks of the hollows I’ve encountered. I notice that he has a hole in his sternum. Is he a hollow? Green lines the same color as his eyes streak his face, they run from his eyes down to his chin as if he had been crying. He turns to me and frowns. “So, this is her, Lord Sakura?” he asks. 

“Yes, this is my sweet sister, Kitiara Sakura. And by the looks of things, we’ve interrupted something.”

“Holy shit!” I grab a towel that had been tossed on the floor and cover myself. “Tatsuo, what the hell? Why do you keep breaking into my mind? What do you want?”

“Kiti, don’t be rude. Say hello to Ulquiorra. You two will be spending a lot of time together soon.” He grins a devilish grin. It makes my stomach churn.

He takes a step forward. “I told you sweet sister, I want you to rule at my side. We’ll avenge the Sakura clan together.”

“Avenge the Sakura clan? What are you saying?”

“All will be revealed soon. Patience Kiti. I will send Ulquiorra for you when the time is right.” 

“No…” his image fades away as I begin to protest. My whole body is drenched in a cold sweat. I need to tell Renji. I think I need help. I crawl into bed and cuddle up against him. Even this close to him, I don’t feel safe right now. I start to shiver. My trembling wakes him. “Kyrie? Are you alright?” He draws his arms tight around me. “You’re shaking, what’s wrong?”

I look up at him. “Renji, I need to tell you something. It’s been happening more frequently.” 

His eyes widen, “what? Tell me.”

I inhale. “Let’s get up and I’ll make us some tea and something to eat. I promise I’ll tell you everything.” 

“Alright.” He kisses my forehead and sits up. He pulls on his hakama and slips his arms into his shitagi. I’m sad to see those tattoos get covered up, but that’s not important right now. He turns to face me. “Ready?” I had already pulled on my robe. He follows me to the kitchen and has a seat on the bar stool as I make tea.

“So, what’s going on? You seemed really frightened. I can’t help if you don’t let me in.” 

“I know, and I will. I’m just not really sure what it means.” I touch my forehead. “My thoughts are being invaded.” 

“Invaded? By who, or what?” There’s a tremor in his voice. The squeal of the tea kettle makes me jump as the water boils. I remove it from the burner and pour the water over the tea bags in our cups. I place a cup in front of Renji then take my seat next to him and blow on my tea. “Do you remember me telling you that I traveled to a world I had never seen in my waking mind?”

“Yes, and I told you that was your consciousness, your inner world. A place where we Soul Reapers go to speak with our Zanpakutō.” 

I shake my head. This place isn’t like that though. I’m not a soul reaper and I don’t have a Zanpakutō. The place I traveled to was the realm Head Captain Yamamoto banished my Grandmother Hotarubi to after the Sakura uprising. She should have been executed along with the rest of my clan, but the Head Captain said he couldn’t bring himself to subject her to that fate. He loved her and she loved him.”

“Huh. Interesting.” Renji interrupts.

“What?”

“Sorry, just weird to picture the Commander actually loving someone or showing any sign of weakness.” He takes a long sip of tea. “I’m sorry, continue please.”

“Right, so, I’ve traveled there a few times and spoken with her. The night of my 21st birthday she revealed some big news to me. I…umm…I have a brother.”

“A brother? What happened to him? Is he in the Soul Society?”

“She’s not sure where he is. She says that she can barely feel his spirit energy, like he’s somewhere very far away.” Renji listens intently. “So the reason I never knew about him was because during the uprising, we were separated. You know that I was placed with a family in the Human World, but he was taken somewhere else. She said she didn’t know where he was taken, she lost him.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He places his hand on mine.

“It’s okay, I mean it’s not like I knew him. The concerning thing is…and this is what I really needed to tell you is…that…” He takes his hand from mine and tucks a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear then he slowly glides his fingers through my long hair. “Let me in Kyrie, trust me.” I warm as he strokes my hair. “My brother has been speaking with me.” I poke my head. “In here. I see him in my mind. And tonight, I saw him again, but this time he had someone with him. It was a tall, slender man with a hole in his chest, like a hollow…”

“An arrancar.” Renji’s hand falls from my hair and he clenches his fist. He turns to me, his eyes are serious. “Kyrie, search your memories. Can you remember which room he was standing in? Was there anything that stood out to you?”

I close my eyes and clear my mind. An image begins to appear, behind Ulquiorra there is a throne. My eyes shoot open. “Yes, there was a stone throne!”

Renji stands abruptly. “Shit!” 

I recoil. “What? What does the throne mean?”

“This can’t be happening. I won’t believe it.”

I stand and clasp his hands in mine. “What won’t you believe? Do you know my brother?” 

“Maybe, but I pray that I’m wrong. We need to get you back to the Soul Society, tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes, I’m sorry it has to be so suddenly Kyrie, but I need you to be prepared for the worst. You may never return to the world of the living. Do you understand me?”

“No, I don’t. I can’t just abandon my life here! What will I tell my friends? My family?”

He runs his hand through his hair and clenches his jaw. “Kyrie, there’s no time. Please just do as I say and gather whatever you need. You’re going to stay with me until we figure out our next move. As for your family and friends, we’ll take care of everything. Don’t worry, okay?” He quickly kisses my cheek. 

“Alright, I trust you. I’ll do what you ask.” I quickly gather up a few clothes, my toothbrush and some other toiletries and throw them in my duffel bag. Before we head to the Senkaimon, I take one final look around my room. Something inside tells me I’ll never see this place again. I silently say goodbye to my human life and plans for the future. Everything changed the moment Renji and I stepped through the gate to the Soul Society for the final time.

We walk to Renji’s room located in the Squad 6 barracks. “Put your things away. We need to go speak with Captain Kuchiki as soon as possible.” I throw my duffel onto his bed. “I don’t need to unpack. This is important. Let’s go speak with the captain.” He takes my hand and leads me to Byakuya’s office. He knocks on the door. “Captain, it’s Renji. May I come in?”

“Enter Lieutenant.” I hear Byakuya’s commanding voice. 

Renji opens the door and I follow behind him. “So, your retrieval of Miss Nakamura was a success I see.”

“Yes, sir, but that’s not the only reason we’ve come to see you. Kyrie has alerted me to a most concerning situation, and I needed to tell you right away.”

“What is this news? Have a seat, let’s speak.”

We sit on the couch and Byakuya takes a seat in a chair across from us. He leans back and crosses his arms. “You are free to speak Miss Nakamura.” 

“Thank you sir.” I tell Byakuya about my brother and his ability to invade my mind. I tell him that he is even able to touch me, I remember when he grabbed my wrist before Renji pulled me from the trance. Byakuya’s stony expression never changes.

“Sir, do you think her brother is really….” 

“Yes, Lieutenant. I believe your hunch is correct.” 

Renji jumps up from the couch. “Damn him!” 

“Renji, calm down. Does Miss Nakamura understand the situation she’s found herself in?”

I answer, even though his question was directed at Renji. “No, Captain. I can’t say that I completely understand what’s going on. Besides being a member of the Sakura clan like myself, who is he?” 

Byakuya’s voice stays steady as he speaks plainly. “We know him as Sōsuke Aizen, the captain of the 5th Division who defected with two of our other captains.” My eyes widen. “No! That can’t be right!” I stand up. “Renji told me about him. I don’t believe my brother is as evil as that man.”

“From what you’ve told me, you know nothing of your brother, Miss Nakamura. You said yourself you were separated from him as a child during the uprising. The man you saw him standing with was an arrancar; an experimentation of Aizen’s making. He merged hollows with soul reaper power and created a powerful army. The one called Ulquiorra is one of his Espada. There are ten all together and they are the strongest of his arrancar army. We fought them before but were unsuccessful in defeating him completely.” He clenches his fists. “He eluded us and slipped back to Hueco Mundo. The Head Captain did not pursue him. He believed we should train harder and prepare ourselves for the final battle.” 

“Yes, Renji said he’s been training intensely since I was sent away.”

“The Head Captain believes we have around a month before Aizen will make his next move. We’ll be ready for him this time. I’m certain. And now we have you. I believe you are the key to his defeat.”

“Wow Captain, was that almost a compliment?” I grin.

He looks away, “no, just stating a fact. As his sister, you must have some kind of power that will be useful. Now if you please Miss Nakamura, I need to speak with the Lieutenant alone.”

I look at Renji for reassurance and he nods. “Oh, alright, I’ll just step outside then, I guess.” As I get up from the couch, Renji grabs my hand. “Everything will be alright Kyrie. We’ll protect you.” I smile and squeeze his hand then follow through with my command. I step outside and close the door.

******  
“Sir, what do you make of all of this? I can’t believe myself that the same person who is Kyrie’s flesh and blood is our greatest enemy.”

“The timing of her arrival seems to be more than coincidence.” Byakuya puts his finger to his chin in contemplation. After a moment, he looks up. “Renji, I believe she should stay at my manor.”

“What? Why?”

“She’ll be safer there, than she will here in the barracks. Aizen could have spies. At my manor, she will be protected by my guards every hour of the day and my servants can watch her when I’m away.”

“Sir, with all due respect, I must protest. I only just now got Kyrie back. I can’t lose her again.” 

“You would risk her safety only to satisfy your own emotions?”

Renji blushes. “She is my everything, and I will do whatever it takes to protect her.” 

“If that is the truth, then you must see, that she will be safest if placed outside of the Seireitei. This bond that Aizen has formed with her is very concerning. He isn’t aware of the ins and outs of my manor, but he is of the Seireitei, don’t forget he was a lieutenant before he was a captain. He knows this place like the back of his hand. He could use the bond to find her anywhere within these walls.”

Renji thinks on this. “Yes sir, I know you’re right…it’s just…”

“You may visit her Lieutenant. I’m not completely heartless.”

“Thank you sir.”

“So, we’re in agreement then? She will stay at my manor until Aizen makes his move.”

“Yes sir.” Renji bows. “Sir?”

“Yes?” 

“May I tell her? I think the news would be better coming from me.”

“Do whatever you think is best. I will have my servants prepare her room. Bring her to my manor tomorrow.”

Renji leaves the office and finds Kyrie to tell her the decision. He knows she’s not going to be happy about this. He reaches his arm behind his head and rubs the back of his neck. 

******


	16. Chapter 16

I spot Renji as he walks down the hallway toward me. The look in his eye worries me. “So? What did the Captain have to say that was so important that I couldn’t be present?”

“Kyrie, come with me. Let’s speak in my room.”

“Alright.” He takes my hand and leads me to his room. As we enter, he sits on the bed and motions for me to sit next to him. “Have a seat. We need to talk.”

My insides knot. “That is not a phrase a girl wants to hear from the guy she made love with barely 24 hours ago.”

He takes my hands. “Kyrie, I care about you…a lot…I…”

I touch my palm to his cheek. “Renji, I feel the same. I gently lean up and kiss him.” He sighs and caresses my arms then rests his forehead on mine. “Why is this so difficult?”

“Renji, please, just tell me what you’re thinking. I can’t take this. I’m creating the worst scenarios in my mind right now!”

“Kyrie, I love you.” He gazes into my eyes. My breath catches in my throat, but I wrap my arms around his neck and passionately take his mouth. He inhales deeply and places his hand on the back of my head and slowly lays me back on the bed. Our tongues dance as he positions himself on top of me. He removes my shirt and tosses it on the floor then he pulls up my skirt. “I need you now Kyrie.”

“I’m yours.” I reach for him and pull down his hakama then begin stroking his shaft, he is rock hard in my hand. I sit up and position myself on my knees and put my mouth around his warm throbbing cock. I slowly move my head back and forth. I lick his tip as I continue stroking. “Ungh, Kyrie, you’re amazing.” He leans his head back as I begin to move faster. I feel his muscles tense and can feel that he’s close to release. He removes himself from me then lays me back again hungrily thrusting himself inside me. I arch my back at the sharp sensation, but then quickly settle into the rhythm of his movements. I wrap my legs around his waist and welcome him deeper inside me. “Ah! Renji don’t stop!” He begins to pump faster as the sound of his name leaves my lips. My breathy gasps fill the air. He grips my hips and quickly flips me over, pushing me to my hands and knees then takes me from behind. This position hits all of the right places and I can feel the warm pool below ready for release. I cry out as I shudder and soak his cock with the first wave of ecstasy. He pulls my hair and leans down to kiss my neck then he trails his tongue along my shoulders, biting playfully.

He knows exactly how to read my body. It’s not fair how fast he’s able to make me cum. I move away from his embrace and turn around to face him. I remove his top to reveal his tattoos and trace them with my tongue. I start to kiss down his abs to his cut V and push him back, eager to give him as much pleasure as he’s given me. I position myself on top of him and guide him into my wet entrance. I take all of him in and tense my muscles, squeezing his girth. “Kyrie!” He gasps. “Ugh, fuck!” I push myself up and down and move my hips back and forth. “Cum for me Renji.” I look down and we lock eyes. “Kyrie, you know what that does to me. Nngh” He bucks again as I bounce faster, he’s hitting my g-spot with each thrust. “Ah! Renji! I’m going to…”

“Do it baby, drench me.” He grips my hips and increases the speed. Waves of pleasure wash over me and I release again, onto his stomach. “Mmm, yes babe, I love that. I’m so close!”

He sits up and our bodies form a V. He buries his head in my neck and kisses hungrily. He takes over my body and thrusts forcefully into me. His strong hands grip my back as he finally finds release. With heavy lids, he looks into my eyes and kisses me again. We stay in that embrace for a few minutes, neither of us wanting to break the moment.

I pull away for a breath of air and he rests his head on my chest and sighs. “The Captain wants to keep you at his manor.” 

“What?” 

He looks back up at me. “He believes you’ll be safer there, than you will here in the barracks.” I run my hand through his hair and guide his head back to my chest. “Is that what this was all about?” He doesn’t look at me. I move away from him and lay on my stomach. I prop myself up on my elbows and he lies down next to me and strokes my cheek. 

“Maybe.”

I look away but he takes my chin and turns my face back toward his gaze. “Hey, I do love you….very much.” He kisses my forehead. A tear forms in my eye and I take a shaky breath. “I-I love you too.” He smiles and pulls me to him. I take his hand and kiss his fingertips. “I trust you. If you think I’ll be safer there, then…I’ll go.” He brushes my hair from my face. “When do I have to leave?” 

“Tomorrow.”

I bite my lip, “well at least we have tonight. And it will be alright. I mean it’s not like the Captain will bother me. I don’t think he likes me that much, to be honest. I’ll look at it like a retreat. It’ll be like a nice bed and breakfast.”

He smiles. “You’re an amazing woman. Thank you for making this decision easier. I know the Captain will keep you safe, and he told me I will be able to visit you. We’ll see each other all the time. You’ll get sick of me after a while, I’m sure.”

“Don’t say that. It could never happen. I would never tire of you.” I lean my head against his chest and breathe in deeply. “Should we get some sleep? It’s been a long day.”

“Mmhmm” I hear him say as he rests his head on mine and we fall fast asleep. 

I wake with a start. I look around and forget that I’m currently in Renji’s room. He’s lightly snoring. I smile warmly and sit up and stretch. For some reason I can’t fall back asleep. I decide to take a walk outside to get some fresh air. (Maybe the night air will make me tired again.) I grab a t-shirt and sweatpants from my duffel and slip them on then quietly slide open the door. As I step out, the cool night air, caresses my face. I take a deep breath. The sky is so bright and clear as I step to the railing and stare up at the stars.

“Miss Nakamura?” I recognize that voice. My heart thumps and I turn around. “Byakuya, you startled me.” This time he doesn’t correct me and tell me to call him Captain Kuchiki. His silence unnerves me more than his reprimands. I rub my arm and look away. 

“What are you doing up so late?” He asks, taking a step closer. I feel my heart speed up and instinctively take a step back. “I assume the Lieutenant told you about our arrangement. I believe it is the best way to keep you safe.”

“Yes, he mentioned that, and I agreed to it. I trust him completely and I know he will do whatever it takes to protect me.”

“You will report to my manor tomorrow afternoon. I will have my servants prepare your room.”

I bow, “thank you very much sir.”

“Yes, well, I’m sorry if I disturbed your evening.”

I look up at him, the moon glints off of his silver eyes. He really is beautiful. “You didn’t.” I smile. (Maybe he’s not so bad.) 

“Kyrie.” 

I gasp. (Did he just call me by my first name?) He tentatively reaches his hand out to touch my cheek. I know I should reject his touch but I’m frozen. Instead of turning away, I do the opposite, I press my face into his palm and close my eyes. I feel heat begin to rise in me. (Oh no, what am I doing? Stop Kyrie!) My inner conflict is broken as Byakuya speaks.

“I don’t understand,” he narrows his eyes and frowns. 

I meet his gaze, “I’m sorry, what is it you don’t understand?” 

“From the first time I laid eyes on you, you stirred something within me. I don’t understand this feeling.” He furrows his brow and drops his hand. 

“Byakuya, may I say something?”

“Speak.”

“I had the same feeling. I can’t explain it, but…when I’m near you…I have these…urges.”

He raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow “urges?”

I take a step forward, my heart is hammering in my chest as I lean up.

“Kyrie!” I hear Renji shout from a distance. I quickly step back from Byakuya.

He readjusts his scarf, “it sounds like the Lieutenant is looking for you. You better go. Goodnight Miss Nakamura.”

“Yeah…okay, goodnight Byakuya.”

"It’s Captain Kuchiki,” he says as he walks away.

(What did I almost do? I nearly ruined everything! I literally just told Renji that I love him. How could I almost kiss another man?)

“Kyrie there you are! I woke up and you were gone. I was worried.”

“I’m fine, just couldn’t sleep. Your snoring was keeping me awake.” I flick his nose. He grabs my hand and a shock shoots through my body. He grins slyly. “Let’s go back to bed.” I gladly follow, but all the while thoughts of Byakuya linger. 

The next day Renji delivers me to the Kuchiki manor. I’m greeted by one of the servants, and she leads me to my room. “This is where you will be staying Miss. I hope it is to your liking.” 

“It’s very nice. Thank you.” 

She bows. “Please let me know if you will require anything further.” 

“Not at this time. I think I’ll just settle in.” She bows again and leaves the room. I sit on the bed and sigh. Renji and I had one last kiss before he handed me over to the servants. He has a lot of work to catch up on and says he needs to train after that. He says he will come to see me as soon as he’s able, but he doesn’t know when that will be. Even though I’m discouraged, I’m still going to try to make the best of this situation. I lie back on the bed and close my eyes. A knock on my door brings me back.

“Miss Nakamura, may I come in?” 

I know who it is, without even needing to ask. My heart starts to pound against my rib cage. I put my hand over my chest. “Stop it.” 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Sorry, please enter, Captain Kuchiki.”

Byakuya slides open the door and steps in. “I wanted to check and make sure that everything is to your satisfaction.” 

“Yes sir, this place is beautiful. I love the river.” I point out the window. 

“Yes, it is very peaceful. I often walk in the garden when I need to clear my mind.” He pauses, “well I’m glad everything is to your liking. If you should need anything do not hesitate to ask any of the servants. Good day Miss Nakamura.” He turns and leaves.

It’s like our encounter last night didn’t even happen. I don’t really know what I was expecting. Besides, I’m with Renji, I’m loyal to him. He’s already done so much for me. I lie back down and throw my arm across my face. As I begin to drift off, I feel the pull. This time I don’t fight. I open my eyes and Tatsuo is standing in front of me. He’s accompanied by Ulquiorra again. 

“Hello sweet sister. I see you’ve made your way back to the Soul Society, however, I’m not sure as to where you are exactly.” 

“And you’re not going to find out. I’m being protected from you Tatsuo or should I call you Aizen?”

He grins deviously. “So, my reputation precedes me. I assume you know the whole truth now? Well let me enlighten you sister. They’re lying to you.” 

“I don’t believe you. Why would they lie?” 

He laughs, “That is what they have always done. They lie and plot to keep their secrets. I’m afraid my naïve sister that you’ve put your trust in the wrong people. But don’t worry, everything will go according to plan. We’ll be together soon. Ulquiorra, let’s go, we need to gather the other Espada. It’s almost time.”

Ulquiorra fixes his emerald eyes on me. His frown never falters, then he turns and follows Aizen, “yes Lord Sakura.” 

I jolt awake as there is another knock on my door. “Miss Nakamura, dinner is ready and Lord Kuchiki wishes for you to join him.” (Dinner with Byakuya? I’m not sure if Renji would approve, but this is his home, how can I refuse him?) “Yes, I’ll be right there.” 

She slides the door open, “pardon my intrusion Miss but, Lord Kuchiki wishes you to wear this.” She holds a beautiful peony kimono in her hands. “Thank you.” I say as I take it from her and slip it on. The fabric is the softest silk. I slip on the matching sandals and make my way down the hall to the dining room. Byakuya is already seated at the table. I take my place across from him and kneel on the pillow provided for me. I bow slightly to him. “Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Captain Kuchiki.”

“Kyrie, there is no need for formalities in my home.” I gasp again as he uses my first name. I look up. “Yes sir, of course. May I call you Byakuya then?” My heart begins to beat faster.

“Here, you may.” 

I grin, “alright…Byakuya.” 

“But don’t get too liberal with it.” He turns his head and stares into the distance with a pensive look, “eat before your food gets cold.” We eat in silence. Even though it should feel tense, it strangely feels very comfortable, just being with him, eating dinner. It feels…natural. 

“So how has your first day been?”

“Oh, umm. It was fine. Uneventful really. I just got some rest.” (I’m not going to tell him about my brother breaking into my mind again. He would probably tell Renji and it would only worry him. I can deal with my brother on my own. I’m not afraid of him. Ulquiorra on the other hand, he is slightly more terrifying. Those serpent eyes, never blink.) 

“Rest is important. You’ll need your strength for the battle ahead.”

“I’m sorry, battle? You expect me to fight?”

“Like it or not, you will likely be drawn into the fight with Aizen and you need to be prepared for every possible option that may present itself. I want you to train with the Lieutenant.”

“Train? I don’t have a Zanpakutō, what am I to train with?”

“You’re of one of the Noble Houses, you will use kidō.” 

“What is kidō?”

“Unlike the sword, kidō is produced from yourself. It’s a magic that dwells inside. Any member of the noble houses are allowed to use kidō even if they are not themselves a soul reaper, or been through the academy. I admit, Renji hasn’t mastered his kidō powers, however, I do not have the time to train you myself. He can at least teach you the basics. It will be enough to keep you safe. You’ll start tomorrow after he finishes his other work and his own training.”

My heart flutters. I’m excited to see Renji again so soon. Training with him could be fun. “Alright, sounds good to me. I look forward to learning.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I believe you will be a quick study, given your heritage.” He gets up from the table, “thank you for joining me Kyrie, it has been pleasant. Sweet dreams.”

“Yes, you too Byakuya. Goodnight.” I bow again as he walks away and glides down the hallway. His steps don’t make a noise, he really is an angel. 

I get up from the table and make my way back to my room. I change into a nightgown and settle myself into bed. It is so soft and warm, I drift off to sleep instantly. I smile in spite of myself as Byakuya’s face appears in my mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji comes up with a fun way to train with Kyrie, but did he take it too far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be interesting to add a scene with Renji and Kyrie just having fun together, like a real couple would. I enjoy exploring the layers of their relationship. I hope you like it!

“Try again Kyrie, this time concentrate. You nearly took me out last time!” 

“I’m sorry Renji, I’m trying! We’ve been at this for hours. I’m not going to get it.” We had been practicing kidō all evening and all I managed to do was blow up the rocks around me. Renji had taken me to a secret training ground, where he told me he learned his bankai. He said we could train here without any interruptions. A frustrated tear comes to my eye. I puff out an exasperated breath. “Byakuya told me that due to my heritage, I would catch on quickly, but I’m terrible at this!” Renji walks over to me and hugs me tightly. 

“You’re too hard on yourself. You’re amazing love, but I would have been really surprised if you had picked it up that quickly. You’ve only just acquired your powers and found out who you truly are. Give yourself time.” He leans down and kisses me. 

“You’re so patient with me, Renji.” He narrows his eyes. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” I blush and look down at my feet. 

“I was just thinking, maybe you need a little motivation. What do you say to some strip training?” 

My head snaps up and my whole body flushes. “Well that sounds…fun…but also extremely dangerous. What if I light you on fire or something?” 

He laughs, “babe you’re not going to be aiming at me. We’ll do target practice. If you miss a target, you remove a piece of clothing, but if you make a target, I’ll remove something.” 

“You’re on, Mr. Abarai.” I grin coyly. 

Renji sets up the targets then runs back over to me. “Ready? Start with 1, go!”

I raise my hands, “Hadō number one Shō.” A small ball of light shoots from my hand but it misses the target.

“Ah tough luck, well, what will you remove?” He crosses his arms and chuckles. I take off my sandal and chuck it at him. He moves his head slightly and it flies past his shoulder. “Take it easy babe, we’re just having fun. Try again.” I turn away from him and repeat the incantation again. This time it hits the target, it was the edge but still, it counts. I whirl around and grin. “Strip Abarai.” He smirks and takes off his kasode.

“Alright Kyrie, now move to the next one. Go!”

“Hadō number four, Byakurai.” (Shit I missed.) I take off my other sandal. Renji crosses his arms. “At this rate, we’ll never get to the good stuff, if you keep playing it safe.”

“Excuse me for not going balls to the wall and removing my shirt first Renji dear. You made that decision on your own!”

He laughs, “right, go again.” I hit my target this time and he removes his shitagi. “I see what you’re trying to do. Well you won’t distract me with your chiseled abs sir.” 

“You’ve figured out my whole scheme.” He raises his eyebrow. “C’mon, move on to the next spell.” 

I continue moving through the kidō spells. I manage to accomplish 1, 4, 11, and 12 once I make it to number 31, I’m almost completely naked, but Renji isn’t that clothed either, we’re both down to our last garment. I should be embarrassed, standing in this strange place in broad daylight in just my panties, but I’m not. I’m with the man I love and we’re all alone. Plus I’m really enjoying learning this way. “Alright this one is for the win Abarai. You’re about to lose those shorts.” I concentrate all of my power into this last spell. “Hadō number thirty one Shakkahō!” I feel a rush of energy flow through me and my aim hits true. I blast the target right at the bull’s eye. I throw my hands in the air “Ha ha! I did it! I win! In your face Abarai!” 

Renji claps, “nice one Nakamura. Well you won fair and square so…” he slips down his shorts and stands in front of me completely exposed. My cheeks flush. “So here I am, what are you going to do about it?” 

“I think…I’m going to leave you here!” I run away and head for the ladder that leads out of the training chamber. 

“Oh no you don’t princess!” He runs after me and catches me in his arms, taking us both to the ground.” We laugh together as he lays on top of me. I pant as I ask, “so Mr. Abarai, how did I do?”

“Not bad, but I think we need a few more training sessions.” He leans down and kisses my neck then moves up to my ear and takes my lobe in his teeth. I hiss as I breathe in. I cup his face in my hands and kiss him hard on the mouth, parting his lips with my tongue. I feel him swell against me as his fingers trail down my stomach. He pulls my panties down then slowly begins to stimulate my clit. “Ah!” I arch up to press myself against his finger. He then slips them inside me and curls them to find my g-spot. He begins to move them in and out faster as he continuously swirls inside me. “Holy shit, you’re so good at that. You’re going to make me…ah!” He pulls his fingers out, leaving me at the edge of orgasm then he starts to rub my throbbing nub again. It’s so sensitive from his previous stimulation that I feel the pressure build instantly at his touch. But he stops as I arch my back again, leaving me once more at the edge of orgasm.

He reaches up and pins my arms above my head with his left hand then slowly drags a fingertip along my wet opening. He tightens his grip as I writhe underneath him. I move my hips, trying to guide his fingers inside but he holds me down.

“Renji, why are you…uh…ah!” He inserts his fingers deep inside me and rubs my clit vigorously with his thumb. I feel heat rise from my core. The pressure builds below again as I feel my womanhood throb. Then he removes his fingers again, and I come crashing down from the high before I can reach release. (This is excruciating. Why is he doing this?) I try to struggle free from his grip and my chest heaves, “why are you teasing me this way?” 

He nips at my collar bone. “We’re still training, and you need to build up your stamina.” He runs just the tip of his tongue around the edge of my ear. My whole body trembles beneath him. “Renji…stop…please…”

“Are you sure?” He moves down between my knees and begins to suck on my clit then slides his fingers in again. The sensation is too much. My eyes roll back and I lift my pelvis. He pushes his fingers deeper inside me. I tense my muscles as he brings me to the edge again. “Don’t stop! Ngh! Ah!” I’m right on the verge as he stops completely, then blows cool air on my hot and dripping entrance. Bringing me down from the high once more.

I suddenly feel enraged that he won’t allow me to reach orgasm. Is he getting some sort of sick pleasure out of this? He kisses my inner thigh and smirks. Every nerve ending feels like it’s on fire as I yell “Stop!” A blue aura glows around me, shoving Renji back. His eyes widen. I sit up. “What was that?” I exclaim. I pout and turn away from him, covering my chest with my arms. “I thought you loved me. What you just did was cruel.” 

He realizes he took his teasing too far. “Kyrie.” 

I ignore his plea and get up to go get my clothes. As I begin to dress, he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me. “Don’t be mad. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I had an idea about testing your power and I took it too far. There’s nothing I enjoy more than giving you pleasure.” He tries to kiss my neck, but I move away from his embrace. “Save your experiments for someone else.”

“Babe, I said I was sorry. I’ve noticed that your powers ignite when you’re pushed to the brink. I want to help you release them, you know, reach your full potential.”

“I don’t need your help! Not that way.” I turn away from him again. “What were you trying to prove?”

“Prove? I wasn’t trying to prove anything Kyrie. I said what I meant. I noticed that your power manifests when your emotions run high and I thought I would push you a little. You’re holding back. Why are you scared of your power?”

I whirl around. “I’m not scared! Just because I don’t show off and throw my power around like you do Zabimaru, doesn’t mean I’m scared of it.” 

His face goes red. He turns and reaches down for his shorts and pulls them on. “Excuse me Princess for trying to help you reach your full potential. What does a dog like me know about royalty anyway right?” 

My breath catches, “Renji…” A tear drops to my cheek. I quickly turn back around and grab my kosode. As I’m putting it on, Renji comes up behind me and hugs me. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” 

I’m still too angry with him and I shrug him off. “Sorry, but suddenly I’m not in the mood. We’re done for the day. Byakuya will be waiting for me for dinner.” I hear his breath catch and I immediately feel my stomach knot. I don’t look at him as he finishes dressing. All I can do is clench my fists and berate myself for using Byakuya against him. (I’m truly the worst person. Maybe I am more like my brother than I would care to admit...a Sakura to the core.) I slowly turn, “Renji, I…I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.” 

As he pulls on his shitagi he says, “so, you and the Captain have dinner often?” 

I grab my arm and bite my lip, “well we did last night. I don’t know if it will be a regular thing.” 

“It makes no difference to me Kyrie, really. You’re a guest in his home. Do whatever he asks of you. We should both be thankful that he offered to protect you. Let’s go, it’s getting late.” 

He extends his hand and I take it in mine. He leads me to the ladder and helps me climb up. Things between us are tense as he walks me to the Kuchiki manor. When we arrive he pecks me on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Okay.” He turns but I grab his arm. “Renji wait.” I can’t leave things this way. I lean up and wrap my arms around his neck. Tears trail down my face as I kiss him desperately. He picks me up and cradles me in his strong arms and I rest my head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know this is hard on you and I only made it worse.” He rubs my back and allows me to cry. It feels good. I’ve been holding this back for a while. “I’m not ready to go back yet. Can we talk somewhere?”

He sets me down, “of course.” He takes my hand and laces his fingers in mine. We walk to the back of the manor and sit on the bridge that crosses the river, our feet dangle over the edge as the giant koi fish swim silently beneath us. His arm is around my waist as I lean against his shoulder. I take a deep breath. “I need to tell you something.”

“Before you say anything, I want to apologize again for what I did. It was stupid. I should have never forced anything like that on you.” He turns to meet my eye, “I would never hurt you Kyrie. I’m so sorry.” He leans in to kiss me again, but I interrupt him.

“My brother broke into my mind again.”   
His eyes widen and he grasps my shoulders. “Kyrie, you have to stop letting him do that. He could find out where you are!” 

“You don’t think I know that? I know how serious the situation is. If I knew how to control this connection, I would. But I don’t understand how he’s able to invade my thoughts.” I begin to tremble. “I’m scared. He threatened me this time.” 

Renji hugs me tight. “I swear I’ll kill that bastard myself if he lays a single finger on you.” I can’t control the shaking of my body, my lip quivers and tears stain my face again. I wipe my eyes. “I’m so sorry. I promise I’m not this big of a cry baby. I’m just so exhausted from trying to pretend I’m strong.” 

He cradles me in his lap. “I wish I knew what to do. It’s maddening feeling this helpless.” 

I look up at him, "why do you feel helpless? You’re the second strongest person in the 6th division only to the Captain.”

“That might be true, but Aizen’s stronger. He’s stronger than the Captain and if I may speak honestly; that strikes more fear into my heart than any thought of defeat.” 

“You really look up to him don’t you?” I feel a new tenderness for Renji as he reveals another facet of himself to me. 

“He’s my Captain. I would put my life on the line for him. Just like I would for you.” He kisses the top of my head. 

“Renji…”

“Mmm?”

“Can you stay with me tonight? Please? I-I don’t want to be alone.”

“You don’t think the Captain would mind?”

“His room is in the far wing” I point in the direction, “he won’t notice. Even so, he said you would be allowed to visit me, right?”

“He did, but I think he was implying during the day.”

“I don’t care what he implied. He can’t keep you from me.” 

“There she is. Fierce as ever. Alright, let’s go then.” He takes my hand and we walk to my room. I quietly slide the door open then close it behind Renji. My heart pounds, I feel like we’re sneaking around in my parents’ house. I look over my shoulder and Renji is frozen, rooted to his spot. My stomach drops. “What’s wrong?”

“Th-this is Rukia’s room.” 

“What? Byakuya didn’t tell me. Why would he have put me in here? There are other rooms to choose from.” I bite my lip, “if it makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to stay. I’ll be alright.” 

He relaxes. “No, it’s fine. I want to stay with you.” He leans down and kisses me softly. “It’s late, let’s get some sleep, alright?” 

I change into a sleeping kimono and slide into bed. Renji removes his shirts and sleeps in only his hakama. He wraps his arms around me, and we fall asleep; happy to have made up from our fight and just be in each other’s arms once more. 

Light shines through the window as I wake the next morning. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. Renji rolls over and smiles. “Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?” 

“I did actually. You make me feel so safe. I don’t know what I would do without you.” I lean down and kiss his cheek.

“Oh, I’m sure you would be just fine, but why find out?” he winks.

I grin, “you’re such a dork.” I laugh. “So, what do you have planned for the day?” 

He rolls onto his stomach and buries his face in the pillow. “Nothing fun; paperwork, subordinate matters, budgeting for new barracks, training. It’s all so boring and tedious.” He looks up at me. “I would much rather stay in bed all day with you.” 

“Well obviously I would want that too, but you have to…in your words pay the bills.”

He chuckles. “Yeah, need to work, so I can get my baby nice things, right?”

“Oh, stop it. I’m not that kind of girl.” 

He sits up and pulls me to him. “No, you’re not, you’re better than that. You’re perfect.” My whole body flushes. We’re interrupted by a knock on the door. Our eyes dart in the same direction. “Miss Nakamura, breakfast is ready.” 

“Thank you, be right there.” 

“His Lordship is waiting for you.”

I gasp, (Byakuya is having breakfast with me now? Maybe because I missed dinner?) 

Renji sighs, “it sounds like you’re being summoned. You better go, don’t want to keep the Captain waiting. I’ll slip out once you’re down the hall.” He kisses me tenderly then gets out of bed. “Duty calls.” 

“Right.” I quickly change into a new kimono and open the door but this time I look back and smile over my shoulder. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Kyrie.” Renji smiles then leaves as I walk down the hallway.


	18. Chapter 18

I quickly walk to the dining room to meet Byakuya for breakfast. Like the night before, he’s already waiting for me. “Good morning Kyrie. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did.”

“You came back very late last night. I was concerned something happened.”

“Renji and I were training and lost track of time. I’m sorry if I worried you.”

He looks away for a moment then locks eyes with mine. “I think maybe I should take over your training after all.” 

“But, you said you didn’t have time.”

“I can make the time. This is important and I want to make sure you’re prepared for what is to come. I’ll tell the Lieutenant today that his services regarding this matter are no longer required.”

My stomach drops, but I stay silent. How can I refuse his command without getting Renji into trouble? “Yes sir. As you wish. I trust both of you to keep me safe.” 

“Good. So, what will you do today?”

“I’m not really sure. If I were home, I would be studying for exams, but I have to admit, I feel lost, like I don’t have a purpose here.” 

“Do you like to study? To do research?”

“Yes, actually. I find it enjoyable. I love to learn.”

“Perhaps today you can help yourself to our library. It’s filled with the histories of the Soul Society. Educate yourself on your true home.” 

“That sounds like a good use of my day. Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome, Kyrie.” He stands up from the table. “I must go. I will see you this evening and we will continue your training.”

“Alright. See you later then.”

He turns and walks out. Our conversations are always so to the point. It’s not at all like the way Renji and I speak with each other. I suppose he is showing me kindness in his own way. I push up from the table and find one of the servants to draw me a bath. I feel guilty asking, but it is their job and Byakuya did tell me to ask them if I needed anything. I settle into the warm water and let the steam clear my thoughts. Images of Renji from the other day play in my mind. I picture his sculpted body and the tattoos that cover his chest and abs. I think about how it feels when he caresses my body and begin to touch myself. I slowly circle my own finger around my clit. “Oh” I moan quietly. I slip a finger inside and find my g-spot. I add another finger and move them in and out, rubbing my lips and trailing my finger back to my throbbing nub. Suddenly images of Renji are replaced with Byakuya. I imagine his long delicate fingers reaching inside me; searching to bring me to the brink of ecstasy. 

My eyes shoot open as I sit up straight in the tub. “Woah, no no no no. Not ok Kyrie!” I lean back and cover my face with my arm. “Ugh, why do these thoughts keep creeping into my head? Is it because I’m staying in his home, or because I know he’s just down the hall? It doesn’t matter. They’re harmless thoughts. It’s not like I’m going to act on them. Right. That won’t happen.” 

Resolved, I get out of the tub and wrap a towel around myself. I go back to my room and change back into the kimono from this morning. The fabric is beautiful. It’s a bright turquoise covered in pink flowers. I tie the obi around my waist and put on my sandals. I sit on a stool that sits in front of the mirror. So this was Rukia’s room. I guess I am to assume these were her kimonos too. It’s a good thing we’re about the same size it seems. (Does it not bother Byakuya for me to wear them?) Maybe I’ll try to slip it in conversation, I’ll just need to be careful. I don’t want to upset him.

I braid my hair in a long side braid then get up to leave the room. I slide the door open and head in the direction of the library. As I peruse the volumes of text in the Kuchiki library, I run across a book of the history of the Soul Society. I take the book from the shelf and curl up on a nearby couch. A lot of what the Head Captain educated me on when I first arrived here was written. I skim through the parts he already told me about, but I stop when I run across a chapter about the five Noble Houses. It lists the members of the households and the meanings behind their sigils. I flip to the Kuchiki Clan. As I scroll through the names, I run across Byakuya’s. It lists him as the “head of the Kuchiki household even though his grandfather is still alive. I wonder what happened to his parents. 

I trail my finger down the list and see Rukia’s name and next to hers is another name: Hisana Kuchiki. Hisana married into the Kuchiki clan. She was married to…I flip the page. Byakuya Kuchiki. I gasp. (He was married?) I read further down the page. It lists her as deceased. Poor Byakuya. No wonder he’s so cold. He lost his love. I only lost Renji for three months. I can’t imagine how I would be now if it had lasted much longer than that. I probably would have turned cold to everyone too. 

I close the book and put it away. I search through the library some more. Do they have anything that is fiction? Do they even have writers like that? It looks like every book here is about history. “Hmm, what’s this? The Rukon District?” I pull out the book and flip through it. The Rukon District is where the majority of the souls in the Soul Society reside. There are 80 districts. The closest to the Seireitei house the nobles and others of the high class. As the districts get farther away from the Seireitei the districts become poorer with District 80 being the poorest. The most notable soul reaper who hailed from District 80 was…my eyes widen in fear as I see the name “Sōsuke Aizen”. He was lieutenant then captain of Division 5 in the Gotei 13. 

So, during the uprising, he was hidden in the poorest district to keep him safe. But somehow, he made his way back into the Seireitei. No one ever knew his true identity. I can imagine they still don’t. Except for Renji and Byakuya. Did they share this news with anyone else? I feel like it would be too dangerous to alert everyone to Aizen’s birth name and his true heritage. If I know Byakuya as well as I think I do, he’s probably keeping this a secret until it becomes absolutely necessary to reveal it. But, I need to find out. I need to know if he outed my brother. 

The hours slip by as I find more books about the lieutenants and captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I absorb all I can about my brother during his time in the Soul Society. I’m overcome with an obsession to know everything about the only person left in my family. Why did he defect? Had he been planning all of this from the very beginning? Was it always about revenge? These were questions I knew I would only get answers from the source himself, but I’m afraid to try to connect with him. What if he finds out where I am? No, I can’t put Byakuya’s household at risk. I won’t seek out Tatsuo. 

I close the book and leave the library. I decide to take a walk in the garden to clear my head. It’s already well past midday. I sit quietly by the river as I watch the koi swim. I lay back in the soft grass and let the sun tan my skin. I feel myself begin to drift off and I hear his voice. “Enjoying yourself sweet sister?”

I open my eyes and Tatsuo is lying in the grass beside me. “Brother, I should have known you would show up while I’m trying to relax. What do you want?”

He looks up at the sky. “Just to spend some time with my baby sister.”

“I don’t pretend to believe your visit is out of brotherly love.” 

“You pain me sister. The only thing I want is your happiness and the glory of our clan restored. You’re going to help me.”

“And how will I do that? By helping you destroy the Soul Society? By murdering people? No, I won’t help you.” 

He rolls over and grips my throat. I struggle and pull at his hands. “Oh yes you will little sister. You will help me destroy the Soul Society as was your intended purpose.” He releases his grip and I cough. “You asshole.” I gasp. 

He lies back and places his arms behind his head. “There’s no need for that kind of language my dear. You’ve spoken with Grandmother, it’s your destiny. You can’t escape your fate.” He leans over and kisses me on the cheek. “We’ll chat again soon.” 

His image vanishes and I’m alone again. My stomach churns. I can’t believe he touched me. I place my hand on my cheek where he kissed me. I cringe as I feel where his lips lingered. “Fuck him.” I push myself up from the grass and pull my knees up to my chin. 

“Kyrie?” I hear Byakuya call for me. “Are you alright? You look like you’re in distress.” 

I stand up and dust myself off. “I’m alright. I was just thinking.” 

He takes a step closer. “What are those marks on your neck?” His eyes widen “was someone here? Who hurt you?”

I reach up and touch my throat. (Tatsuo’s grip left marks? Damn.) 

“Kyrie answer me. Did someone hurt you?”

“You know about my connection with my brother, right? Well he was here. I mean not really here, but he was in my mind again.” 

“But he was able to touch you, even though he was in your mind?” 

“It seems that way.” I put on a brave face. I don’t want Byakuya to see that Tatsuo got to me. 

“Given this information, it’s imperative that we start your training. I want to teach you Bakudō. Unlike Hadō, these spells are defensive ones. They may help you shield yourself from Aizen.” 

I shrug, “it’s worth a try.” 

“Follow me.” We walk to the back corner of the manor. “The Lieutenant has been working on Hadō with you correct?” 

“Yes, I made it to number 31 the other day.” 

“I want you to use the kidō you’ve learned, and I will repel it using Bakudō.” He takes his stance, “when you’re ready.”

“Okay.” I put my hands together and go for the strongest kidō spell I’ve learned so far. “Hadō thirty-one Shakkahō!” A red ball of light shoots from my hands toward Byakuya. 

“Danku” a barrier forms in front of him and repels my Hadō. 

“Wow. Can you teach me that?” 

“It is a level 81 spell, you are not ready, but I can teach you the lower level binding incantations.” 

We continue training until the sun sets. I managed to successfully bind Byakuya with Bakudō number four Hainawa. Unlike Renji, who let me continue through the Hadō spells, even if I hadn’t mastered one, Byakuya was a perfectionist and wouldn’t let me advance until I mastered the Bakudō. Once I mastered number one then he let me move to number four. It took all evening for me to master it, but I did it nonetheless.

“That’s enough for tonight.” He easily shakes out of my hold. “The servants should have dinner ready by now.” 

I follow him into the house, and we sit at the table in the dining room. “You did well today.”

“Really? But I only learned two spells.” 

“You more than learned them, you mastered them and that is the difference between a novice and an expert. You’ll do well to remember that.” 

“Yes sir.” We continue to eat in silence. As usual, once the meal is over, he gets up from the table and tells me goodnight then leaves in the direction of his room.

I push away from the table and head to my own room. I undress and pull on my sleeping kimono. I do feel a sense of pride, knowing that I mastered Bakudō spells, even if it was only two. I walk to my bed and pull back the covers then slip into a fitful sleep. Tatsuo’s face appears in my dreams. “So, Captain Kuchiki is teaching you Bakudō. You think that will help you defend yourself against me?” 

I jolt awake as his maniacal laugh fades in the distance. I touch my head. (Was that real or was it just a dream?) It’s so hard to tell anymore the difference between what are merely just nightmares, and what Tatsuo is actually seeing. I lie back down but every time I close my eyes, I see his face and feel his grip around my neck. I wish Renji were here. I don’t want to be alone. (Maybe…no, it’s too ridiculous. I can’t go to Byakuya’s room. Push that thought from your mind right now.) I roll over and sigh. 

I don’t know what compels me to get out of bed, but I find myself walking down the hallway to Byakuya’s room. I knock lightly on the door. “Maybe he won’t hear me. This was a bad idea.” As I turn to walk away, the door opens. Byakuya is standing in his robe. “Kyrie? What are you doing here?” 

“I-I can’t sleep.” 

He raises his eyebrow. And for good reason. I sound like a toddler. I backpedal quickly. “It’s silly. I…umm…I had a nightmare.” I reach up and touch my neck where Tatsuo’s marks linger.

“Do you want to come in?” 

My eyes widen at his request. “Y-yes…please. I don’t want to be alone.” 

He opens the door further and allows me inside. “You may sleep in my bed. I will sit in my chair. Good night Kyrie.” As he turns, I grab his sleeve. “Byakuya? Could you…?” I don’t have to finish my question. He understands what I need. “For tonight only. Don’t think of making a habit of this.” He walks around to his side of the bed and slides in next to me. He rolls over and turns his back to me, “sweet dreams Princess.” Just having his presence near me makes me feel calmer. “You too Captain. Thank you.” I roll over and close my eyes. 

I wake up and blearily look around the room. It’s still dark out. It must be very early. (Something woke me, what was it?) I look down and see Byakuya’s arm draped across my waist. I know I should move it and go back to sleep, but something stops me. Instead I place my hand over his. It causes him to stir in his sleep and he pulls me closer to him and wraps me tightly in his arms. I hear him inhale deeply and my whole body warms as I fall back to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie and Renji find themselves in an unanticipated situation with Byakuya.

I haven’t seen Renji in days and as Byakuya ordered, I didn’t make a habit of asking to sleep in his bed. It was a one-time thing and we didn’t feel the need to talk about it. My days at the manor continued in a fairly routine manner. I woke up, had breakfast with Byakuya, took a bath, read in the library, walked in the garden, and then would have dinner with Byakuya when he would return form work. After that night, I hadn’t had anymore nightmares about Tatsuo, nor had he broken into my thoughts. Byakuya’s training was paying off. I had mastered further levels of kidō and was beginning to feel more confident in my abilities. Despite my better judgement I was starting to become very fond of him. I would catch myself sneaking glances at him as he would do the most menial tasks. It could be something as simple as drinking his tea, but he did it with such grace and beauty that I couldn’t bring myself to look away. One day we were both in the library and our hands touched reaching for the same book. I felt a spark of electricity jolt through my body. I would often lie awake at night, thinking about him sleeping just down the hallway. 

I had been at the Kuchiki manor for several weeks now. The time for the battle with my brother was drawing closer. The air around the Seireitei was tense but all I could think about were my own stupid conflicting emotions. (What am I doing?) I stare at the ceiling as I lie in bed. (This is just a crush. It’s just because we’ve been spending so much time together. It will pass. I need to see Renji. It’s been too long. I’ll find him tomorrow.) I close my eyes and fall asleep.

When I wake the next morning, I’m determined to find Renji and make sure we’re still on the same page. I dress then make my way to the dining room, but Byakuya isn’t there. One of the servants walks in. “Oh, I’m sorry Miss Nakamura. Lord Kuchiki went to the Seireitei quite early this morning. He apologizes for missing breakfast, but says he will see you for dinner.” 

“That’s alright. Thanks for telling me.” She bows and leaves the room. This is for the best. One less distraction. I eat my food quickly then leave for the Seireitei.

******  
Renji enters Byakuya’s office. “You wanted to see me sir?” 

“Yes Lieutenant, have a seat please.” He motions to the couch and Renji sits. “What is this about sir?” 

Byakuya sits across from him. “I need to speak with you about Kyrie.”

“Did something happen, is she ok?” He jumps up from the couch.

“She is perfectly safe. This is more of a personal matter.”

“Sir?”

“I don’t really know how to say this, as I don’t understand these emotions myself but…I want Kyrie.”

Renji’s jaw drops. “What? You want her? Why?”

“She intrigues me. I have come to realize over these last few weeks, that I have become fond of her and I need to explore these feelings.”

“With all due respect sir…no…I can’t…” 

“It is my understanding that she may feel similarly.”

“What would make you think that? Has she told you as much, or done something to make you think that way?” 

Byakuya looks away. He thinks back to the night he and Kyrie slept in his bed, her hand on his as he listened to her breathe peacefully. “It’s just a feeling.”

“Sir, regardless of your feeling, the answer is no. She is my world and I will not give her up.”

“I am your captain and you know very well I could take her by force if I so chose, however, I respect you and your relationship with her enough to ask for your permission.”

Renji thinks. “Maybe we can come to an arrangement.”

“What sort of arrangement?” Byakuya asks skeptically.

“If you really need to explore these feelings you think you have for her, then I need to be there.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I’m not saying I’m going to just sit back and watch. I’m not a cuck. We can both have her. Those are my terms. It’s my job to keep her safe. I made her a promise that I would never let anyone hurt her.” 

“That is not my intention. This is merely an itch that needs to be scratched.”

“Even so, I need to make sure that Kyrie is comfortable with this suggestion.”

“Of course.”

Renji smirks and shakes his head, “I can’t believe we’re actually having this conversation.”

“No one is more shocked than I am, but yes I agree to your terms. Speak with Kyrie and report back. You may leave.”

“Yes sir.” Renji bows then leaves the office.

******  
I make my way to the Squad 6 barracks to see if I can find Renji in his office. As I reach the door I pause before I knock. I suddenly feel very nervous. (Why?) My heart impatiently beats in my chest as I knock. “Renji, it’s Kyrie, are you in?” There’s no answer. I knock again. Still no answer. “Renji?” I slide the door open. The room is empty. “Hmm where could he be? Maybe he’s in Byakuya’s office.” I turn to leave and walk down the hall to the Captain’s office. As I’m trying to remember how to get there, I almost run head long into Renji.

“Kyrie? What are you doing here? Does the Captain know you left the manor?”

I rub my arm. “No, but I wanted to see you.” 

He smiles, “I’m glad to hear that, but it’s dangerous for you to be here. Aizen could easily break in and figure out where you are. C’mon, let’s go into my office. I need to speak with you about something anyway.” He extends his hand and I take it in mine. We lace our fingers as we walk back toward his office. “Have a seat,” he says as he closes the door behind me.

I walk over and sit in the chair behind his desk. He continues to stand. He starts to speak but then closes his mouth and starts pacing. “You’re making me nervous. What did you need to talk about?”

“Sorry, I’m trying to figure out how to start. It has to do with the Captain.”

(Oh no, did Byakuya tell him about us sleeping in his bed? But that was innocent, it didn’t mean anything.) “Umm, what about him? Has something happened?”

“You could say that.” 

My stomach knots. I don’t like his tone. He walks over and leans on the desk. “Renji, please, tell me what’s on your mind.” I reach for his hand, but he pulls it away. My breath catches in my throat. It has to be about that night. “Renji, I’m so sorry…I didn’t want to be alone…and…”

He cuts me off. “The Captain is interested in you.” His hands ball into fists and he clenches his jaw. 

“What?” I exhale. “What do you mean he’s interested?” This is not where I was expecting this conversation to go.

“Physically.”

“Excuse me?”

“Physically Kyrie, he’s interested in you physically.” He motions to my whole body. 

“Alright, so? He finds me attractive?” Despite myself, I feel my cheeks flush. “It’s not as if he would act on it. He has too much self-control.” I think to our night in bed. He could have easily made a move that night. I was in a very vulnerable state, but he did nothing. He was the perfect gentleman.

Renji’s face blushes and he reaches behind his head to touch his neck. His tell that he is nervous. I clasp my hand to my mouth. “He does want to act on it? What did you say?”

“At first I told him no.”

“At first?”

“He said that he could take you by force if he chose to. He’s my captain and I must obey his orders. So instead of letting something like that happen, I told him that if he needed to explore these feelings he has for you then I need to be there. I promised you that I would protect you no matter the cost.”

“You think Byakuya would hurt me?”

“No! Not at all! It’s just…” he stands up abruptly, “I can’t stand the thought of any other man’s hands on you, even if it’s someone I respect and admire as much as Captain Kuchiki.” He begins to shake with anger.

“Renji….are you asking me to do…what I think you are? N-no…I-I can’t do that! Did you agree to this already?” I stand up as I raise my voice.

“No! I told him that you have to be comfortable with the situation or the deal is off.”

“Then tell him it’s off. There’s no way I’m doing that.”

He exhales and pinches the bridge of his nose. “The Captain always gets what he wants. He told me it was a favor to even ask my permission.”

“Some favor! I’m not a thing you can just pass around! I’m a person, someone you said you loved by the way!”

“Exactly! And it’s because of that love that I’m begging you to just agree to the arrangement. Let him get it out of his system, then everything can go back to the way it was.”

“So, you’re telling me that I only have two options. One: have a threesome with you and your boss or two: allow myself to be raped?”

He winces at my crudeness. “When you put it like that, it does sound terrible.” He leans over the desk again, placing his hands flat to the wood, his head hangs in defeat. “This is such a fucked up situation.”

I walk over to him and rub his back as I think. (Would it be so bad? It’s true that I have felt similar urges for Byakuya. Maybe it would get him out of my system as well. If I explored my curiosity, then it’s like Renji says, we can go back to the way it was before. Just he and I.) “Alright, I’ll do it.”

He looks up at me slowly. “You will? Are you sure?”

“I love you and I’m grateful that you want to protect me. I know you’ve been cornered into an impossible situation and I don’t want to complicate things for you. It’ll be fine. I mean…it’s not like the Captain is…unattractive.” He looks away and mumbles something. “Pardon? I didn’t quite catch that.” 

He looks back at me and puts his hand around my waist, pulling me closely to him. “I said, I couldn’t bear it if he stole you away from me.”

I smile up at him. “That’s not going to happen.” I cup his cheek and lean up to kiss his soft lips. He takes a deep inhale as he places a hand on the back of my head, bringing our mouths closer together. After a few minutes of a heavy make-out session, we come up for air. He rests his forehead on mine. “I have to report back to the Captain with your decision.” I take his hand in mine and kiss his fingertips. “Whatever happens with Byakuya, it isn’t going to change what we have, I promise.”

He brushes my hair from my forehead, “you’re so amazing. I don’t want to share you.”

I press my cheek to his palm, “And you won’t. This is a one-time thing. He’s curious; maybe even jealous. He’ll get what he wants, then once the mystery is gone everything will go back to the way it was. You’ll see.”

He leans down and kisses my forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I gaze into his eyes and smile.

He reluctantly pulls away from me. “I have to go, but I’ll be back soon. Don’t go anywhere.”

“I’ll be right here.”

He turns and walks out of the room, toward Byakuya’s office to let him know that I’ve agreed to their arrangement. My heart flutters slightly as I imagine what Byakuya looks like under his uniform. I feel a tingle as I think back to our almost kiss and then the night I slept in his bed, as he pulled me tightly to him as he slept. “Careful Kyrie. Those are dangerous thoughts. This is nothing more than a passing fancy.”

********  
Renji knocks on Captain Kuchiki’s door. Byakuya tells him to enter and he steps inside, closing the door behind him. “Captain.”

“So, you have an answer then?”

He takes a deep breath, “yes, Kyrie has agreed to the arrangement. You name the time and place.” 

Captain Kuchiki doesn’t even smile at the news. He stands up solemnly and says “very well, my home in two nights’ time. That is all. You may go Lieutenant.”

“Yes sir,” Renji bows and turns for the door. “See you in the morning sir.” On his way back to his office, he is overcome with anger. He punches a nearby pillar. “Shit. It was a mistake to bring her back here and to allow her to stay at his manor.” He leans against the wall as he rubs his knuckles. With his head leaned back, he closes his eyes, “life without her is meaningless and I would die if I lost her to him.”

“Hey Renji, you ok man?” 

Renji turns in the direction of the voice. “Oh, hey Shūhei, how’s it going?”

“I’m fine, but what about you? Trouble in paradise?”

“Huh?”

“Everything ok with you and Kyrie? I saw you take out your frustration on that pillar over there” he points. 

“What? Oh, no, yeah, we’re fine. That had to do with something else…”

“Want to grab a drink and talk about it?”

“Thanks, but I should be getting back to Kyrie. Rain check?”

“Sure buddy.” Shūhei puts his hand on Renji’s shoulder. “I’m sure whatever is going on, it’ll work itself out.” He smiles then continues to walk in the direction of the Squad 9 barracks.

Renji clenches his fists as he heads back to his office to tell Kyrie what Byakuya has ordered.

********  
Renji opens the door. He doesn’t look happy. “So? How’d it go?” He walks over to me silently and embraces me in a tight hug. I bury my face in his chest. “So, when are we…?”

“Shh” he coaxes as he strokes my hair. “I don’t want to talk about it. For right now it’s just us.” He kisses the top of my head and hugs me tighter. We stand there quietly, the only thing that can be heard is the gentle beating of his heart. 

We release each other, “it’s getting late, I should probably head back to the manor.” 

“Yeah, I suppose so. I’ll walk with you. I don’t want you to go alone.” Renji takes my hand and we stroll to the Kuchiki manor. We take our time, not wanting the night to end. We reach the edge of the property and Renji takes me in his arms once more. He gently draws my face closer to his and meets my mouth with his delicious lips. We kiss passionately, both secretly knowing that it is inevitable that things will change between us in just 48 hours. 

The two days pass quickly, and tonight is the night that Byakuya has told Renji to come to the manor. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous. It didn’t help that I hadn’t seen Byakuya since Renji told me about the agreement. I thought that he would speak with me about it, but he did a good job of avoiding me. We didn’t have dinner or breakfast together since the decision. I tried to distract myself but nothing I did helped. I spent time in the library, but found my thoughts wandering as I tried to read. Even when I would practice my kidō, I couldn’t concentrate. This night needs to end quickly. 

It’s almost time for Renji to arrive. I sit in front of the mirror in my room and slowly brush my hair. I tie it into a long braid. I line my eyes and put on a little lipstick then admire myself for a moment. “Not bad.” I get up and go over to the closet to pick out a kimono for the evening. “Does it even matter what I wear tonight? It’s not like it’s going to be on very long.” I make myself blush. I land on a simple pink garment and slip it on then tie the white obi around my waist. I slide the door open, my hands are shaking. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and walk down the hallway.

As I pass the kitchen, I notice Byakuya for the first time in days. “Captain.” He looks up “Kyrie.” His gaze moves up and down my body. “You look nice.” 

“Thank you.” I nervously bite my lip. He walks toward me and touches my arm. “Are you alright?”

I fake a confident smile. “Sure, yes, I’m ok. How are you?” (This is so awkward.) 

“Very well.” He removes his hand as a knock breaks the tension. 

(Oh thank god Renji is here.) I exhale. 

“Kyrie, could you make us some tea please?” He says as he walks out of the kitchen toward the front door. 

I hear Renji and Byakuya conversing in the front room as I bring the tray of tea and sit it on the table. 

“I think I may need something stronger than tea.” Renji grabs the back of his neck. 

“I have several bottles of sake in the cellar. Shall I get us one?” Byakuya offers.

“I think that would be a good idea.” I agree. He glides away and is back in a flash with the bottle and three bowls and pours it for us. I drink down the first cup and feel myself relax. 

Byakuya doesn’t waste any time. “So, we know why we’re here. Should we get started?”

“Right now?” Renji nearly spits out his sake.

“I don’t see the need to draw things out further. Follow me.” He tips back his bowl and beautifully drinks down the rest of his sake. (Lord he does the most menial tasks like a god.) I squeeze Renji’s hand. “It’s fine.” 

Byakuya leads us to his bedroom. He walks over to his wardrobe and removes his scarf then his kenseikan and his long raven hair flows down his shoulders. (Damn) The moonlight shines through the window and a blue glow seems to surround him. I feel warmth in my cheeks. I blame the sake. It’s going to be really hard not to fall for this man. I look at Renji who is averting his gaze. I decide to break the silence, “Byakuya may I speak?”

“Captain Kuchiki, and yes.”

“Sorry, Captain. I want to lay down a few ground rules for our arrangement.” 

“Of course.”

“I am a willing participant, but if I say stop, we stop. Agreed?”

“That’s reasonable. I wouldn’t want to force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. As I explained to the Lieutenant, this is merely a curiosity that needs to be explored.”

“You flatter me Captain.” Renji smirks, but Byakuya clearly doesn’t sense my sarcasm. I shake my head. “I’ve never done anything like this before. How do we start?” 

“Lie back on the bed Kyrie.” Byakuya orders. His abruptness takes me by surprise. 

“Yes, alright.”

“And tonight, you will address me as sir or Captain. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” I step up into his bed. The sheets are pure silk and feel amazing against my skin.

“Remove your kimono.” 

My heart thunders as I obey and reveal my breasts to the Captain. I suddenly feel like a nerve, raw and exposed, and cover myself and look away. He steps forward and pulls my hands away from my chest. “I want to see you.” He lifts my chin and stares deeply into my eyes as if he’s searching for something. His silver gaze and the anticipation of what is coming next is making me wet already. I quickly dart my eyes in Renji’s direction. He seems to be entranced by the scene that is playing out in front of him. Whatever power Byakuya holds, seems to have us both under his influence.

Before I can process the situation, his mouth is on mine. My body lights up as energy flows through me like lightening. I let out a small moan. (Shit this wasn’t supposed to feel this good.) His slender but strong fingers wrap around the back of my head as he draws me in closer. His tongue cautiously explores my mouth and then he does something I don’t expect. He begins to suck on my tongue. The sensation is more than I can handle, and I throw my arms around his neck. But as I reach up to twist my fingers in his hair, he pulls away, sending me crashing back into reality.

“Lieutenant, your turn.”

Renji obeys and walks over to me. He brushes my hair from my face and holds it gently with his hand. “Are you alright? We can stop.”

“I’m fine. Really, it’s ok, I promise.”

He leans down and kisses me. His familiar scent fills me with warmth. Byakuya is removing his shirt and I peek as I kiss Renji. His alabaster chest and abs look to be sculpted from stone. My heart flutters again. Renji pulls back as Byakuya approaches. He steps away, leaving me with the Captain. He starts to remove his own clothes. 

Byakuya runs his hands up my arms then down my back; I shiver. He leans down and begins to kiss my neck. My skin instantly breaks out in goosebumps as he runs his tongue along my collarbone. I let out a sigh and I can feel the pressure beginning to build down below. I run my hands over his defined chest then loop my arms through his and caress his strong back. He makes his way to my mouth again and gently lays me back against the pillows. He releases my mouth and moves to my supple breasts. He gently massages then flicks my nipple with his tongue. 

At the same time I feel a hand slide up my side, but it’s not Byakuya’s, it’s Renji’s. He bends down and kisses me hard while Byakuya continues to nip at my breast. “Ah!” I moan into Renji’s mouth. Byakuya kisses his way down my stomach and licks at the soft skin right above my hip bone. He pulls my kimono open completely and I sit up and toss it in the floor. I lay back again and Renji continues to kiss me, his warm hand now playing with my breast. 

Byakuya starts to kiss lower and lower until…I brace myself for what is coming next. Renji is now kissing my neck and between his touch and Byakuya’s I’m so wet. All of this tenderness is almost excruciating. I take a sharp inhale when without warning, Byakuya dips his fingers inside me. I arch my back at the sudden sensation. “Hah…ah!” Renji muffles my scream with another passionate kiss.

“Lieutenant, you didn’t warn me how tight she is.” 

“She’s amazing.” Renji says more to me than to him.

My body begins to shake as Byakuya starts drawing his fingers in and out and leans down to play with my clit, flicking it with his tongue. Renji bites playfully at my nipple. The combined sensations make my body tremble and I can feel myself coming close to release. “I’m close.” I gasp. Byakuya begins rubbing my sensitive nub with his thumb while he pushes further inside me. His fingers curl and find my g-spot and it brings me to the edge. I arch my back again and unleash the dam that had been pooling. I soak Byakuya’s fingers and he looks up at Renji impressed. “Well isn’t she full of surprises.” My body convulses as I’m hit with an aftershock. Byakuya repositions himself above me and kisses me again. I can taste myself on his tongue. In spite of myself, I’m really starting to enjoy this but now it’s time for me to take control.

“Take off your hakamas, both of you.” Renji complies but Byakuya protests. “You’re giving me orders in my own home Miss Nakamura?” 

“Yes, Captain, I am. Now pants off.” Byakuya grins and obeys. He slips his hakama down his slender hips and drops it to the floor. I reach for his swollen cock and am shocked by its size. Renji is well built and more muscular than Byakuya and he doesn’t disappoint but holy shit, Byakuya is the perfect combination of girth and length. I start stroking it with my right hand and pull Renji back to my hungry mouth. Byakuya makes a small grunt with each stroke of my hand, his tip becomes wet. 

I raise myself up, releasing my mouth from Renji and get on my knees. I guide Byakuya to his back and take him in my mouth then I lift my ass in the air and smack my cheek, motioning for Renji to take his pleasure from behind. He bends down behind me and slowly licks from my slit to my clit. I buck slightly at the sensation and gag on Byakuya; he lets out a moan. With my hand I start stroking his shaft as I lick his head. I swirl my tongue around it and Byakuya grabs my hair and moves my head back and forth. I take him deeper, trying to suppress my gag reflex.

Renji is still playing with my lips and inserts his fingers. I welcome them into my warm, wet entrance. He knows exactly where my magic spot is. I moan around Byakuya’s cock as Renji finds my g-spot with ease and hits it over and over, bringing me to the edge once more. I pull my mouth away from Byakuya to let out a scream as I orgasm for the second time. 

I can tell that Byakuya is done waiting for his turn. He takes control and turns me around so he can take me from behind. Foreplay is over. This is what I have secretly been nervous and thrilled about at the same time. My heart hammers in my chest as I ready myself for his thrust. He runs his hands over my curves. I’m still so wet that it doesn’t take much for him to prepare me to enter. 

My breath catches in my chest as he thrusts his hard cock inside me. He hits all of my walls and fills me completely. “Ah! Captain!” He doesn’t say anything, he only pumps faster and harder. I take Renji into my mouth to stifle my cries. He instantly hardens again as I swirl my tongue over his tip. I know exactly what he likes; a flick of the tongue here, a little teeth there.

As Byakuya thrusts harder, Renji hits the back of the throat. “Ugh, fuck.” He grips my hair. 

“Kyrie, you feel so good.” I hear Byakuya rasp from behind me. This turns me on more than I was expecting, and I remove my mouth from Renji just long enough to say “Harder Captain, don’t stop!”

Renji’s muscles tense as I deep throat him. “Kyrie, shit, I’m close, keep going.”

My head is swimming. I have never felt this amount of pleasure. Then Byakuya starts rubbing my clit as he continues to thrust and I cum again, hard. I squirt on his cock which only makes him pump ferociously. He’s become primal, no longer the calm, put together captain I have come to know. 

I can tell that Renji is at his limit too. With one final deep throat, a slight gag, and a quick stroke of his shaft, he releases his warm cum in my mouth. I swallow and look up at him then lick my lips. He lies back and throws his arm over his face as he tries to control his breath.

With Renji satisfied, I concentrate on Byakuya. I push my hips up and back and move with him. I squeeze my muscles around him, and he lets out another moan. “Kyrie, yes, do that again.” 

“Yes, my captain.” I squeeze again against his throbbing cock. He pulls out quickly and cums on my ass, I collapse into Renji’s arms. I pant as he wipes the sweat from my forehead and kisses it. Byakuya leaves to get a towel then cleans me off. He tosses the towel in the floor and leans back against his pillows. “Kyrie, come” he extends his arm. (Are we seriously going to cuddle? This is unexpected.) 

I crawl up and lean into his strong chest as he puts his arm around me. Renji gets up from the end of the bed and makes his way around to the other side and lies down next to me. Being between the two of them is strange but it’s also comforting. I have two protectors now. I reach down and lace my fingers in Renji’s. He pulls my hand up and kisses it. Sex with Byakuya was mind blowing, but it didn’t have the intimacy that Renji and I share. We lie there silently until we all fall fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation becomes more complicated for Kyrie. She's heading down a path she cannot turn back from.

I wake up and roll over, my hand lands in the empty space where Byakuya had been. Renji’s arm lightly drapes over my hip and I hear him breathing peacefully. I really can’t get enough of him when he sleeps, but something deep down urges me to go look for Byakuya. I gently remove his arm and crawl out of bed. I can’t find my clothes in the dark, but Byakuya’s haori is draped over a chair, so I grab it and wrap it around me. It smells like him; I pull it tighter around me and breathe in deeply. Warmth fills me up.

I make my way down the hallway into the main room and see Byakuya sitting on the couch sipping tea. He doesn’t seem to notice me, so I clear my throat to catch his attention. He looks up and raises his eyebrow. 

“Kyrie? What are you doing up at this hour?” 

I cross my arms and lean against the wall, “I could ask you the same question.”

He looks away, “I don’t have to explain myself.”

“Touchy.” (Is this really the same man who only hours ago brought me to ecstasy?) “Excuse me Captain, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” As I turn to leave, Byakuya’s deep, silky voice says “wait.” I stop, but don’t turn around. 

“Since you’re out of bed anyway, would you like a cup?”

My jaw nearly hits the floor. I turn slowly, “sure, thank you. That would be nice.” I walk over to the couch and take a seat next to him. In one swift movement he gets up and grabs a cup from the kitchen. He’s back before I am even aware that he’s gone. (Did he just flash step? He must have. I barely had time to blink.) 

“Here.” He pours the tea and hands me the cup. I blow on it and take a sip. “Mmm this is delicious.” 

“The Kuchiki’s private blend. No one else in the Soul Society has access to these leaves. I only use them for special occasions.” 

“Being a Kuchiki has its perks.” I cut my eyes at him, “tonight was a special occasion?” 

He doesn’t answer, he just closes his eyes then says “Don’t think I didn’t notice what you are wearing. My Captain’s haori is not a simple garment. It’s a symbol of honor and pride. You should remove it.” 

I choke on my tea. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how important it was. I couldn’t find my clothes in the dark.” 

“I did not ask for your excuses. I asked you to remove it.” 

My heart begins pounding. (Is this really happening? Byakuya wants me to undress in front of him, with us alone?) “You’re being serious?”

“I’m always serious.” 

“Yes, Captain.” I turn away from him and slip his haori down my shoulders. It falls to the floor and I cover myself with my arms as my cheeks glow a bright pink. I can’t bring myself to look at him. (This isn’t right, Renji should be here. Why did I put myself in this situation?) I can feel his eyes on me as he takes a step forward. I shudder as I feel his strong hands caress my shoulders. 

“Turn around, I would see your face.” 

I slowly turn and look up into his steel grey eyes; there’s no warmth or passion as he says, “may I ask you something?”

I inhale, “yes, what do you need to ask?”

He puts his hand on my lower back and draws me close. I instinctively place my hands on his chest. He leans down and whispers in my ear, “just for now, will you be present in this moment with me? I want you to myself, with your permission.”

I can feel my cheeks burn and I push away from him slightly, “but, Renji…I can’t.” 

“I understand your feelings, however, I am his captain, he will obey my command without question.” 

“That may be true, but I can’t do that to him.” I sit on the couch and cover my chest. A tear forms in my eye. I’m so conflicted. Byakuya does something completely unexpected. He kneels down in front of me and wipes away the tear that threatens to fall to my cheek. “Kyrie look at me,” he lifts my chin. “I know you love him. I’m not trying to be his replacement. I’m only asking that for the rest of the night, you be with only me.”

“Captain…I…”

He puts his finger to my lips. “Please, call me Byakuya.” 

With that my defenses fall. I want to know what it is like to be with only him. No, it’s not a want, it’s a need that’s eating me up inside. I close my eyes and lean in to kiss him. He cradles my face gently in his hands and kisses me deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck and open my mouth to allow his tongue inside. He tastes amazing, the tea he drank lingers on his tongue. I sigh softly.

He moves from his kneeling position and slowly lies me back on the couch. He places his full weight on top of me and begins to softly caress my body. He runs his hands up and down my sides then places his hand on my chest, cupping my breast. He moves from my mouth and places his warm lips around my nipple and sucks slowly. This sensation is so different from the way it was with the three of us. He is completely present. My entire body flushes as I feel heat build in my core. 

“Byakuya…please…” He looks up at me, his silver eyes shine as the moon glints off of them. “Please take me.”

He smiles and it makes me melt. “As you wish my princess.” He kisses my neck and I moan. He continues to kiss down my body and when he reaches my stomach, he starts to rub my throbbing clit. The stimulation is more than I can handle. I jerk and try to move away from his hand, but he grabs my hips and pins me down. He slowly inserts his fingers and I can feel myself stretch around them. 

I try to stay quiet despite wanting to cry out in pleasure. I bite my lip hard to stifle my moaning. He smiles again and removes his fingers, replacing them with his tongue. He sucks on my clit, bringing me to the brink. I curl my toes and twist my fingers in his hair. “Ah.” I gasp. He reintroduces his fingers as he continues licking that most sensitive part. He hits all of the right places and I writhe beneath his touch. “Byaku…ya…I…almost…ah don’t stop” I say through pants, my chest heaves. He moves his fingers in and out faster and deeper. I release as a shock rolls through my body.

He wipes his mouth and moves back into position to kiss me. His kiss is hungrier now and his manhood is rock hard against my thigh. I open his robe and stroke his shaft. He moans slightly into my open mouth as our tongues dance. When I come up for air I ask “do you want me to…” I look down and bite my lip, “repay the favor?”

“As good as you are at that, I can’t wait anymore. I need to feel you this instant.” 

“I want that too.” I say with a rasp in my voice. He removes his robe then I guide him inside me and buck slightly at his size. He repositions himself and pulls out until just the tip is inside me then thrusts hard, hitting all my walls. “Ah!” He muffles my moan with a kiss. He wraps one arm around my lower back to bring me closer to him, bending my body into a better angle. With the other hand he holds my arms above my head and laces his fingers in mine. “Kyrie, you feel amazing,” he says, with a gravel to his voice. 

He rests his head in the crook of my neck and begins to pump faster. He’s pressing his body so hard into mine, it’s as if he wants to merge our bodies into one. (This isn’t just sex, Byakuya Kuchiki is making love to me.) Sudden and unexplained emotions well up in my chest and my breath catches. He releases my hand and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I raise my hips to take him in as deep as I’m able. I begin to squeeze his cock with my muscles, and I hear him gasp and moan my name. 

In one move he has me on top of him. I place my hands on his firm chest and move my hips back and forth then up and down; taking him in and out of me. I lift up just enough for his tip to hover at my entrance then push down with force while simultaneously pushing my hips forward, “ngh…ah…” This angle perfectly stimulates my g-spot and my nerve endings tingle with each move of my hips. He throws his head back and closes his eyes. I lean forward and kiss his chest then nibble on his defined clavicle. “Mmm” he moans again. 

I meet his mouth, kissing him hard, I bite his lip then he welcomes my tongue. Throughout the continuous movements of my hips I can feel his body tense beneath me, he’s close. I can feel my own pleasure building up inside me, I’m so close to climax as well. I sit up and arch my back as I bounce as fast as I can. Byakuya grabs my arms, stopping me, and pushes me onto my back again. He whispers into my ear, “I want to look down onto your sweet face as I bring you to the gate of ecstasy.” 

“Byakuya….mng…” He kisses me deeply as he enters me again. I fall into rhythm with him as he moves faster. He takes my hand in his and squeezes it tightly as he thrusts deeper. I wrap my arm around his back and pull him close. Heat builds in my core as I’m pushed further and further to the brink. “I’m…close…” I pant into his ear then kiss his neck “don’t stop.” 

“Kyrie.” His low, sweet as honey voice, says my name with one final thrust. I shut my eyes and feel the flood of warmth leave me, soaking him as he releases at the same time. He rests his head on my shoulder as we gasp for air together. He wraps his arms around me and strokes my back. We savor the moment as we lie still in each other’s arms. After a minute, he pushes himself off of me and repositions himself at my side. He brushes my hair away from my face and kisses my forehead. “Thank you,” is all he says. I don’t want to interrupt the moment so instead of speaking I just whisper “mhm.”

He holds me as if he’s protecting something precious. I never expected to see this side of him. (All of those wordless meals we shared together, the polite exchanges; is this how he’s felt the entire time?) I gaze into his beautiful eyes which now have a purple shine to them and swipe his bangs from his face. I let my hand linger on his cheek and he closes his eyes. He turns his head and kisses my palm. A single tear falls to my cheek. 

He furrows his brow, concern fills his eyes. “Kyrie, what’s the matter?”

I quickly wipe the tear away. “Nothing, just overcome by emotion. It’s stupid. I’m fine.”

He rubs my cheek with his thumb, “your feelings are not stupid. I know you felt it too. We just made love. That was not my intent, but we can’t deny what transpired between us.”

More tears begin to well up as I realize what this means; what I’ve done to Renji. As if he can read my mind, he says “Don’t worry Princess, Renji doesn’t have to know. I promise this will stay between us. It will be nothing more than a pleasant memory.” He kisses my forehead again.

I smile up at him through tear soaked eyes. “Thank you Byakuya.” I rest my head on his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair and inhales deeply. “You better get back to bed. Don’t want the Lieutenant to wake up and not find you there.” 

I sigh and look away, “yes Captain.” 

He smirks at me when I use his title, “good girl.”

I slowly get up and he drapes his haori over my shoulders. I close my eyes and smile and pull it tightly around me. (Don’t look back Kyrie, don’t look back.) 

*******  
As Kyrie leaves down the hallway to go back to Renji, Byakyua re-ties his robe then sits and sips his tea, but it’s gone cold. He can’t contain his emotions anymore and slams his cup on the table. “Damn.” He lays his head in his hands. “What have I done? I’ve made everything so much harder…on all of us.” He sighs and lies back on the couch and clenches his jaw as he closes his eyes, but Kyrie’s image burns there.

*******  
I make my way down the hall and back into Byakuya’s bedroom. Renji is still sleeping soundly. His arm is behind his head, leaving his chest wide open for me to bury into. I remove Byakuya’s haori and drape it back across the chair then climb into bed. Renji stirs and looks down at me. “Hey trouble, everything ok?” 

I smile up at him, “yeah I’m fine. Go back to sleep.” I kiss him softly.

He inhales deeply and hugs me to his chest. I embrace him tightly. Byakuya was a vacation, a passionate diversion, but Renji is home.

We wake up to the sun streaming through the window and birds chirping. I had almost forgotten that we were in Byakuya’s bed. He never came back last night. He must have stayed in the main room on the couch. “Good morning love,” Renji turns toward me and kisses my nose. My stomach knots and guilt strikes me as I think back to last night. I need to tell him what happened. I know Byakuya said it would stay between us, but this is too big to keep from him. 

My face must be showing my feelings because Renji asks “what’s wrong?” I bite my lip and look away. “You’re thinking about last night, aren’t you?” 

(Well he’s not wrong.) “Yes, it’s weighing on my mind a bit.”

He hugs me tightly to him and rests his chin on my head. “It’s over now. Everything can go back to the way it was before.”

“I-I don’t know…”

“Lieutenant, I believe you’re going to be late for work.” Byakuya interrupts my confession as he enters the room. I pull the sheets up, suddenly embarrassed by my naked form. 

“Right, sir. I better get going. Kyrie, we’ll talk later ok?”

“Alright.” He takes my hands and kisses them. Byakuya turns and leaves the room as Renji dresses and hands me my clothes. I pull on my kimono and tie my obi. I smooth my hair and pull it into a side ponytail. He leans down and kisses me again. “I’ll try my best to come back tonight. I can’t promise anything though, I’m not sure how long training will take, Aizen’s attack could be any time now.”

“I understand. I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere.” I smile. He rests his hand on my cheek and I close my eyes. “I’ll see you soon babe.” After one final kiss, he turns and leaves the room. He bows as he passes Byakuya in the hall. “Captain.”

“Lieutenant,” he returns the bow. After Renji closes the front door, Byakuya walks into the room again. I’m sitting on the bed as he takes a seat beside me.

“Kyrie.”

“Yes?”

“Do we need to talk about what happened last night? How are you feeling about everything?”

I pause for a moment and search my feelings. “No, we don’t need to talk about it. I’m fine.”

“Alright then.” He doesn’t push the issue and begins to stand, but I grab his hand. I hear him gasp.

“Do you have to go right now? Can we just sit a while?”

He turns to me, his hand still in mine. “That sounds like a reasonable request.” He pulls me further up into the bed and rests his head against the headboard. I cuddle into the crook of his arm and rest my head against his shoulder then close my eyes. We sit in silence, knowing that we don’t need to complicate the situation with words. 

He gently strokes my hair and tucks a strand behind my right ear where my camellia tattoo is. He traces it with this fingertip, and I feel tiny shocks of pleasure shoot through my veins. “The Lieutenant said you’ve had this mark as long as you can remember.” 

“Hmm?” I reach up and place my hand on his. “Oh, yeah, I can’t remember a time when it wasn’t there. The Head Captain told me that my Grandmother placed it on me to suppress my spirit energy and keep me safe. I guess it worked for twenty years at least…” I stare blankly ahead, “but now Tatsuo knows how to find me, so I guess it lost its power.”

He kisses the top of my head, “perhaps it’s been replaced with a different power. You’re becoming stronger every day Kyrie. Don’t doubt yourself.”

“Only because you and Renji have helped me so much. I could never have done any of this on my own.”

“No one is asking you to do it alone.” 

“I know, but I feel like this is my responsibility. He’s my brother…and my family betrayed the Soul Society. It’s just a lot.” I feel a tear sting my eye, but I blink it away. He takes my hand and draws it across my chest resting it on his. I can feel his heartbeat, it’s slow and steady as his chest rises and falls. He looks down at me, “Kyrie…this is yours.”

“What?” I ask as I come out of my daze.

“My heart, it belongs to you now. Let me share your burden.” 

“Byakuya…I…I don’t deserve that.” I remove my hand.

“It’s not a question of whether or not you deserve it. I’m giving it to you freely. All I ask is that you protect it.”

I’m speechless. (Why is he doing this? He said this was just an itch that needed to be scratched, a curiosity that just needed to be explored.) I look up at him, his eyes are pleading, and I break. I lean up and kiss him, accepting his gift. “I’ll treasure it.” I smile.

He holds me tightly and rests his head on mine and inhales deeply then sighs. “This was never part of my plan.” He kisses the top of my head again. “You better go now. I don’t want to keep you from your day’s activities, and I have work to do.” 

“Yes, alright.” I get up from the bed and walk to the door. I turn around and look at him. “Will I see you for dinner?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it.” 

I turn away and leave the room. My heart feels so heavy. This just got way more complicated.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions rise and passion runs rampant as the three find themselves falling deeper down the rabbit hole.

As I walk down the hall to my room, I berate myself for my decision last night. Sleeping with Byakuya didn’t get it out of my system at all. If anything, I yearn for him more; especially after our conversation just now. There’s a connection between us that I can’t deny. Suddenly Hotarubi’s words pop into my head. (I believe Renji will lead you to him, but I sense someone else in your future, though I do not know yet who that may be.) Could it be Byakuya? His house is one of the noble clans, just like mine. Maybe there is a deeper connection there. 

Lost in thought, I almost knock one of the servants down. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“Not at all Miss. Is there anything I can get for you?” 

“Could you please start a bath? That would be nice.”

“Right away Miss.”

“Thank you.” I bow and she bows in return. 

When I enter the bathroom, I undress and slide down into the steaming water. I lean my head back and close my eyes. “What am I going to do? I need to tell Renji about Byakuya. He needs to know, this isn’t fair to him.” I sigh and dip down below the surface of the water.

I open my eyes and I’m in Hotarubi’s realm. Perfect timing really. I could use her advice. I get up from the grass and walk to the cave. “Grandmother? Are you here?”

“Hello child. How are you?” She envelopes me in a warm hug.

“To be honest, I’m not doing so well. I’m having conflicting emotions and I could really use your advice.” 

“Take a seat and let’s talk.” We sit on a bench made of smooth rock. “Now take a deep breath and tell me why you’re having these troubling thoughts.” 

I inhale, “it’s about Renji and Byakuya Kuchiki.”

“Kuchiki, as in the Noble House?”

“Yes, the same. Byakuya is the head of his house and I’ve been staying at his manor. He’s protecting me from Tatsuo until he’s ready to make his move on the Soul Society. They believe it could happen any day now.” 

“You remember what I said the last time we spoke?”

“Yes, and your words actually came to my mind this morning. You said that you believed Renji would lead me to who I’m truly destined for. I’m beginning to think it’s Byakuya. But I love Renji too. What do I do?”

She hugs me. “I can’t tell you what to do child. I wish I could, but this decision is your own. You have to decide what is right for you. Do you feel a connection with this man? Something hidden that you can’t explain?”

“Yes…I do. Byakuya and I have this unspoken bond. I can feel it in here.” I bring my hands to my heart. “And this morning he told me that his heart was mine to protect.”

She brushes my hair from my face, “well dear, it sounds like you may have already made your decision.” 

“I-think so. But it’s tearing me apart.”

“Renji was your first love. This kind of pain is understandable, but it will only get worse the longer you put off telling him.”

“I know you’re right.” I lament. I slowly get up from the bench. I know what I have to do and it’s going to hurt like hell. “Thank you for your guidance Grandmother.”

“Any time child.” She leans down and kisses the top of my head. 

My eyes shoot open as I emerge from the water. I gasp and cough. “I have to find Renji now.” I get out of the tub and towel off. I open the door to my room and change into my Shinigami uniform instead of a kimono, so I’ll blend in among the other subordinates in the Seireitei. I leave the Kuchiki manor and walk slowly to Renji’s office. My stomach is knotted and churning intensely. I don’t want to do this, but I have to. My hands are shaking as I knock on Renji’s door. 

“Come in.” I feel like I may pass out as I slide open the door. “Kyrie? Miss me already?” he smirks, but then notices the pain on my face. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” I can’t hold it in, and I burst into tears. My shoulders shudder as I sob into my hands. “Whoa babe!” He gets up from his desk and runs to me. “What’s going on? Talk to me.” He takes me in his arms. 

Through gasps I manage to squeak out, “I…slept…with…Byakuya.”

“What? I mean yeah, I was there too. It’s ok. It’s over now.” He rubs my back.

I look up at him as tears trail down my face. “No, not that. It was after. He…umm…I mean we…”

He releases me as he comprehends what I’m saying. His body tenses as he turns and walks away from me and sits back down in his chair behind his desk. As he puts his head in his hands he says, “I knew this was going to fucking happen. I knew it but I let it happen anyway.” 

“No! It’s not your fault.” I reach my hand toward him but quickly pull it back and bite my lip. He looks up at me with unfeeling eyes. “Of course it’s my fault! I should have told him he couldn’t have you from the beginning. I never should have let this happen!” He pounds his fist on the desk. I’ve never seen him this angry before. My hands begin to tremble, and I feel the sting of regret fill my eyes. “Renji…I…”

“Don’t say anything Kyrie.” He exhales in frustration. “This isn’t your fault. I understand.” I feel my stomach drop. (How can he understand?) He aggressively pushes away from his desk and stands up from his chair then walks over to me. I flinch, thinking he may yell at me but instead he gives me a stiff hug and say’s “it’s going to be fine.” 

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to talk to Byakuya." He throws his hand up in my direction, commanding me to stay. "Don’t try to stop me.”

*******  
Renji storms his way to Byakuya’s office. “That bastard, how dare he take advantage of Kyrie? I thought he was an honorable man.” 

“Hey Renji, what’s up man?”

“Not now Ikkaku, I’m on my way to speak with Captain Kuchiki.” 

“Whoa man, you ok? You have a crazy look in your eye.” 

“I just have to go sort something out.” He pushes past Ikkaku and continues toward the Captain’s office. When he arrives, he doesn’t knock; instead he forcefully throws the door open. “Captain Kuchiki, we need to talk now.”

Byakyua doesn’t look up from his work. “Lieutenant, what is so important that you felt the need to barge into my office unannounced?”

“You slept with Kyrie behind my back! I won’t let you steal her from me!” He unsheathes his sword. 

“Put your Zanpakutō away Lieutenant,” his tone even and calm. 

“Byakuya, I’m challenging you for her. Are you going to come outside, or do I have to drag you?”

“That is quite enough, Lieutenant. Compose yourself at once.”

“We had a deal Byakuya, what you did is unforgivable.” He points his blade at the Captain. 

Byakuya sighs, “very well.” He slowly stands then walks past Renji, never making eye contact. 

Renji sheathes his sword and follows him outside. They square off and Renji releases his shikai and strikes. “Roar Zabimaru!” Byakuya moves to his right and Zabimaru misses. 

“Think about what you’re doing Renji. You cannot win this fight. I’ve beaten you before and I’ll do it again.” 

Renji is in such a blind rage that he doesn’t listen to a word the captain says and continues to attack him. Byakuya continues to flash step, avoiding each of Renji’s attacks. The fight continues until the captain has had enough. His patience has run out and he finally counters. “Scatter, Senbonzakura.” His blade turns to sakura blossoms and surrounds Renji. He yells out and is thrown back. He quickly gets to his feet and shouts “Bankai!” Zabimaru changes to his snake form and strikes at Byakuya. He flashes out of the way.

“Fight me you coward!” 

“Renji, this is unnecessary. If you continue to fight me, I will destroy you. I will defend my pride.” 

“What do we have here?” Kenpachi Zuraki, captain of Squad 11 shows up in the middle of Renji and Byakuya’s fight. Ikkaku told me things were going down. I want in!”

“Back away Zaraki, this is my fight. Do not interfere.” Byakuya warns. 

“Oh, come on! I have to get in on this!” He rushes in and clashes swords with Byakuya; metal grinds against metal. 

Despite his rage, Renji comes to his aid, he’s not able to leave his captain. He attacks Kenpachi, who laughs maniacally. “Now we’re having fun!”

Their attacks draw the attention of the entire Gotei 13 and a circle forms around them. “Stop it you three! What if the Head Captain finds you this way?” Captain Hitsugaya warns.

*******  
I’m sitting in Renji’s office anxiously waiting for him to return when Yachiru, Captain Zaraki’s lieutenant, bursts through the door. I jump and grab my chest. “Lady Kyrie! Kenny is fighting Renji and Captain Kuchiki! Come see, he’s having so much fun!” The little pink haired girl giggles and runs away.

“Fighting? What the hell?” I sprint to the open space outside of the Squad 6 barracks and come upon a truly horrific scene. Renji is bleeding and panting, Byakuya is covered in cuts but he’s not as bad off as Renji is and Kenpachi is smiling a dangerous smile, there’s not a wound on him. (Why are they fighting? Is this because of me? This is all my fault. I have to stop them!) I run toward the center of the fight but before I can go any further, Rangiku grabs me.

“Rangiku let me go! I need to stop them!”

“Are you trying to get yourself killed? Look at the state they’re in right now! Kyrie, it’s pointless. Stop!”

“I can’t stand by and watch. This is my fault!” I struggle against her. “Let me go!” I elbow her hard in the ribs. “Ow! You bitch, that really hurt!” she clutches her side. I run at full speed toward Renji and Byakuya. “Stop both of you!” I shout at the top of my lungs, but they don’t hear me. 

“Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.” I hear Byakuya’s calm voice release his bankai. 

“No! Stop!” I hold out my hand and the world slows down around me. Faces blur and a rush of heat builds from my core, spirit energy swirls around me. My entire body feels like it’s being lit with blue flame. An aura surrounds me like a shield and shoots out in all directions. It throws everyone back who is in its path of destruction. A deafening silence presses in around me and my vision goes dark as I fall to the ground.

********  
“Kyrie!” Byakuya and Renji shout at the same time as they rush to her side. 

“Kenny? What happened?” Yachiru asks Kenpachi as she gets up from the ground. A dangerous grin plays on his lips. “Something very interesting. I think I have found a new opponent” he chuckles and rests his sword on his shoulder.

********


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Sakrua aka Aizen makes his first move and it leaves Kyrie with doubts.

I feverishly fight as I struggle to wake up. “Stop!” I jolt upright and take in my surroundings. I’m back in my room at the Kuchiki manor. (How did I get here?) “Ah!” I wince as I touch the back of my head where a large lump now throbs. “My lord she’s awake.” I hear one of the servants call down the hallway. Renji and Byakuya cautiously walk into my room. I look from Byakuya’s steel grey eyes to Renji’s intense brown ones, searching for an answer on their expressionless faces. “What happened?”

“Well that was an impressive display, I must say.” Renji crosses his arms and leans against the door frame. His arms and chest are bandaged but it doesn’t look like he’s seriously injured. I let out a small sigh of relief. 

“Display? What are you talking about? I can’t remember. Hah!” I flinch again in pain as I touch my forehead. 

Byakuya breezes to my side and takes my hand. “Don’t force her Lieutenant.” 

“Tch.” I hear Renji click his tongue and he turns away from me. He’s really upset with me and he has every right to be. I search my memories, they’re hazy but then a clear image comes to the surface, “you two were fighting. Why were you fighting? It’s my fault isn’t it.” 

“No Kyrie, none of this is your fault.” Byakuya coaxes as he touches my cheek. I look over at Renji and he’s clenching his jaw. His body is visibly shaking, and his eyes are shut tightly. “Renji…I’m so sorry.” Tears well up in my eyes. “I’ve ruined everything” I begin to sob uncontrollably. He turns and his face softens. He walks over to me and Byakuya releases my hand and stands up, then moves aside as Renji embraces me. He rests his head on mine, “don’t cry. It will be ok. We’ll figure this out.” He kisses the top of my head and exhales. “I can’t bring myself to be angry with you. I love you.” He hugs me tightly to his chest. 

“I love you too” I say through rasping breaths.

I catch Byakuya out of the corner of my eye as he turns to leave the room. “Byakuya, please don’t leave.” 

He closes his eyes then sighs, “the Lieutenant may stay with you tonight.” With that he leaves the room. I feel my stomach drop to my feet. My heart feels so heavy that it aches in my chest. (Why did I have to make this complicated? Why did I have to fall in love with them both?) “This is all my fault” I whisper. Renji gets into bed with me and cradles me to his chest once more. 

“Kyrie, don’t beat yourself up over this. It’s no one’s fault. I’m the one who lost my cool and challenged the Captain to a fight. He didn’t want to fight me, but I pushed him into it anyway. Then Zaraki, that idiot, he loves a good fight, he just burst in and it got out of control. I’m actually glad you came along and knocked us all on our asses.” 

I gasp, “what did I do?”

He lifts my chin and looks into my eyes, “you really don’t remember?” I shake my head. “Well you were shouting your lungs out and told us to stop fighting. Then you had this blue shield, like a barrier form around you and it exploded in all directions. I’ve never seen anything like it. You didn’t say an incantation or anything?”

“N-no. I just remember being very angry, then I felt this surge of heat and energy flow throughout my body.” 

“Wow, imagine the damage it would have done, if you didn’t have this.” He brushes the skin behind my ear where my tattoo is, and I shiver. “It could have been like a bomb.”

“You think? You think I really have that kind of power?”

“I do. And I’m starting to believe that this was not only placed on you to hide you from Aizen, but also to protect you from yourself.”

“The Head Captain told me that he feared I wouldn’t be able to control my true power. He said it would destroy me from within.”

Renji hugs me tightly, “well I’m not going to let that happen. I told you I would protect you no matter what, even if it costs me my life.”

“Renji…about Byakuya…I…I’m so sorry…”

“We don’t have to talk about it now. I’m just glad that you’re alright. It’s been a long day. Let’s get some sleep ok?”

I nod and he lays me back in the bed, taking my mouth with his, he kisses me gently and caresses my cheek. I’m so thankful for him even though my mind is still clouded. But for tonight, just being in his arms is enough. 

I wake up and Renji is snoring lightly at my side. The moon is shining brightly through the window. I can’t tell if it’s very late or very early. I sit up and touch my head again. (Ow.) I lift off the covers and get out of bed. A part of me wants to go to Byakuya’s room but the logical part of my mind knows that’s a bad idea. (I shouldn’t do that tonight.) Instead I decide to take a walk outside to clear my head. I tie my robe tightly around me and I slide the door open. The cool night air breezes across my face as I walk through the garden. I sit down by the river and watch the koi swim silently. Suddenly I feel the pull. I haven’t felt it in days. 

“Tatsuo?” I turn but it’s not him. A tall, slender man, with viper green eyes and an ever-present frown, looks down on me. “Ulquiorra. How are you here? Where’s Tatsuo? Is this real?” 

“You ask so many questions. Lord Sakura has sent me to retrieve you. Come girl. We’re leaving for Hueco Mundo.” The sky opens up to reveal another realm. I hear my heart thump in my chest. “No, I’m not going with you!” I get up from the grass and run but he flash steps and catches me. 

“This will be a lot easier on you if you don’t struggle. You can come willingly, or I can bind you and force you into submission. The choice is yours.” 

I stare daggers at him, “or I could scream and Renji and Byakuya could come out here and kick your ass, you snake.” 

I gasp as a ball of green light forms from his fingertip. “That would be a poor choice. Enough of this. You do not want to keep Lord Sakura waiting.” His grip tightens on my arm and my breaths quicken as I frantically think. (What can I do? How can I let Renji and Byakuya know that I’m being kidnapped? My shoes, they’re the only thing I can drop without him noticing.) I secretly slip off my sandals and leave them behind in the grass as I take Ulquiorra’s hand. “I’ll come willingly. We’ll do it your way.” 

“Smart girl.” He leads me through the Veil and we enter into the dark world of Hueco Mundo. (Byakuya….Renji…please find me.) 

*******  
“Kyrie?” Renji sits up; she’s no longer beside him. He gets out of bed and wanders the halls of the manor, searching for her. His heart pounds as he discovers she’s nowhere to be found. He slides open the door and steps outside. “Maybe she took a walk. She was pretty upset tonight.” He searches the garden but still doesn’t see her. “Kyrie, where did you go?” It’s just then that something catches his eye, lying in the grass. He picks up Kyrie’s sandal. “What…?” He closes his eyes and concentrates on her spirit energy. It is faint and very far away. He fears the worst.

“Captain! He bursts into Byakuya’s room.

“Lieutenant?” He sits up in bed, “what is the meaning of this?” 

“Kyrie is gone!” He holds up her sandals. “I found these outside and her spiritual pressure is very weak. 

Byakuya concentrates on Kyrie’s energy. “They found her.” 

“They? Sir you don’t mean.”

“I do. They have taken her to Hueco Mundo. Aizen has made his first move.”

********  
As we step into Hueco Mundo, looming in the distance is a large white castle like structure. “What is this place?” 

“This is Las Noches. Lord Sakura built this palace, it is our new capitol. Come he is waiting.” He puts his hands in his pockets and walks swiftly in front of me. I obey and follow even though my heart is pounding, and my thoughts are racing. I hope Renji and Byakuya have picked up on my bread crumb I left behind. (Will they come for me?) I’m not paying attention to where we’re walking as I’m lost in thought. Suddenly we stop, the hallway opens up into an enormous throne room. Tatsuo Sakura, my brother and only family I have left, is leaning in his throne, with his hand lazily holding his chin. He looks up. “Ah sister, you’ve arrived. Good work Ulquiorra. You may be seated.” He motions to a large table that sits below his throne. 

Surrounding the table are nine other humanoid creatures that resemble Ulquiorra. They are all different shapes and sizes but one thing that remains uniform is the hole somewhere on their body like those of the hollows and masks, or pieces of them at least, that are made of bone. (What was it that Renji called them? Arrancar?) Ulquiorra leaves my side and takes his place near the head of the table. A man with short blue hair and a terrifying grin looks me up and down. “Wow, the lord’s sister is a nice piece of ass.” My stomach churns at his lewdness and I instinctively cross my arms over my chest. Clearly my brother doesn’t hear his comment because his expression never changes. 

Tatsuo gets up from his throne and walks down the steps to meet me. “Sister, welcome to Las Noches. I hope you find it comfortable. You will be with us for quite some time,” he smiles.

“Why am I here Tatsuo? Get to the point, what do you want with me?”

“Patience dear sister, all in due time.” He touches my shoulder and I shudder. “Oh, but my dear, you are terribly under-dressed.” I’m only in my robe and feel very exposed as I feel all of the eyes in the room on me. “All of you out. I would speak with my sister alone.”

“Yes your majesty.” They say in unison as they stand up from the table then file out of the room. The blue haired man cuts his eyes at me again as he walks past me and licks his lips. My stomach knots at his gaze. This time my brother notices and grabs the man by his collar. 

“Careful Grimmjow, I see you look at my sister like that again, I’ll slit your throat.” Grimmjow’s eyes widen then he averts his gaze and clicks his tongue. “Tch, yes sir, forgive me.” Tatsuo releases him and he glides past me. My brother’s gaze returns to me, his eyes are kinder than before, “I apologize for my number six. His manners are somewhat lacking.” 

“Number six?” 

“Yes, he is Espada Number 6. Please have a seat and I’ll explain.” He motions for me to have a seat at the table. I see Ulquiorra out of the corner of my eye as he is leaving the room, “Ulquiorra, you stay.” Tatsuo commands him. 

“Sir?”

“I’m putting you in charge of the princess while she is here in Hueco Mundo. You are my most trusted Espada and anything I say to her, you may hear as well. Sit.” Ulquiorra does as commanded and sits next to me. 

“Tatsuo, why are you doing this? Why attack the Soul Society?”

He smiles, “you really are naïve little sister. Let me educate you.” He takes his seat at the head of the table. “A millennia ago, our family was born from the Soul King himself. He divided his soul into five parts, forming the noble houses, but we sister, ours was the first. Our clan ruled alongside the Soul King and the world was peaceful, the Soul Society and the World of the Living were in perfect balance. Everything was as it should be, and we thrived in our paradise he made for us. 

However, at some point, the King in his greed, decided it wasn’t enough to just have one clan to worship him, he needed more. So selfishly, he created the other four houses, weakening himself. He no longer wished to rule over the Soul Society. Instead he entrusted it to the five houses and a central government, Central 46. The other clans were happy to oblige Central 46 and obey all of their laws and regulations they put in place to govern the Soul Society, but not us, not our clan. Those bastards began to abuse the power the Soul King gave them and locked him away in his own dimension using the Ōken.”

“The what?”

“It’s like a key and only it can unlock the world to the Soul Palace, where the Soul King now resides.”

“Why would they do that?”

Ulquiorra interrupts me, “Let Lord Sakura explain Princess.” 

“It’s fine Ulquiorra, she may ask her questions. I am certain she’s been fed nothing but lies from those she has befriended in the Soul Society.” 

I flinch slightly but try not to let it show. I don’t want to believe that Renji, Byakuya, or the Head Captain, have been lying to me this whole time about my brother, and the true intentions behind my clan’s rebellion. 

Tatsuo continues, “So when the Sakura clan fought to stand against Central 46 for what they had done to our King, we were persecuted. They turned the other noble houses against us. Our Grandfather, Jimmu Sakura, led the rebellion against the usurpers.”

“But they were defeated by the court guard squads, the royal guard, and the punishment squad, the Head Captain told me as much.” I look up at him.

“Yes, sister, they destroyed our family and then lied about the reasoning behind it. Central 46 has always been good about covering their tracks.”

“Why would they lie?”

“In order to keep the Soul Society under their thumb of course. They hold the true power now. The noble families only remain nobles because they obey their orders. They could just as easily lose their clans as we have.” He grabs my hands and I gasp. “Sister, they killed our parents, our grandparents, they separated and exiled us. Stand with me to restore our family to its rightful place as the hand of the King. We’ll free him and put his rule back in place and bring peace to the lands once again.”

I pull my hands back. I don’t know who to believe. “I don’t understand. Everyone has told me that you defected, you left because you want to defeat the Soul King and rule both the Soul Society and the World of the Living. They say that you caused chaos in the Seireitei. But you’re telling me those are lies?”

“Yes sister. Central 46 is the enemy, not the Sakura clan. I finally have a large enough army and enough power to defeat them and the Head Captain and restore our clan’s pride. I vow to make Grandfather and our parents proud and you will be there with me every step of the way. Won’t you?” He extends his hand, his dark eyes no longer instill fear but rather, pity. I take it in mine, and he closes his fingers. “May I have some time to think?”

He smiles, “of course sister. I would imagine it will take a little time to undo the lies and deceit you’ve had to endure from our enemies.”

“Ulquiorra.” 

“Yes my lord.” 

“Take the princess to her room, give her something to eat and something proper to wear; I leave her in your capable hands.” With that he gets up from the table. “We will speak again soon sister.” He puts his hands behind his back and leaves the room.

“Come Princess, I will show you to your chamber.”

“Alright.” I get up and follow Ulquiorra. My head is spinning. (Who’s telling the truth and who is lying?)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie's true power is revealed.

“Here you are Princess.” Ulquiorra places a plate of rice and chicken in front of me. “Eat, you’ll need your strength.” 

“Thank you.”

“I am only doing what my lord has asked of me. Oh, and you’ll want to change into this.” He hands me a white dress that is fashioned in the same manner as the other Espada uniforms. Its fabric is surprisingly soft. “Umm do you mind?”

“Do I mind what?” A look of confusion shrouds his face and he furrows his brow.

“You can’t be in here while I’m changing. Please go.”

“Lord Sakura told me to watch you.”

“I don’t think he meant for you to watch me undress!”

“I don’t understand why you’re getting upset. It’s just flesh.” 

My cheeks burn with heat at the way he uses the word “flesh”. “Fine, well if you’re not going to leave the room, then can you at least turn around?”

“Alright, but if you’re trying to pull some sort of trick, I would think better of it.”

“It’s not a trick! I’m just trying to preserve my modesty here.” I huff. “Now please, turn around so I can change and then eat.” My stomach audibly growls. I can’t remember the last time I ate anything. He tentatively turns and faces the wall. I untie my robe and it falls to the floor. (I wish I had a change of underwear. Maybe…no I can’t go commando.) I shake the thought away and step into the dress. As I begin to pull it up, I catch him in my periphery. (He’s peeking over his shoulder at me!) I pull the dress up quickly and shove my arms into it. Then I whirl around and yell at him, “hey, I told you not to look!” 

“I was merely observing.” His frown doesn’t leave his lips and his eyes remain distant. 

“Well be that as it may, I don’t want to be observed. Now could you please leave?”

“I told you, Lord Sakura said I am to watch you. I have no intention of leaving.” 

“What? No! No way! You are not staying here. Where do you plan on sleeping?”

“I don’t require sleep.”

“Ok, let me rephrase that. Where do you plan on being while I’m trying to sleep?”

“Right here.”

My face blushes. “So, you’re going to watch me while I sleep? Out of the question.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s creepy. I don’t know you or anything about you. You’re a stranger to me. Why on earth would I allow you to stay in my room while I sleep?”

“Because they are Lord Sakura’s orders and you will obey Princess. That is the end of the discussion. Now eat and then get some rest.”

My stomach growls again. This is a battle I’m not going to win. I stomp my foot like a child. “Fine!” I puff over to the couch and sit and eat my food quickly. He just watches me, like someone would watch an animal in the zoo. (What is he looking at?) “Alright, I’m done. I’m going to bed now.” I walk over to the bed and pull back the covers then slip in and pull the sheets up around my face, making myself into a burrito. I shut my eyes tightly.

“Goodnight Princess.” I can’t see him, but I feel his eyes on me. (I’ll never get sleep this way.)

I wake the next morning. I must have been more exhausted than I thought, because despite having Ulquiorra watch me all night, I slept soundly. I sit up in bed and Ulquiorra is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His eyes are closed. (So, it looks like you do require some sleep after all you liar.) I clear my throat and he stirs. 

“Princess you’re awake.”

“What time is it? Why is it still dark out?”

“The sun does not shine here, but it is morning. Come, Lord Sakura will be needing to speak with you about his plans for the coming battle.”

“Battle?”

“Of course, you will be playing a key role.” 

“And if I refuse?”

He looks away from me, “it would be wise to comply.” 

This man is so infuriating. “So, do you just do everything my brother tells you to do without question?”

“Yes. Why would I question him?” 

“Ugh, nevermind. Let’s get this over with.”

I push the covers off of me and step out of bed and walk over to the standing mirror in the corner of the room. I smooth my hair into a long side braid then wash my face with the basin of water and a towel that were left for me. (I’m going to need a proper bath soon. Oh god would Ulquiorra watch that too?) I look over my shoulder at him, he just stares back. My whole body flushes with the thought of those serpent eyes watching me bathe, then I shake my head.

“Are you ready?”

I stand up straight, “yes, I’m ready.” 

“Good, follow me.”

Ulquiorra leads me back to the throne room and all of the Espada are gathered again. “Sister, please sit at the head of the table next to Ulquiorra.”

“Yes my lord.” I obey my brother and play the part I’m supposed to play. I need to follow the rules if I’m going to keep myself safe here. Unfortunately, Grimmjow is in perfect view from where I’m sitting. A smirk plays on his lips as I feel him undress me with his eyes. I cross my arms over my chest and speak to the Espada to my left. “What is your name? I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced.” If this man weren’t my enemy, I would say he’s as beautiful as Byakuya. His long brown hair hangs in his face as his glass blue eyes lock with mine. “Starrk.” Is all he says to me.

“Hey Coyote aren’t you going to introduce me to the princess, you’re so rude sometimes.” Starrk sighs. “This insufferable girl to my left is Lilynette Gingerbuck. She’s my partner.” 

I look at this tiny girl with bright green hair and think, (this girl is his partner? Does he mean in crime or lover? Maybe it’s both. I don’t need to know.) Her piercing voice tears through my thoughts. 

“What do you mean insufferable? You jerk!” She hits his shoulder, but it doesn’t seem to faze him. He just sighs again, like a parent who is irritated with their child. I giggle in spite of myself. “And what’s so funny?” She turns to me.

“Shut up Lilynette.” A woman with golden hair scolds the tiny screeching girl. She turns to me. “Tier Harribel, pleasure to meet you Princess.” 

My eyes widen, I didn’t except any of them to have manners. “Y-yes, you too.” I look up at Tatsuo, he hasn’t shown any interest in our conversations, then he sits up as another man enters the room. This man is not an Espada. I feel a familiar pull from him, much like my brother, or Byakuya, or Renji. (He’s a Soul Reaper.) 

“Ah Gin, nice of you to finally join us.”

“My apologies Lord Sakura.” He takes his hand and places it over his heart then bows. When he straightens, he looks in my direction and fear strikes my heart. His eyes are narrowed but he has a grin on his lips that spreads across his face. I was wrong about Ulquiorra being the serpent, clearly this man is the true snake. His lavender hair lightly bounces as he walks up the stairs to take his place in a chair next to Tatsuo. “I hope you didn’t hold up the meeting on my account.” 

“We were just about to start. Where is Kaname?" 

“He sends his condolences but won’t be able to attend the meeting this morning. There was something he needed to see to.” He chuckles but the joke is lost on me. 

“Very well, relay everything we’ve spoken of to him Gin.”

“Yes, my lord.”

(I don’t like this guy. There’s something about him I really don’t trust. Even being here among my enemies I can smell a rat.) 

“The reason I’ve gathered you all here this morning is to plan our upcoming battle with the captains in the Soul Society. My sister, Princess Kitiara,” he motions down to me, “will be our main weapon in this regard. All I want from you and the rest of the Arrancar army is to distract the other captains and lieutenants. I want her to have a clear path to the Head Captain.”

“With all due respect sir.” Gin interrupts. “What power does your sister possess? I believe we all would like to know.” 

“Yes, I was getting to that. Sister stand up please.” I do as he asks and push away from the table. “Now walk over to Szayelaporro.” I move in the direction of a man with pink hair and glasses and stand in front of him. “Hold out your hand, palm facing his chest.” (What is he getting at here?) “Yes sir.” I hold out my hand, palm flat. “Now take a deep breath and concentrate all of your spirit energy on taking his.”

The Espada’s eyes widen and he gasps. “My Lord?” 

I protest as well, “no, I can’t take his spirit energy from him.” 

“Sister, everyone is gathered here to witness your power, now do it and do not question me again.” 

I take a deep breath and look the man in the eye, I can see a terror there, I’ve never before witnessed. “I’m sorry.” I whisper. I take a deep breath and a slight blue glow flows around my hand. As this glow appears, I see his energy begin to absorb into my palm. His whimper quickly evolves into a scream as he cries, “Please Lord Sakura, stop her, please!” I can feel myself filling up with energy as his slowly drains. (It feels good. I feel…powerful.) A sudden urge captures my mind and I want more. I lift my left hand to my right wrist for support and pull his energy in faster. “Stop! Please!” he screams again. He thrashes violently against my pull. But his pleas fall on deaf ears. The world around me blurs and my vision sharply zeroes in on the junction between my palm and his heart as I watch this blue energy surge into me, heat rising from my core and filling every inch of my body. 

“That’s enough.” I hear a distant voice say, but I can’t stop. I’m draining this poor Espada to an inch of his life and I’m enjoying it. An unknown force from deep within is relishing in this man’s pain. It’s like a drug and I’m consumed by the high. 

“Enough Kitiara, I said stop!” Tatsuo stands up from his thrown and extends his hand in my direction. 

I’m jerked out of my trance and come crashing down from my high. I suddenly feel nauseous and put my left hand over my mouth to keep from vomiting and lower my right hand to my side. Panting, I ask through rapid gasps, “A-are…you…alright?” I reach toward Szayel to give him my hand, but he smacks it away, “get away from me you cunt!” Out of the corner of my eye I see Ulquiorra unsheathe his sword. 

Tatsuo raises his hand, “stand down, Ulquiorra. My sister is fine. No harm done. Szayel, you may leave. Rest and regain your energy.” 

Szayel pushes from the chair nearly knocking me to the floor as he storms out of the room. I turn to see everyone looking at me with fear in their eyes. All except Ulquiorra, his expression never changes, he remains calm. My brother’s voice takes over once again. “As you can see, my sister has the power to absorb reishi. We will turn her loose on the captains and the Head Captain, they will be powerless to defeat us once their spiritual energy is gone.” 

I gasp at what he is suggesting. “No, I can’t do that.” I ball my hands into fists to keep them from shaking. “I can’t hurt them.” 

Tatsuo raises his eyebrow. “Everyone, leave us. The demonstration is over.” 

“That was really fucked up. You think Szayel is ok?” I hear the largest Espada, Yammy, say to Coyote as they walk out of the room. I’m left alone with my brother and Gin. 

“Gin you may leave as well. I will speak with my sister alone please.”

“As you wish sir.” As he breezes past me it’s as if time slows down. He locks eyes with mine, for the first time I see them clearly, a beautiful sky blue, he just smiles then turns his head and the world around me returns to normal speed. 

I realize I’m still trembling when Tatsuo addresses me. “Kitiara…” he places a warm hand on my cheek. My nerves are instantly calmed by his touch and I look up into his deep brown eyes; they are soft and inviting. “I need to tell you about what happened that day, then maybe you will understand why everyone in the Soul Society is our enemy. Please sit.” He breaks his gaze and reaches for my hand to lead me back to the table then takes his seat next to me. (What was that? I felt hypnotized by his gaze just then.) I turn to him slowly “What day?”

He averts his eyes, “the day our parents were murdered.” His gaze sharply whips back to meet mine. “In front of me.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Sakura shares a painful memory and with it an unbelievable revelation. Kyrie no longer knows what to believe.

My stomach does a terrible flip as he says those haunting words. Suddenly my heart aches. I look back at him, “in front of you? You were a child. Why?” I feel a tear begin to develop but I blink it away. (This man is my enemy, he wants to use my power as a weapon. Why am I feeling any sympathy toward him?) He places his hand on mine. “Let me explain, and you will understand, the world is a cruel place Kitiara. In the end all we have is our clan.” 

********  
As the uprising came to a swift end, Tatsuo Sakura found himself hidden in the crowd of onlookers at Sōkyoku Hill, the place of execution, constructed by Central 46. His fellow clansmen as well as his family were bound and chained in a long line awaiting their fates. One after the other were raised high in the air and pierced by Kikōō, its flames destroying their souls, vaporizing them in an instant. 

Hot tears streamed down Tatsuo’s face as he watched his father, then his mother become devoured in an instant. His grandfather, Jimmu Sakura, leader of the rebellion against the Soul Society, was forced to watch his entire clan burn in this hell fire as punishment for his crimes. It was Captain Yamamoto’s command that Jimmu be submitted to Sōkyoku last; the cruelest sort of punishment. 

“Your line is nearly extinct, Jimmu.” Captain Yamamoto spoke to him but Jimmu only stared ahead, he refused to make eye contact with such a low being. “Not quite.” He answered cooley.”

“Excuse me?” 

Jimmu turned to the Head Captain, fire as bright as Kikōō burned in his eyes as the wails of his family echoed in his ears. “There is another who will take my place. You have not won this day. Your overconfidence will be your ruin old man.” He spat at the Soul Reaper, whom he hated the most among all others.

“Take him.” Captain Yamamoto commanded and a member of the Punishment Squad led Jimmu to the platform. With arms outstretched, he was slowly raised and shouted above the crowd. “Know this! The Sakura Clan is strong. We are the true servants of the King and we will not give in to the Central 46 usurpers!” 

Tatsuo never broke eye contact with his grandfather. He knew that he was speaking directly to him. In that moment, he knew it would be him who would avenge the family he so viciously lost. But as Kikōō was about to end his grandfather’s life he closed his eyes and turned his head. He couldn’t bear to watch the last member of his family die. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he gasped. “Don’t look away, your grandfather is watching. Be strong and make him proud.” A man with lavender hair and a grin that covered his face looked down warmly at Tatsuo. 

He silently obeyed and turned to watch his grandfather, the last of his family, burn in an eternal hell fire. His body shuddered as he fell to the ground in uncontrollable sobs. The gentle man picked him up and carried him out of the crowd as he cried into his shoulder. “Come little lord, I will hide you away until the day you are ready to take your place as head of the Sakura clan.”

********  
My eyes widen as Tatsuo finishes his story. I realize that I had started to cry and wipe away the tears as I look up at my brother. “Gin has been with you this whole time? He hid you away in District 80?”

Tatsuo nods, “yes, he has always been my loyal protector. He gave me the name Sōsuke Aizen and pulled the strings necessary for me to get into the academy and my eventual promotion as captain of Squad 5. He is truly a master weaver and I trust no one more than him to see our family’s honor restored. So sister, now that you know what they have done to us, will you join me? Will you help me destroy the Soul Society and the filth within?” His eyes glint with determination and he squeezes my hands.

“I…but not all of them are like that surely? I just can’t bring myself to believe that everyone in the Soul Society is evil, that every one of them is an enemy.” I see Byakuya and Renji’s faces flash in my mind. (No they both said they would protect me. What is the truth?) My thoughts are broken as my brother begins to squeeze my hands more tightly. “Tatsuo…you’re hurting me.” 

He releases them and says in a dangerous tone that make my insides knot, “sweet sister.” He touches my cheek. “You disappoint me.” Fear clutches at my heart and my breaths become shallow but I stay silent, I can’t speak. His gaze is focused, and I’m not able to bring myself to look away. I’m hypnotized again. My mind is screaming but my body won’t move. “I bear my soul. Tell you about the day they destroyed our family and still you have doubts.” He closes his eyes and sighs then swiftly slaps me hard across the face. I fall to the floor, not able to process what just happened.

I crawl to my hands and knees and touch my cheek, then look up at him. “What? Why?” He takes me by the throat and pulls me from the floor. 

“How can you still have love for them?” He growls at me. “After everything they’ve done, how can you think they are not the enemy?” 

I can feel tears prick my eyes as I struggle against his grasp. “Brother please.” I claw at his hands clutching my throat. 

He releases me and I fall to the floor again. He exhales, “I do not mean to harm you dear baby sister.” He bends down and caresses the place where his palm left a mark. “We are all that’s left. I need to know that I can count on you. Without your power, we can never hope to take back what they stole from us.” 

My shoulders shudder as I draw in a pained breath, “what you’re asking me to do is too much. It’s unforgivable! I can’t take away the spirit energy of everyone in the Seireitei. I’m truly sorry for what you have lost brother, but I don’t have those memories.”

His eyes are like a predator and I’m his prey as he says, “no dear sister. You were spared those painful memories. You were taken away from me and safely hidden in the Human World, with your fake human family!”

“How do you know about that?”

He chuckles, “I know everything about you.” He puts his thumb to my lower lip and rubs it gently. “You are my other half.”

I jerk my head away from his touch. “Your other half? What do you mean?”

He shakes his head as he smirks. “You really were sheltered weren’t you. Well I’m not surprised that the ones you claim to love never told you.” 

“What are you saying?” My heart is hammering in anticipation. 

“Kitiara, we’re more than brother and sister. You are my twin.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie finds solace in an unlikely friend.

I’m dumbfounded by Tatsuo’s revelation to me. “T-twin? No, you’re older than me. We can’t be twins.”

“Time works differently here, than in the human world, but I assure you sweet sister, we are two halves of the same whole. We shared a womb, we were raised together, and we belong together. No one else can ever come between us.” He forcefully wraps me up in his embrace and presses his mouth hard against mine. My eyes widen in fear and shock as he pushes his tongue past my lips. 

I feel my body instantly surge with the same heat I felt when I stole Szayel’s reishi and push Tatsuo off me. “Stop!” Bright blue light shoots from my palms as I knock him back. He gets up and rub’s his mouth with the back of his hand, his lip is bleeding. “Hah, there she is. There’s my ruthless sister.” 

“You’re sick! Why would you do that? You’re my brother!”

He laughs and stands up from the floor. “I was merely testing your power for myself. You do pack quite a punch Kitiara. And admit it. You like it…don’t you.” His eyes narrow as he smiles. “You’re just like me. You love the power that our clan bestowed on us.”

I shrink away from him. “I’m nothing like you and I won’t hurt my friends. I don’t care what the Sakura Clan lost. I won’t help you destroy everyone in the Soul Society!”

“Not everyone.” 

“What?” I pause. 

“Just Captain Yamamoto, Central 46, or anyone who would threaten me. I plan to use the subordinates, I will not harm them, I promise.”

I deeply inhale to steady myself, “and what of the captains? What happens to them?” 

He thinks for a second. “I’ll leave that choice to you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, I make this promise that if you help me willingly, I will not kill the captains, I will simply imprison them for the duration of my reign.”

“And if I refuse?”

He smirks, “then I will use my power of hypnosis to take you by force and bend you to my will. And then sweet sister” he grabs my chin, turning my head to meet his gaze, “I will force you to kill everyone you love and hold dear.” I gasp. “So, then what will it be? Will you comply or will you reject my offer of compromise? You have until dawn to make your decision. I think given time you will come to see things my way.” He kisses my cheek and I glare back at him. “That’s enough for today. You need your rest. We have a very large battle ahead of us and you’ll need your strength. I will see you in the morning.” As he turns I grab his arm, “how do I know you’ll keep your word?”

“You don’t. That is the gamble.” He smiles and tugs his arm from my grip then walks away. I collapse into a heap of gut wrenching sobs and tears as I’m left in the room alone.

********  
As Kyrie is dealing with the harsh reality of her decision in Hueco Mundo, Renji and Byakuya go to the Head Captain to speak with him about Kyrie’s abduction. 

“Commander!” Renji shouts as he bursts through the door. “They’ve taken Kyrie!”

Ignoring Renji, the Captain speaks to Byakuya “What is the meaning of this Captain Kuchiki?” 

“Aizen has made his move. He has taken Kyrie to Hueco Mundo.”

“He plans to use her power as a weapon. He will turn her against us,” the Commander contemplates.

“Sir we have to go after her, we have to save her!” Renji pleads. 

“We will do no such thing. We will not dive so recklessly into battle. He will bring the fight to us and then we will fight him on our terms. He will bring Kyrie with him I’m certain. You may save her then. You are not to go to Hueco Mundo to get that girl Lieutenant. That is an order.” The Commander’s booming voice fills the room and Renji bows. “Yes sir.” He says through gritted teeth then turns and leaves the office.

Byakuya steps forward, “Sir I apologize for my lieutenant’s behavior. He’s very passionate about the girl.” 

The Commander chuckles, “oh Captain Kuchiki, you do not think I cannot see through your mask?”

“Sir?”

“You love Miss Nakamura just as much as the Lieutenant, maybe more. However, you understand when to have patience.”

“Sir, it’s not…Kyrie…I…mean.” He lowers his eyes, a hint of pink plays across his cheeks. 

“Aizen will bring her to us. Then we will save her and defeat him at the same time,” the Commander assures.

“Yes Captain.” Byakuya bows then leaves the office. 

Captain Yamamoto leans back in his chair in contemplation. “So, Tatsuo Sakura, you are ready to come out of hiding then. Jimmu warned this day would come.” 

********  
My head is pounding as I make my way back down the hallway to my room. Ulquiorra is waiting for me as I enter. I sigh, “I knew you would be here.” I shut the door behind me. 

“Of course, it is still my duty to watch you.”

“Yes, as you’ve said a hundred times.” I say with exasperation in my voice. (I could really use a hot bath after today’s events. I need to clear my head.) “Ulquiorra?”

“Yes? What is it?”

“This is embarrassing to ask…” I rub my arm and bite my lip, “but I could really use a bath. I-it would make me feel better.” 

His far away expression never wavers, “alright, follow me.” He leads me to a room down the hall where a large metal tub sits in the center. “So, am I to assume that you’re not going to leave me alone in here either? You know I’ll be naked right?” I shock myself and my cheeks flush. 

“As I said before, it’s merely flesh and you need to do whatever you can to stay healthy and strong. Lord Sakura needs you.” 

“Right. This is all for him. Of course.” Thankfully he doesn’t pick up on my sarcasm. 

“I’ll have someone draw it for you. Wait here.” He leaves the room and is back in a flash with a weak looking girl, she must be a servant to my brother. She silently fills the tub with hot water then leaves once it’s filled. She never utters a word or looks at either me or Ulquiorra. (What has this poor woman been through?) I think back to Tatsuo striking me so hard he knocked me to the ground. I touch my cheek, where I can still feel his brutal touch linger. 

“Alright Princess, it’s ready.” 

I take a deep breath, (here goes nothing. He doesn’t have any interest in me. It’s not like undressing in front of Byakuya or Renji, this is more like going to the doctor. I don’t have to worry about him becoming aroused.) I slip out of my dress and toss it to the floor then step out of my panties and remove my bra. Covering myself I gently lower my aching body into the warm water. 

“Ahh.” I lean my head back. (Ulquiorra watched me the whole time, but I didn’t feel ashamed or nervous. His presence is strangely calming.) “Ulquiorra, tell me about yourself.”

“Why?”

I turn to him and cross my arms on the lip of the tub. “Because it would be nice to know something about my jailer.”

He furrows his brow, “I don’t know what good it will do.”

“Humor me.”

“Well, there’s not much to tell. I was a hollow before Lord Sakura found me. He gave me more power, gave me my name. I suppose I owe my existence to him.”

“That’s it? You didn’t have a family or anything?”

He looks away. “I don’t remember anything before this place. It’s possible. All hollows were once human.”

I thought back to the day in the market place, the day I told Renji about, when he explained to me that what I had witnessed was a human soul becoming a hollow. Suddenly the man’s face appears in my mind and becomes clear as crystal; the eyes, the hair, the mouth. (It was Ulquiorra I saw that day! No, it can’t be!) 

“You’ve gone silent.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was just thinking about something that happened in my past.”

“Do you do that often?”

“Do what?”

“Visit memories from your past?”

I blush, “all the time really. I often zone out, lost in my own thoughts.”

“I see.” He places his hand in the water.

“What are you doing?” I recoil from where his hand dipped below the surface of the water. 

“It’s beginning to get cold.” Without saying another word, he takes a sponge and dips it in the water. (Umm is this happening?) I know I should stop him, but I feel so alone and afraid here, so instead I welcome his attentiveness. He gently takes my hand in his long slender fingers and outstretches my arm then rubs the sponge down its length. Electricity fills my fingertips at his touch, and I dig my toes into the bottom of the tub to steady the sensation rousing inside me. He sweeps my hair over my left shoulder, exposing my right side completely and my heart hammers as he runs the sponge down my neck. He then runs it along my shoulder moving to my back where he rubs it in soft circles.

In spite of myself, I feel pressure build down below and I grip my toes tighter to the bottom of the tub. I let out a slight noise, almost a moan but more like a sigh as he moves to the other side of the tub and takes my other arm, performing the same motions to my left side as he did my right. Those emerald eyes never lose focus as he concentrates on the task at hand. He dips the sponge in the water again and brings it to my chest. My eyes pop open as I snap back to reality. “Whoa, wait, time out!”

He just looks at me quizzically. “What’s the matter?”

“You can’t just do that!” I take the sponge from him. “I’ll finish bathing myself thank you.” He gets up from the side of the tub and shoves his hands in his pockets. “Very well. It’s getting late. You should finish and get some rest soon.” 

“Yes, alright. Give me a minute.” He walks away and leans against the door. I quickly finish and then get out, wrapping a towel around me. He follows me down the hall to my room. (He’s really taking this watch dog thing seriously.) I change into my robe and climb into bed. “So, I assume you’re just going to lean up against the wall all night again and watch me sleep.”

“It’s my job to protect you.” Suddenly my breath hitches in my chest as I hear Renji’s words spoken through Ulquiorra’s lips. (He and Byakuya said they would protect me. So why haven’t they come? Why haven’t they rescued me from this place yet?) I cross my arms across my chest and let out a ragged sigh. (I need a hug. Oh stop it Kyrie, you sound like a child.) I look over at Ulquiorra, “could you at least sit down or something. I’ll never be able to sleep with you standing there watching me.” I turn over and close my eyes, but I don’t get any rest. The impossible decision I have to make plagues my mind. (Willingly take the captains’ spirit energy from them and sentence them to a life of imprisonment or refuse and Tatsuo kills them all. At least if they’re locked away they’ll live. If he killed Byakuya or Renji, he would have to kill me too. I can’t live without them. I won’t. I will have to comply with his demands. I will willingly put my life on the line to save theirs.) With my mind made up, I drift off to sleep.

My eyes flutter open as I wake up. I have no idea what the time is. I look over at Ulquiorra and he has fallen asleep in the chair next to my bed. I slowly draw back the covers and step out of bed. He doesn’t stir. Now may be my only chance at escape. I don’t have a plan but maybe I can find a way out of here. (Renji said that Rukia and another soul reaper are here in Hueco Mundo. Maybe I can find them. Maybe Rukia could sense my spiritual pressure if I can just make my way out of the castle.) I open the door and silently walk down the hallway, trying to find a door that leads outside. 

“Taking a midnight stroll are we Princess?”

I whirl around and Grimmjow is grinning down dangerously at me. The part of the hollow’s mask he has on his jaw doesn’t help in calming my nerves around him. He looks more like a beast than a man. “I was looking for my brother.”

He raises a blue eyebrow at me. “Why are you lying?”

“I’m not lying. I need to speak to him.” He takes a step toward me and I instinctively take a step back. 

“I’ll take you to find him.”

“No, that won’t be necessary, I can find him myself. Thank you.”

“I insist.” He rushes me and grabs my shoulders. 

“Stop! Let go of me!” I struggle but his fingers dig into my arms, causing them to bruise. “You’re hurting me. Stop!” 

He puts his hand over my mouth to muffle my defiance. “Do you want to wake the whole damn palace? Now be a good girl and keep quiet.” He pushes me up against the wall then presses himself against me. I can feel his hard erection against my thigh as he places his grotesque mouth on my neck. I writhe under his touch. (He’s too strong. I can’t break free.) I feel that familiar heat begin to rise from my core as I fight, a very faint blue light shines around me but it is instantly extinguished when I hear him. 

“Grimmjow, unhand her.”

I take a large inhale as Grimmjow lifts his hand from my mouth at Ulquiorra’s calm, but stern voice. 

He turns and smirks, “Oh look, Lord Sakura’s dog is here.”

“Don’t make me ask again you filth.” He glares at Grimmjow.

“Fine, fine.” He raises his hands in defense then turns back to me, “until we meet again Princess.” He kisses my cheek and I feel bile rise in my throat and jerk my head away from his repulsive mouth. He breezes past me and continues down the hallway.

“Lady Sakura, what are you doing out of bed?” Ulquiorra sighs with exasperation. “I told you this was a dangerous place. You’re lucky I came looking for you. Now come.” He puts his hands in his pockets and turns in the direction of my room. I can’t get away now, plus I don’t want to risk running into Grimmjow again. I shudder at the thought of what he would have done if Ulquiorra hadn’t stepped in and saved me, so I follow him back to my room. 

As we enter, he closes the door behind us. I rub my arm and look down, “T-thank you, for that back there.” He turns his serpent eyes to me, “I wouldn’t have had to do anything if you had obeyed. Now go to bed.” He walks back to the chair and sits. I don’t protest and crawl back up into bed and pull the covers tightly around me. 

I can’t sleep. I toss and turn through feverish nightmares and break out in a cold sweat. I bolt upright as Tatsuo’s burning eyes singe my mind. My breaths are rapid as my heart pounds in my chest. It’s only when I feel a cool hand reach for mine that I calm down. In the dark I lock eyes with Ulquiorra. His gaze is questioning as he searches for answers in my own, but his frown is ever present. I pull my hand away. “Sorry, bad dream.” I turn over and tears sting my eyes. I wish Renji and Byakuya were here to comfort me. 

“What is that?”

“Huh?” I sit up and look back at Ulquiorra. “What is what?”

“A dream? You said you had a bad one.”

“Y-you don’t know what a dream is?” His expression doesn’t shift. “Umm, well, it’s when you see pictures, images in your mind as you sleep. Sometimes they’re sweet and there are other times when they can be frightening.” 

“And this vision that woke you was frightening? Why?”

“I saw Tatsuo in my mind and his eyes, were just really scary.”

“His eyes?” 

I bite my lip, “it’s hard to explain.”

“Why does Lord Sakura frighten you? He is your family.”

“He is not my family.” My head whips to meet his eyes. “He wants to murder my family and friends, and he wants to use me to help him.”

“Those people destroyed your clan. How can you call them family or friends? Lord Sakura wants to restore the glory of your clan and take back your birthright.” 

“He wants to use me as a weapon. He has no love for me.” I think back to the throne room earlier this evening and touch my cheek.

“Love?” 

“I’m not surprised you don’t understand that concept either.” I sigh, “having love for someone mean’s you’ll do anything to protect them, even sacrifice your own life to save theirs.” My eyes widen. “I have to…” I touch my forehead and close my eyes. “I have to take their power, because of my love for them. I have to protect them.” 

Ulquiorra doesn’t speak, he just gazes at me intently. “What?”

“Humans are very interesting.” 

“Umm…thanks. Even though, I guess I’m not actually human. It seems I’m a spirit being like Tatsuo, and… Anyway, I was raised by humans so, yes I have the same emotions and the same pain…” He takes me by surprise as his pale fingertips slowly extend toward my face. His thumb caresses my bottom lip and I feel a small spark that makes my cheeks flush. I close my eyes and lean into his touch. I accidentally let a soft moan slip from my lips and my eyes shoot open as I realize that I’m allowing myself to give in. “What are you doing?” I bat his hand away. 

He pulls it back slowly, “I don’t understand. I feel this overwhelming need to feel your warmth.”

“Please don’t.” I pull my knees up to my chin and avert my gaze. He ignores me and gets into bed. My head pops up. “Ulquiorra! What are you doing?”

“Forgive me Princess.” He takes me in his arms and pulls me back into his stone chest. 

I’m so confused. (Why is he doing this? Why is he showing me kindness?) In this moment I’m aware of how exhausted I’ve become, trying to be brave, trying to pretend that I’m not filled with unyielding anger and at the same time crippling fear. Everything bubbles to the surface and I let go, allowing myself to grieve into his strong arms. He doesn’t speak, he doesn’t caress my back, or rest his head on mine, like Renji or Byakuya would have. Instead, he just holds me and lets me cry.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie's full power is unleashed.

I wake up the next morning, at least I assume it’s morning, and sit up in bed. I think back to last night. (Did Ulquiorra really climb into my bed just to hold me? What was that about?) I touch my forehead and I look at the chair that sits next to my bed, but it's empty. He’s not in my room. (Where did he go?) Suddenly there’s a knock on the door. “Yes? Who is it?” The door opens to reveal Tatsuo.

I pull the sheets up around me as my heart thumps. “Brother. What are you doing here?” 

“Ulquiorra came to tell me that you had made your decision and I must say I am very happy that you have decided to lend your powers to the cause.”

I look past Tatsuo’s shoulder and see Ulquiorra standing behind him. His iconic frown on his lips. “Yes, that is right. I will help you take back the Soul Society, for our clan and for the Soul King. But you have to give me your word that you will not harm the captains or anyone else.” 

“If they don’t get in my way, I will not harm them. I promise you that sister.” He holds up his hand as he swears this then he walks over to me and does something unexpected. He hugs me. My eyes widen at this sudden act of brotherly affection, but there is not love there. I know what a loving embrace feels like and this is not it. Even Ulquiorra held me with more tenderness last night. This is all for show, I know that, but I have to keep playing my part.

“Quickly sister, get dressed. Today is the day we take back our home.”

“Today? So soon?”

“Why wait? I have my army, my power, and now we have your power. We will be unstoppable. Ulquiorra, make sure she is ready, we leave in one hour.”

“Yes, Lord Sakura.”

He leaves me and Ulquiorra alone in my room. I feel dizzy and nauseated. My hand flies to my mouth, “I think I’m going to be sick.” Ulquiorra takes a tentative step toward me. “Yes I’m absolutely going to be sick.” I fall out of bed and wretch in the floor. 

“Princess?”

“Don’t come near me!” I hold out my hand to stop him as I get sick again. 

“Oh my god” I cough and spit, “this is really happening.” I wipe my mouth then look over my shoulder, but Ulquiorra has left the room. I pick myself up and go to find a towel to clean the vomit off the floor. Before I can make it to the door, Ulquiorra is back, clearly he had the same idea. He hands me a towel and a cup of water. “Thank you, I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Lord Sakura is waiting. Get changed and meet us in the throne room.” He turns and leaves without saying more. I guess he got whatever it was out of his system last night. It’s good really, I can’t handle any distractions. I clean up my mess and rinse my mouth out with the water he brought then change into my dress. As I leave the room, I take a final look around. “I never want to return here.” I swiftly shut the door behind me. 

I walk down the hallway to the throne room and the Espada are all gathered around the table. Tatsuo is joined by Gin and a new man I hadn’t seen before. This must be Kaname, the one who couldn’t come to the meeting yesterday. Tatsuo notices me enter the room. “Good we are all here now. By sundown we will have control of the Soul Society.” The room erupts with cheers. I look in Ulquiorra’s direction. He’s the only one not cheering. He locks eyes with me for just a second then looks away. 

“I’m ready to kill some soul reapers.” Yammy punches his hand in excitement. “I agree, they will suffer at my hands,” Nnoitra’s grin spreads across his face. My stomach drops, just because Tatsuo said he would keep his promise, doesn’t mean he will keep the Espada in line. (What am I going to do?) 

My thoughts are broken when I hear my brother say, “Kaname, open the gate.” Kaname unsheathes his Zanpakutō and thrusts it into the empty air in front of him. He turns it and a door opens, revealing a bright white light. I recognize this gate. It’s the Senkaimon, it will lead us directly to the Soul Society. I take a deep breath and stifle my shaking nerves as we file through the gate. 

We follow Tatsuo as we all appear on the other side. The Espada make quick work of the gate keeper and surrounding soul reapers that come to his aid. The giant, instructed with keeping the gate secure, crumples to the ground and the bodies of the guards are piled on top of him. I feel like I may be sick again, but my impending distress is staved off when Tatsuo places his hand on my shoulder, distracting me momentarily. “Remember our plan sister, you take out the Head Captain first, once he is defeated the rest of the Seireitei will fall like a house of cards. I will take the Espada and bring Central 46 to its knees.” 

“Yes brother.” 

“Ulquiorra, go with Kitiara.” 

“Yes my lord.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?” Tatsuo glares down at me.

“I mean, with all do respect brother. I think I may be able to infiltrate the Head Captain’s office if I am alone.” 

He thinks for a moment. “Perhaps you’re right. Ulquiorra, stay close, but not too close. Do not interfere with her mission. Take out anyone who dares harm her. You have your orders. Go now.” 

“Yes sir.” Ulquiorra bows and begins to walk away.

Tatsuo grabs my arm as I start to follow Ulquiorra, “if you’re thinking of betraying us sweet sister, do not forget that I will not hesitate to kill everyone you love.” He tightens his grip and pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear “and that Captain and Lieutenant, I’ll make their deaths excruciatingly slow as you watch.” 

I pull my arm away from his grasp, my voice does not waver, and my eyes are cold, “I understand brother. I have no intention of betraying you or the Sakura clan. I gave you my word.” I bow to him. He grabs my chin and brings my head up to meet his eyes. “A wise decision sister.” He leans down and kisses me on the cheek. My jaw is clenched so tightly, I’m afraid I may break my teeth. I exhale as he releases me. “Ah and one more thing. I think it best we remove this.” He places his finger behind my right ear, and I feel a burning sensation.

I yelp, “what are you doing?” 

“I removed your seal. Now go. I will join you shortly.”

“Yes brother.” I bow again then run to catch up with Ulquiorra.

My mind and insides are riddled with anxiety as we make our way to the Head Captain’s office. I continuously have to take long slow breaths to keep my heart in check, the rapid beating is painful. I touch the spot behind my ear where my tattoo should be but all I feel is raw, raised flesh, tender to the touch. (It’s really gone…my…camellia…)

“Princess.” I stop as Ulquiorra calls to me and I turn. “Yes? What is it?” 

“This is where I leave you. Complete your mission.” 

“Right.” I nod and continue ahead. I can’t believe I have to go through with this. I just keep reminding myself that I’m doing this to protect them. Imprisonment is a better fate than death. Tatsuo has me exactly where he wants me. I have no choice. It has to be this way. My path is blocked by the Head Captain’s lieutenant. “Stop traitor! You’ll go no further!” 

“Please for your own sake, get out of my way.” 

“You will not reach Captain Yamamoto.” He unsheathes his Zanpakutō but before he can attack, I counter with Bakudō. 

“Bakudō number four Hainawa!” A rope of yellow electricity shoots from my hand and binds him making him fall to his knees. I slowly approach him and hold out my palm. “I’m sorry.” I close my eyes and inhale, then a blue light shines around my hand as I begin to absorb his reishi. I only take enough to incapacitate him; he moans and slumps to the ground. I easily slide past him and open the doors to the Captain’s office. 

“Captain Yamamoto?” I call into the open room.

“Miss Nakamura. So, you have shown your true allegiance and sided with Lord Sakura. How very disappointing,” he lowers his eyes. 

My breath catches as tears streak my face. “Sir, I have to do this. I don’t have a choice. I have to keep everyone safe. He’ll kill everyone if I don’t do as he orders.” (Why isn’t he fighting me?) I raise my hand to absorb his reishi, but I drop it when Renji and Byakuya burst into the room. 

“Kyrie! We felt your spiritual pressure return and…what the hell are you doing?” Renji shouts.

“Careful Lieutenant, she’s under Aizen’s control.” Byakuya grabs his arm as he tries to rush toward me. 

“No, I’m doing this to protect you! All of you!” 

“I’m sorry to do this Kyrie…Bakudō number sixty-one Rikujōkōrō.” Byakuya points his index finger in my direction and six beams of bright light shoot toward me and bind me in place. I struggle to break free.

“Byakuya, please don’t do this, he will kill you! It has to be this way. Let me go please! I made a deal with him. This is the only way to keep you safe!” I plead through ragged sobs.

The Commander is standing at the back of the room. He still doesn’t interfere. Instead he watches the scene play out. Byakuya cautiously steps toward me then gently takes my face in his hands and gazes into my eyes. “Kyrie stop this. We’ll find another way.” He leans down and kisses me. My eyes burn as the tears flow. I understand what I have to do. I focus all of my energy on taking his. I feel electricity spark in my fingertips as I break his kidō. I wrap my arms around his neck, taking his warm familiar tongue in my mouth. With our kiss, I regretfully begin to absorb his reishi. His eyes widen as he realizes what is transpiring between us. A blue aura surrounds us and I feel him fight me as I drain him further. I only strengthen my grip as I twist my fingers in his hair. Like it had been with the Espada, I feel the high and I want more. This power feels good and I don’t want this feeling to stop. 

“Kyrie! What are you doing? Stop this now! Commander do something!” Renji rushes toward me and I break from Byakuya, he falls to the ground. A barrier forms around me as I raise my hand to absorb Renji’s reishi. I’m no longer in control. (What’s happening? Renji forgive me.) I take in his spirit energy and feel myself grow more powerful. My eyes glow like white hot fire as I slowly begin to hover above the ground. My barrier completely surrounds me in protective light. “Kyrie…please.” Renji’s pleas fall on deaf ears. I’m no longer Kyrie. In a voice that is not my own I say, “I am Kitara Sakura, Princess of the Sakura Clan and you will all pay for your crimes against my family.” I feel a surge of energy as I drain the last of his reishi and throw him against the wall. He slumps to the ground. 

As I turn to face the Head Captain, he finally unsheathes his Zanpakutō. “Kyrie Nakamura, if your grandmother could see you she would weep. You are truly lost. Ryūjin Jakka.” Fire emanates from his sword as he strikes, but my barrier protects me, and the flames lick off it in all directions. “Lieutenant look out!” I hear Byakuya shout from behind me as he yanks Renji out the way of a falling pillar. 

Captain Yamamoto takes another swing at me, but his attack is deflected by Tatsuo. He rushes in and his sword scrapes against the Commander’s, sending sparks into the air. He smiles, “you’ve done well sister, now let’s finish him together! Drain his reishi, now!” I look from my brother to the captain. 

“Kyrie stop! Don’t do this!” Renji cries out again.

I turn to him, and speak in a monotone “I cannot disobey my master,” then turn away from his pained expression. He grits his teeth, “you bastard! What did you do to her?” he tries to get up to charge at Tatsuo, but Byakuya grabs his shoulder. “Renji, stop, it won’t help. Look at her eyes; she’s not our Kyrie anymore.” 

Tatsuo ignores him, “Kitiara finish this. Bakudō number ninety-nine Kin.” He binds the head captain with an advanced kidō and pins him to the ground. “Now sister, do it!” 

I hold out my hands and concentrate all of my energy on the captain. I scream as I absorb his reishi. The world around me goes silent. (His energy is too much. It’s burning me up from the inside!) I feel fire in my veins and my nerve endings singe with the amount of energy I’m consuming. Blood begins to trickle from my tear ducts as my body starts to break down under the immense pressure. I bring my left hand to grip my right wrist for support as I brace myself to absorb the last of his spirit energy, a blood curdling scream crosses my lips. My barrier begins to crack as my body is being ripped apart from the inside out; muscles shred and tendons tear and blood begins to drip from my mouth. I’m drowning, I can’t breathe. Suddenly my barrier explodes, and the force knocks everyone back. My vision blurs, the room goes in and out of focus and the only thing I hear is a ringing in my ears. Everything moves in slow motion. Byakuya is holding Renji back, trying his hardest to keep him from fighting my brother. The last thing I hear before I completely lose consciousness is Tatsuo’s maniacal laugh and Renji’s strained voice crying my name.


	27. Chapter 27

I open my eyes to darkness. I sit up and blearily peer around. “W-where am I?” My head is pounding and my body aches. It feels like I’ve been thrown from a twenty-story building. 

“You’re back in Hueco Mundo.” I hear a familiar, calm voice answer me. 

“Ulquiorra? How did I get here?” I touch my head and wince. “Ah!”

“Careful Princess, your spirit energy is unstable. Don’t push yourself.”

“Where is Tatsuo?”

“Lord Sakura and the rest of the Espada are in the Soul Society. They succeeded in taking back the Seireitei. As promised, no captains were harmed. They have all been imprisoned deep beneath the Seireitei.”

“Did the other captains lose their spirit energy?”

“You don’t remember?”

I shake my head. “I don’t remember anything after I passed out in the Captain’s office.” Renji and Byakuya’s faces flash in my mind. I grit my teeth and close my eyes, desperately trying to hold back the flood of tears that threaten to break through the dam. I look down at my bandaged hands and clutch at the sheets. “What happened?” 

“After the Head Captain’s defeat, the Espada gathered up the rest of the captains and Lord Sakura brought you to them. He positioned them around you, and you took their reishi. I’m impressed you were able to handle anymore. By time I got to you, I thought…” He looks away.

“What?” I look up. 

He turns his head back and his emerald eyes lock with mine. “I thought the worst. I thought you were dead.” 

“Dead?” My heart pounds. “How bad off was I?”

“I would spare you those details Princess.” 

“That bad huh?” 

“You should rest.” He gets up from the chair. 

I don’t protest. I need to be alone. As he leaves the room, I lay back against my pillows and search my memories. “What have I done?” I bring my hands to my eyes and allow the dam to break. My pitiful sobs are the only sounds that fill the room. 

Days pass and I stay locked in my room. Ulquiorra comes to check on me periodically to make sure that I’m eating, but I don’t have any desire left to live. I’ve destroyed all of their lives. Even though I am relived they were not killed, I’ve doomed them to a life of imprisonment. They would all have been better off if I had never been born. “I’m weak and pathetic!” I grit my teeth and slam my fist into my pillow. “I didn’t protect anyone, I played right into Tatsuo’s hand!” Suddenly I’m struck with a splitting headache. I grip my temples and cry out. I see Tatsuo, he’s leaned back in the Head Captain’s chair. “How are you sister? Have you recovered? I must say I am happy to see you alive.”

“What do you want? I did your bidding now leave me the fuck alone!” I withdraw into myself, pulling my knees to my chin and look away.

He gets up from his chair and walks toward me then takes my chin and turns my face to meet his. “You performed your duty beautifully, now you may live out the rest of your days in Las Noches.” He tries to kiss my cheek, but I jerk my head away from his grasp and he smirks. “I’ve left Ulquiorra in charge of Hueco Mundo, should you require anything do not hesitate to ask. You are after all the princess of the Sakura Clan. Think of Hueco Mundo as your kingdom. Enjoy your solitude sweet sister and live out your days in peace.” He vanishes, leaving me once again alone in this foreign place. I break down and sob hard for probably the hundredth time. My shoulders shudder and my lungs burn in my chest with each rasping breath as I gasp for air. I curl up in the fetal position and cry myself to sleep. 

My throat is raw and dry when I wake up from my fitful sleep. I slowly drag my aching body out of bed. I need water desperately. I pull on my dress, another reminder of my own imprisonment, then leave my room and walk down the hallway. Each step is more excruciating than the last, but I will my legs to move, steadying myself by putting my hand on the wall. I pass the throne room and Ulquiorra is sitting in the throne. His chin is resting on his fist in contemplation, his gaze meets mine as I step into the room. 

“Princess…are you in need of something?”

“I could really use some water,” my voice rasps.

He gets up from the throne and walks toward me. He touches my cheek for only a second, “you are pale.” 

I avert my gaze, “that’s saying something coming from you.” He doesn’t catch the venom in my voice. He simply leaves the room then returns with a cup of water. I take it from him and gulp it down, then cough. I inhale deeply then exhale, a sharp pain pricks at my chest. “Hah!” I bend over and clutch at my heart.

“You’re still not recovered. You should sit.”

“I’m fine. I don’t need help from you. Excuse me. I’m going to go back to my cell now.” I spit out the words like poison. As I walk past him, he grabs my arm. My eyes widen and I gasp. “Unhand me. I may be forced to live here the rest of my life, but I’m still the Princess of the Sakura Clan dammit.” His grip tightens. “Let go!”

“Why are you so afraid?”

“I’m not afraid.” I glare at him.

“You’re trembling. You try to hide it, but your eyes give you away. Your fear lingers there.” His white finger draws close to my pupil then he lowers his hand and releases my arm. He sighs and unsheathes his sword. I take step back. “Ulquiorra what are you doing?” I hold my hands up in defense then fall to my knees. He points the blade at my throat. 

“Y-you won’t hurt me,” I say calmly.

“Lord Sakura doesn’t need you anymore. You are alone. I could slit your throat right now and no one would care. The ones you claim to love are imprisoned for the rest of their lives, unless Lord Sakura has already executed them for their crimes.”

“He didn’t! You said he would keep his word!” 

“Regardless, no one is coming to save you and you’ve lost everything. You’ve said yourself you have nothing left to live for. Death for you would be a mercy. So, I’ll ask you one more time. Why are you so afraid?” His frown never falters and his piercing emerald eyes stare daggers into my soul. 

I ball my hands into fists and stop my body from shaking. In one fluid movement, I grab the blade at my throat. I hear him gasp and his eyes widen as I slowly stand. “I am not afraid!” Blood runs from my severed palm and I throw his Zanpakutō to the ground. It clatters, echoing off the granite tiles. I stand as straight and as confidently as I can. “I am Kitiara Sakura, Princess of the Sakura Clan and I am not afraid anymore!” 

The slightest grin plays on his lips. “Good.” 

“What?” I exhale.

“I am glad to hear you are no longer frightened.” He reaches his hand out to caress my cheek. “You burn with the fire of the Sakura Clan. You are the one who should be leading us.” 

“I-I don’t understand. You are my brother’s follower. Why?” 

Ulquiorra takes his hand from my cheek and gazes beyond my shoulder. “I owe my life to your brother, it is true, but this is no existence. I want more. I want to experience that fire you harbor within you. That passion you have for life.” He takes a step closer. “I want to understand.” 

My heart thunders as he gently cradles my face and leans down. He places his cool lips onto mine. I know I should pull away, but something keeps me locked in his embrace. A single tear falls from my eye and Renji and Byakuya’s faces hover in my mind. (What am I doing? This isn’t right.) I release myself from Ulquiorra’s kiss and take a step back, I rub my arm and look at the ground.

“I’m sorry. Have I hurt you?” Concern clouds his piercing emerald eyes.

“No, not at all.” I wipe my eye with the back of my hand. “I’m just feeling very conflicted.” 

“Conflicted? About what?”

“I wish you could understand. My heart is so heavy with everything I have done to those that I love and now this.” I place my finger to my lip where his kiss lingered. “I should have pushed you away. Why didn’t I?” 

His puzzled look never leaves his face. He steps forward and takes my bloody hand in his. He rips part of his robe, exposing the 4 on his chest and slowly wraps the fabric around my palm. “You speak of your heart and love. But from the look in your eyes, it seems that these are things that only cause you pain.” He releases my hand and wipes a tear from my cheek with his alabaster thumb. “Why do these emotions hold any value?” 

I take a ragged breath and slump to the ground, a puddle of emotion. “I’m…I…” I say through gasping sobs. “I wish I had never learned who I really am, none of this would have happened!” My chest feels as if it may literally rip to pieces. Suddenly I feel a pressure around me. Ulquiorra is hugging me. He pulls me closer and cradles me in his lap.

“I’m sorry I can’t understand what you’re going through right now, but know this.” He tilts my face up to look at him. “I want to help.” I bury my face in his stone chest. “How?” 

“I want to help you defeat Lord Sakura.”

I push back from him. “What? You do?” I sniff. “But he’s too powerful, we can’t beat him.”

“That might be true, but I believe it is possible for us to free the captains.”

“They’re guarded by the Arrancar army, how can we…”

He cuts me off. “I am Espada number four. I’m stronger than the trash who were put in place to guard the captains. And you Princess, have more power than you know.” 

“I stole their reishi, they can’t fight.” 

He holds me at a distance and looks at me with unwavering eyes, “that’s what Lord Sakura wants you to think because he didn’t tell you the whole truth.” 

“What? What did he keep from me? How do you know?”

“I am one of his most trusted, a part of his inner circle, Kyrie.” I suck in a breath as he says my name for the first time. “You have the power to give that reishi back.”

“Give it back? I don’t understand.”

“You and Lord Sakura are two sides of the same coin, a yin and yang. His power destroys life, yours gives life. He used you to steal the reishi from others, but that is not what your power was intended for. You are meant to heal, to nullify his power.” 

“If I’m supposed to be able to give spirit energy back to someone, where do I get it from?” This question actually makes Ulquiorra smile for the first time. 

“You are so naïve aren’t you Princess?” he chuckles. “The world around us is composed of reishi, you have an unlimited supply.”

I let this sink in. “So, you’re saying I can give all of the captains their full spirit energy back and together they can defeat my brother?” 

“That’s it exactly.” He hugs me tight for understanding. “But first we have to make it past the guards and freeing the captains will take time. I will try to hold off your enemies for as long as I am able.” 

I look up at him with worry in my eyes, “but Ulquiorra, what if you get hurt?” 

“Then it will be in the service of my true Princess. I would be happy to lay down my life for her.” 

I’m overcome by Ulquiorra’s confession and foolishly kiss him again. His lips are warmer to the touch and I slowly part them with my tongue. I wrap my arms around his neck as he draws me close. The warmth that had been stolen from me since I came to this place builds like a raging inferno inside. He lets out a sigh and his kiss becomes eager, as if his very life depends on it and I welcome his tongue deeper, caressing it with my own. We embrace each other a few moments longer then release. My heart is pounding, but as my breathing slows I say, “let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” I gaze into his emerald eyes. Does he understand now? I break the trance and place my head on his shoulder. “Can we please just stay like this a few minutes longer?” He lifts his hand and runs his fingers through my hair. “If that would make you happy.” I hug him tightly. “For now, it does.” I feel him rest his cheek on the top of my head and sigh. I can’t help but feel that he must know as well as I do that the intimacy of this moment is only brought on by our shared loneliness. We need each other to fill the voids in our hearts, but for right now it is enough.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* A scene in the following chapter depicts graphic descriptions of sexual assault and violence. It may be uncomfortable for those who have been through similar trauma.

Ulquiorra and I release each other and slowly stand up. “It’s late, you need to rest.” He looks down on me and his eyes are soft as he rests his palm on my cheek, I turn my face into it and close my eyes and smile. “I suppose you’re right.” I pause a moment as he removes his hand. He continues to gaze at me with that intensely focused expression. 

“Ulquiorra?”

“Yes?”

“Just for tonight…could you stay with me?”

He looks away and lowers his head. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” He looks back at me. “I still crave your warmth.”

I take a step toward him and take his hand. “Then you may have it.” My eyes glimmer with tears as I search his eyes. He closes them, breaking our gaze and leans down to kiss me once more then he inhales, “alright.” He turns and begins to leave the chamber, and walks in the direction of my room. I follow close behind.

We enter and he softly closes the door behind me. (Why is my heart fluttering?) I raise my hand to my chest and take a deep breath to calm myself. I pull back the sheets and climb into bed. He walks over to the chair that sits next to my bed and takes his seat. “Not there, for tonight…I would like you to stay in my bed.” 

His eyes widen, “you’re sure?”

“Yes” I nod my head. 

He tentatively rises from the chair and slowly pulls back the sheets on his side. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. He lies on his back and clasps his hands over his chest and stares at the ceiling. (This is awkward, I’m not really sure what I was expecting.) 

“Kyrie…?” He says, his eyes still fixed on a point above his head.

“Yes, Ulquiorra?” 

“May I…may I touch you?”

My nerves tingle and my heartbeat quickens. I prop myself up on my elbow and turn to face him. “You may.” My robe falls open and he slowly turns his head. His eyes lock onto my exposed chest. His hand trembles as he extends his slender fingers toward me then cups my breast. I hiss at his cool touch. “Why are you shaking? It’s only flesh, right?” I use his own words to relax him. 

“Yours is more than that.” His thumb caresses my erect nipple. I moan softly but he pulls his hand back. “It’s alright…” I take his hand and pull his fingers to my lips and gently kiss each tip. I hear his breath hitch. “Kyrie…” He rolls over to his side and puts a hand on the back of my head to pull me closer to his lips. He parts my own with his tongue and explores my mouth. He places his free hand on my lower back to bring our bodies close. I feel electricity building in me as I inhale and kiss him harder. He pushes his tongue further as his arms tighten around me. I let out another moan. 

He removes his mouth and places his lips on my neck. “Hah…” I reach up and cup the back of his head then lift my hips, pressing myself into him. I feel him swell against me, but he suddenly pulls back. “What’s wrong?”

His frown is fixed on his face, “that’s enough for tonight.” He caresses my cheek with his thumb. He closes his eyes and kisses my forehead.

“Oh…alright.” I feel a tear threaten to fall but I blink it away. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

His beautiful emerald green eyes stare into mine. “You could never make me feel uncomfortable Princess.” He hugs me to him and places his cheek on my head. “I am grateful for your warmth.” 

I close my eyes and smile into his chest. (He doesn’t have a heartbeat.) My eyes are drawn to the hole in his sternum. I tentatively bring my finger to it and trace the circle. He recoils from my touch. “What are you doing?”

“Does it hurt?” I look up at him as I pull my hand away.

“No, I don’t feel anything.” I lower my eyes then he lifts my chin to meet his gaze again. “But when I’m with you…I think…I can almost feel…human again.” I gasp. (Should I tell him about that day? I may never get this chance again.) I move away from him and sit up. I pull my knees to my chin. “Ulquiorra, I need to tell you something.” 

He sits up and turns to me. “What is it?”

“I don’t really know how to start.” 

“Princess, you can tell me anything.” I feel my palms begin to sweat, I’m not sure how he’ll react. “W-well, ever since I was a child, I’ve been able to see ghosts, spirits.” I turn my head to meet his eye, his look is focused. “And there was a day, I was shopping with my mother and I saw a ghost down an alley. I didn’t know at the time, but that ghost was becoming a hollow. His eyes were red and he was screaming in agony. It frightened me. I had never before felt so afraid.”

His brow furrows. “Why are you telling me this?”

“You told me, you don’t remember anything before you were a hollow, well that day, it was you I saw.”

His eyes widen as he gasps. “You saw me change? That must have been terrifying for you.” 

“At first yes, but after it was explained to me how hollows change, it made me sad.” 

He brings his arms around me and pulls me to his chest. “Do not trouble yourself Princess, it was a long time ago.” 

“Now that I think about it, that day I thought you were reaching for me to attack me, but maybe you were asking for help. I wish I could have helped you Ulquiorra, if I had known then how to keep you from turning into a hollow and could have sent your spirit to the Soul Society, things would have been so different for you. I wish I could have saved you.” Tears begin to well in my eyes. 

He brushes them away as he looks down on me, “you did save me Kyrie. Before you came to Hueco Mundo, my existence was meaningless.”

“Ulquiorra…” He leans down and places a gentle kiss on my lips and hugs me tighter to him. “I will be eternally grateful to you for bringing purpose into my life.” He strokes my hair and I feel myself begin to drift off. 

********  
(What is this feeling?) Ulquiorra looks down at Kyrie as she sleeps peacefully in his arms. (I’ve never felt this way before. I want to feel her warmth always, I want to touch her, I want to be inside her, I want to feel her beating heart. These are…human emotions. What has she done to me?) Kyrie sighs and repositions herself in his embrace. He holds her tightly. (I will protect you Princess. Even if it costs me my life. I will do whatever it takes to bring you back to the ones you love.) 

“Ulquiorra?” she says his name so sweetly. “Yes Kyrie?” he whispers in her ear. “Thank you for staying with me tonight. Thank you for not leaving me alone in this place.” She places her hands on his and draws them to her chest, he can feel her strong heartbeat as she drifts off again. With renewed determination he holds her protectively, “I will not fail you Lady Sakura."

*********  
For the first time in days I feel pure happiness as I wake up in Ulquiorra’s arms. He stayed with me through the entire night. I roll over to face him and he is sleeping soundly. He looks like a porcelain doll. I can’t help myself and I reach out to brush the hair from his face. He stirs and opens his eyes. “Princess?”

I pull back my hand. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, it’s alright.” He gently places his palm on my cheek then frowns, his brow furrows.

“What’s wrong? Last night? It was too far wasn’t it? I crossed a line, didn’t I? I’m sorry I put you in that position…I’ve just been so lonely here and I gave into…He places a marble finger to my lips, “you have done nothing to apologize for. I am grateful to you truly, but I have lingered here too long. Come Princess. We need to make a plan for releasing your Captain and Lieutenant from their imprisonment.” He turns away from me and gets out of bed. “Meet me in the throne room when you are ready.” 

“Ulquiorra…” I say his name in barely a whisper as he opens the door and leaves down the hallway. I clench my jaw. (What is wrong with me? How could I use him like that? I am so selfish!) I pull my knees up to my chin. “I’m just like Tatsuo, using people for my own purposes, not caring how it may affect them or make them feel. Ugh, I’m the worst.” I grab a pillow and bury my face in it and scream in frustration. After I’ve sufficiently scolded myself, I get out of bed and get dressed. 

Once I’m ready, I do as Ulquiorra says and meet him in the throne room. He’s sitting at the table, looking down at his hands. “Knock, knock, may I join you?” I ask shyly.

He looks up, “Princess yes, please take a seat.” 

I pull the chair across from him away from the table and sit down. “Ulquiorra…about last night…”

“Kyrie, we don’t need to talk about it. I meant everything I said to you and I will help you rescue the ones you love.”

My breath catches in my chest, “thank you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. Thank you.” I reach for his hands, but he pulls them back and places them in his lap. I bite my lip and look away. “So, do you have a plan?”

He sits up straight. “Yes, as I said before, I will try to hold off the other Arrancar as long as I can to give you time to slip into the prison. Once you’re in, use the reishi around you and give the captains their energy back. They will be able to free themselves from their cells. From there it will be up to them to come up with a way to defeat Lord Sakura.”

“Okay, that all sounds good in theory, but how do you expect to get us into the Soul Society in the first place unnoticed?” 

“There’s more than one way into the Soul Society. I wasn’t planning on using the main gate. We’ll use a garganta and arrive at the Maggot’s Nest. Hopefully, this will give us the advantage of a surprise attack.”

I exhale, the knots begin to loosen in my stomach, “alright, I trust you Ulquiorra. When do we leave?”

“I believe it’s best to leave as soon as possible. Do you think you’re ready?”

“Absolutely.” I smile. 

He stands, “good follow me Princess.” I push back from the table and stand up to follow him from the room. As we leave through the door, I grab his hand. I hear him gasp. Before he can protest, I hug him around his waist. “Thank you Ulquiorra. For everything.” I feel his body relax as he returns my embrace and places his cheek on my head. “I would do anything for you Princess.”

He releases me and takes my hand in his and leads me to an empty room. It looks like a laboratory. “Here is where I can create the garganta. Step back, I will use Descorrer to open the portal.” I do as he says. With a simple wave of his hand, a black void opens before us. He reaches for my hand and we step through. The day is bright, and it hurts my eyes after spending so much time in the dark in Hueco Mundo. I shield them from the sun and up ahead I can see a large cave with a steel door barring us from the outside. (This must be the Nest of Maggots. Charming name.) 

No sooner had we arrived I hear voices coming our way. Two small girls are running toward us screaming like banshees. “Who are they?” I exclaim frantically.

“Don’t worry about them. Cero.” He says calmly and a green ball of light shoots from his fingertip and blows the girls back. They land several meters from where we’re standing. “Kyrie go now!” he pushes me forward and I break into a sprint. I hear the girls yelling again as Ulquiorra fights them off. He gives me just enough time to push open the door and seal it behind me. 

I bend over and put my hands on my knees as I pant. My heart is racing. “Okay, step one accomplished, now to find Byakuya and Renji.” As I turn around my path is blocked by an Espada. My eyes widen in fear. “Grimmjow.” A low growl builds in my chest. He turns in my direction and gives me that predatory smirk. 

“Well what do we have here? Her Royal Majesty come to pay old Grimmjow a visit? Didn’t get enough of me in Las Noches?” He licks his lips. 

I shudder and my stomach knots as I think back to our incident in the hallway, but I muster my courage, “I’ve come to see the prisoner, Byakuya Kuchiki.” 

He raises his blue eyebrows, “what a coincidence. I was here doing the same thing. I came to show him what a real captain looks like.” He turns in a circle showing off Byakuya’s haori. I feel heat fill my cheeks and I clench my fists. (That bastard, how dare he!) My stomach churns, knowing that’s the same robe I wore the night Byakuya made love to me. Now this asshole has defiled it and that precious memory! I try my best to stay composed. I can’t let him know that he’s getting to me.

“But, I’m afraid Princess that I’m under direct orders from Lord Sakura not to let anyone near the prisoners, especially you.” His eyes glint with a poisonous look. “So, I’m afraid, if you won’t leave willingly, then I’ll have to force you!” Before I can see him coming he rushes and grabs me, pinning my arms behind my back. “Now, let’s see what the Captain finds so precious about you.” 

“No! Stop!” I struggle against his grip as he rips my dress down the front, exposing my breasts. “I said stop!” I forcefully throw my head back and make contact with his face, breaking his nose. He yelps in pain and grabs his nose. “You little bitch! You’ll pay for that. I’m going to make you scream, you’ll be begging for me to kill you before it’s over!” 

I run as fast as I can down to the cells where the captains are being held, but Grimmjow is close on my heels and closing the gap. My heart is hammering in my chest and my lungs are burning, but I can’t stop. I have to keep moving. “Byakuya, Renji! Are you down here?” I desperately call into the darkness.

Then I hear two voices echoing in the distance, “Kyrie?” Suddenly more voices join theirs. “Kyrie? What’s she doing here?” I recognize Squad 2 Captain Suì-Fēng’s voice, “I’ll kill her myself, but it looks like the Arrancar is about to do that for me.” 

“No, you don’t understand! It was a mistake! It wasn’t me!” I urgently plea.

“There you are you little slut!” Grimmjow grabs me by my hair and forcefully pulls me to the ground. I clutch at his hands on the back of my head and I crash into the stone floor.  
“Ah!” The wind is knocked out my lungs and I cough.

“Kyrie! You bastard, I’ll kill you!” I hear Renji shout. 

“Renji!” I cry out for him as I try to push up to my knees. 

“Shut up!” Grimmjow slaps me hard across the face, making me fall again. I taste the metal in my mouth, my lip split where he struck me and blood trickles down to my chin. He kicks me hard in the ribs and I cough up more blood. 

“Damn you.” I hear Byakuya’s commanding voice. “Does this make you feel like a man Grimmjow? Beating up a woman?” 

Grimmjow sneers in Byakuya’s direction and wipes his mouth. “Actually, now that you mention it…no. That doesn’t make me feel like a man. But this will!” He forcefully rolls me onto my back and rips my dress further down the front, exposing me to everyone in the cells. “Stop!” I scream as I try to fight him off. 

“Kyrie!” I hear Renji and Byakuya shout my name in unison. “Fuck you Grimmjow! Get off of her!” I can’t see Renji’s face, but I can hear the pain in his voice. I gather all of my strength and kick Grimmjow hard in the groin. He yelps again and falls back, cradling his injured crotch. 

“That’s my girl.” I hear Byakuya say. I push myself up from the floor and run to the cell where they’re being held and put my hands up to the bars. Seeing their faces brings back the memories of what I did to them and I cry out. “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry for everything!” Hot tears are streaking my face, the salt burns my cheeks. Byakuya, reaches through the bars and touches my face. I lean into his palm, I’ve desperately missed his touch. “There’s no time for that now. You need to get out of here.” 

“He’s right Kyrie, you need to fucking run, now! We’ll figure a way out of this.” Renji grabs my hand.

“No! I’ve come to free all of you. I can…ah!” Grimmjow yanks me away from the bars by my hair again and slams me hard into the stone floor. I manage to catch myself, but I hear a pop in my right hand then white hot pain runs up to my elbow. I hiss and my breath catches, “hah…ah!” I hold my wrist.

“Kyrie!” Byakuya and Renji yell my name again.

“Listen here you little cunt, I’m tired of this, now you’re going to pay!” Grimmjow growls and pins my arms above my head. He turns to Renji and Byakuya and smirks, venom dripping with every word, “and you two are going to watch.” 

“No!” I struggle and writhe beneath his grip, but I can’t get away. He tightens his hands around my wrists and I scream as the bones in my right hand make a sickening crunch. He licks his lips again and forces a rough kiss on my mouth. I bite his lip and he recoils for only a second. I glare at him with fire in my eyes and spit in his face. He just returns my rage with a grin and wipes his eye. “So that’s the best you’ve got Princess?” 

“Fuck you.”

He chuckles, “oh I’m going to enjoy this.” 

“No! Stop you bastard!” Renji is desperately rattling the bars of the cell. Byakuya is silent, his eyes fixed on the ground as he clenches his jaw. The looks on both of their faces breaks my heart. I can see Renji yelling but I can’t hear anything. Everything around me has gone silent and the world slows to a crawl. Byakuya’s eyes are shut tight and his brows are furrowed into an agonized expression. I turn my head. I can’t bear to see them enduring this torture. My eyes burn as I suddenly feel a sharp pain down below. I can’t move, I can’t think, all I feel is an intense fire, as if I’m being ripped apart from the inside out. It’s similar to what I felt when I took Captain Yamamoto’s reishi but this is worse. My very soul is being violated. 

My back scrapes against the rough stone with each thrust. I pray for it to just be over. (My power? Why can’t I use my power? Why can’t I drain his reishi?) My vision is becoming blurry. I think I’m going to pass out. Grimmjows grotesque grin goes in and out of focus. Before I lose consciousness all together, I see a bright green beam of light.

********  
“Cero.” Ulquiorra fires at Grimmjow, throwing him against the wall. He crumples to the ground and Ulquiorra unsheathes his Zanpakutō as he dashes at him, determined to run him through. Grimmjow picks himself up from the ground and counters his attack. “Ah, Lord Sakura’s watch dog to the end.” 

“Close your fucking mouth you trash.” Ulquiorra swings his Zanpakutō and makes contact with Grimmjow’s shoulder. He staggers back and touches his wound. He laughs, “oh I see. You’ve fallen in love with her. How typical and how pathetic!” He jumps at Ulquiorra, bringing his sword down in a swift motion. Metal grinds against metal as the captains watch the scene in stunned silence. 

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow’s blades vibrate against each other as they use all of their strength to counter the other. “You are strong number four and I have no doubt that you will beat me, but…” Grimmjow whispers to Ulquiorra, “good thing Lord Sakura replaced her seal before sending her back to Hueco Mundo, or I never would have been able to have this much fun with her. At least I’ll die knowing what Kyrie’s sweet body feels like from the inside.” He cackles in his face.

Ulquiorra’s serpent eyes narrow to slits and he pulls his sword back. In one fatal blow, he runs Espada 6 through, the silver of his blade drips rubies as it protrudes from his back. Grimmjow coughs and specks of blood land on Ulquiorra’s cheek. He laughs through rasping breaths, “hit a nerve did I?” He coughs again and drops his sword. It echoes off the cavernous walls as it clatters to the floor. “So, dog, do it. Finish me off. If you don’t, I’ll tear her supple flesh from her body.” Ulquiorra hesitates as he contemplates killing his comrade. “Loving her has made you soft Ulquiorra.” He grabs the blade and pushes it further into his body. “Do it!” 

The exchange between the two Espada stirs Kyrie slightly. She slowly opens one eye and sees Grimmjow pinned against the wall. The fire burning in Ulquiorra’s eyes is terrifying. His infamous frown has been replaced with a menacing scowl as he bears his teeth to Grimmjow. Before she passes out again, she hears him scream as he pulls his sword from Grimmjow’s chest and swiftly cleaves his head from his shoulders. 

*********


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie finds her strength again.

My eyes flutter open and I slowly look around. I’m still in the Maggot’s Nest. My ears are ringing and my head feels like it’s in a vice. Everything hurts. My muscles ache as I force ragged breaths from my strained lungs and burning throat. I feel someone’s arms around me, and I panic. I reflexively struggle and start shouting again, “No! Stop!” My voice is horse and my breath catches as my back screams in pain, “ah!”

“Kyrie…Kyrie…” the voice sounds far away but I recognize it. My eyes shoot open and I look up into those familiar emerald eyes, the marks that run down to his chin are stained in tears. “Ulquiorra?” I shakily raise my hand to touch his face. He gently cradles me to his chest, his breath hitching with every exhale. “I’m sorry I was too late…I tried to get to you…”

I place my finger on his lips, “it doesn’t matter, you’re here now.” Suddenly my eyes widen as my memories come back in rapid flashes. “Grimmjow! Where is Grimmjow?”

“Calm Princess. I took care of him. He will never hurt you or anyone ever again.” He gently caresses my cheek.

I exhale, but then I’m overwhelmed by a sensation of shame; I’m very aware of my body and my surroundings. I push Ulquiorra away, all at once feeling raw and exposed. “Please let me go.” He frowns but releases me then drapes his coat around me, revealing his marbled torso. I curl up in the fetal position and cover my face with my hands and I cry irrepressibly. Ulquiorra cautiously reaches his hand to comfort me but I scream, “don’t touch me!” He recoils and pulls his hand back.

“That’s right you bastard! Don’t you dare lay a finger on Kyrie or so help me I will rip you apart!” I hear Renji growl from behind the bars. 

“That’s enough, Renji.” Byakuya talks Renji down. “Clearly this man is not trying to hurt her. He defeated another Arrancar, one of his own.” 

“Grimmjow was not my own.” Ulquiorra stands up from my side, leaving me in a huddled mess on the floor. I pull his jacket tightly around me. He walks up to Byakuya and Renji’s cell. Renji grabs Ulquiorra’s arm and pulls him into the bars. “You better tell me what the hell is going on right now!”

Byakuya puts his hand on Renji’s and he releases Ulquiorra. He breathes in deeply and his serpent eyes lock with Renji’s, “I brought her here to save you. All of you.” He motions around the cell block. “She has the power to restore your spirit energy so you can fight Lord Sakura.” 

“Bullshit. Why would you help us?” 

“My reasons are my own. She will restore your reishi and you will free yourselves from these cells.” He slowly walks back over to me and places his hand on my shoulder. I flinch at his touch. “Kyrie, I know you have just been through an unforgivable ordeal, but please try to stand. Free them. Complete your mission.”

I look up at him and our eyes lock, his gaze is pleading. “I-I don’t think I can.” 

“Yes you can Kyrie.” Byakuya’s voice echoes through the room. “You are stronger than this and you know it.”

“Byakuya?” His bluntness shocks me.

“Now get up,” he commands.

I turn my head away from Byakuya and grit my teeth. “I’m not strong. I can’t. I can’t protect anyone.” 

“I will not say it a second time.” His voice is cold and the ice pierces my heart.

“Captain, why are you being so harsh?” Renji places his hand on Byakuya’s shoulder but he shrugs it off and stays silent.

I gather the small amount of strength I have left and pick myself up from the floor then sheepishly walk over to the cell. I place my hands on the bars and Renji reaches for me, but I move away, avoiding his touch. “I’m sorry…not yet.” He averts his gaze and clenches his jaw. “That bastard.” 

“Renji give her time.” Byakuya tries to calm him down then looks at me. His brow knits with concern, “I apologize for being harsh to you. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for and I thought you needed a push.” 

Tears stain my cheeks, “I understand, but…” I bite my lip and grab my arm, holding back the cascade. I honestly cannot believe that I have any tears left to cry. Ulquiorra steps behind me, his presence is calming and I find the strength to continue my mission.

“Kyrie, what does this man mean by you can give us back our spirit energy?” Byakuya inquires calmly. I explain my power to him as Ulquiorra had explained it to me.

“Well what are we waiting for, let’s get on with it.” I hear the eccentric Squad 12 Captain speak up from the darkness. “And after, you would make an excellent research subject. I’ve never witnessed such power. I would love to see what makes you tick.” I recoil and cover myself with my arms.

“That’s enough Kurotsuchi,” Byakuya barks.

“Killjoy.” Captain Kurotsuchi crosses his arms.

“Do you think you can do it Kyrie?” Renji asks tentatively.

I smile at him, realizing in that moment, how much I’ve missed him and how much he means to me. “I’m going to try. Ulquiorra, can you help me please?” 

“Yes my princess, in any way I can.” 

“Tear down these bars and free the captains. Everyone step back.” He obeys and lifts his index finger, “cero.” The bars to the cells shatter open as Ulquiorra casts his cero and the captains emerge from within. They form a circle around me. Renji rushes to embrace me, but Ulquiorra steps between us. “Step aside Arrancar, or this is going to get messy.” He gasps when Byakuya puts his hand on his shoulder. “Now is not the time. Let Kyrie do her job.” Renji grits his teeth and looks away. “Yes Captain.” 

Ulquiorra turns to me, “I will make sure no one else is coming.” 

I nod, “be careful. I will be as quick as possible.” He lowers his head in acceptance and leaves through the tunnel.

“Everyone form a tight circle around me, hurry!” They do as I say and position themselves around me. I raise my hand and take a deep inhale through my nose. I focus all of my energy on the reishi that resides around me. The very material from the bars of the cells changes and shifts into blue light and is absorbed into my outstretched palms. Once I am filled with as much energy as I can handle, I bring my hands together then point them in front of me. I open them again and pivot in the inner circle. Blue light flows from my body into theirs and each of the captains is surrounded in a cerulean aura. 

I begin to feel weak as the last of the reishi leaves my body and my knees buckle below me, casting me to the floor. Byakuya quickly catches me before I hit the ground. “Will she be alright?” Toshiro, the Captain of Squad 10, asks Byakuya. “Yes, she just needs a moment. Renji stay with her. I will assist the other captains with the Arrancar army.” 

“Yes sir.” Renji gently takes me from Byakuya’s arms, I don’t have the strength left to protest and I submit, allowing him to cradle me in his lap. 

“When she recovers get her somewhere safe and keep her there.” 

“Yes Captain.” 

“Let’s move out.” Byakuya commands the rest of the captains. “We need to find where he is keeping Captain Yamamoto.”

“If I were a betting man, and I am, I bet Aizen wouldn’t let Old Man Yama too far from his sight.” Shunsui, Captain of Squad 8, says as he pushes up the brim of his hat. 

“Shunsui is right, Aizen would keep the Captain somewhere nearby, he wouldn’t risk killing him. It would throw everything into chaos, the subordinates would rise against him. Right now they are all playing their parts well by feigning loyalty.” Jushiro, Captain of Squad 13, places his finger to his chin in contemplation.

“Enough of this. I’m ready to fight.” Kenpachi breaks in. “See you on the battlefield!” He runs through the tunnel toward the exit. 

“Follow Zaraki!” Suì-Fēng shouts. 

Renji and I are left alone in the center of the room. I try to sit up but I can’t will my body to move. “I need to go, I need to help them.” 

“Shh, you’re safe now. Rest. The captains can handle it.” 

“W-where’s Byakuya? Did he go with them?” My memory is hazy. 

Renji looks away and clenches his jaw. “Yes, he’s with the others. They’ve left to find Captain Yamamoto and confront Aizen.” I can see the hurt in his eyes. “Renji, I’m sorry. I-I’m just worried.” 

He smirks and looks down at me. “Don’t be, Captain Kuchiki is tough. He’ll be fine.” 

I smile up at him then rest my forehead on his strong chest. He places his hand on the back of my head and begins stroking my hair. “Kyrie…tell me something. And I need you to be honest with me.” 

My heart jumps into my throat. His tone makes me uneasy. “Y-yes? What is it?” 

He inhales deeply then speaks, “have you fallen in love with Byakuya? I would understand, you have spent nearly every day with him since the decision to keep you at his manor, before you were…” he pauses and hugs me tightly. “Before those bastards stole you from us.”

I wasn’t expecting this question. I thought for sure he would be more concerned about Ulquiorra. I’m stricken with silence. (How do I tell him that I love them both? Will he understand?) I look up and gaze into his eyes. “W-well the truth is…” I take a deep breath, “the simple answer is yes.” He winces at my words. “But it’s complicated! I love you both. I know it isn’t fair.” 

He closes his eyes. “No need to be sorry. I asked you to tell me the truth and you did. C’mon I need to get you somewhere safe.” He pushes me to my feet and stands. I reach for him. “Renji…” 

“We need to go Kyrie.” 

I can feel my heart breaking, he’s so distant, but we have more pressing matters, bigger than Renji, Byakuya, and I. I have to stop my brother. “No!” I shout. Renji stops dead in his tracks but doesn’t turn around. “No? What are you talking about?” 

“I can’t just hide while everyone else fights for me. Ulquiorra knows his weakness and I’m the only one who can defeat him.” 

“I don’t trust that Arrancar. He’s playing you Kyrie. You were his prisoner. What you’re feeling is nothing more than Stockholm syndrome. Given time it will pass.”

“The situation isn’t like that!” (Why am I so angry?) I clench my fists. “Listen Renji, there’s something you don’t know about me, about Tatsuo. He…well.” 

“What is it Kyrie?” He whirls around to face me.

“He’s more than just my brother. He’s my twin!” 

Renji stumbles and backs away from me. “No, that’s not possible, he’s older than you. That bastard Ulquiorra, this is his doing. He lied to you. This can’t be true.” 

I take Renji’s hands in mine. “It is true. Tatsuo told me himself. Time works differently here than in the Human World. I’m the only one who has the power to defeat him. I need you to take me to him.” 

Renji pulls his hands from mine, “no this is insane. Byakuya told me to keep you safe. I’m not just going to hand you over to Aizen.” 

“You don’t have a choice. I will go alone if you refuse.” 

“Tch.” Renji turns his head away from me and balls his hands into fists.

“Renji, please. I have to do this. I am Kitiara Sakura, Princess of the Sakura Clan and I have to stop him.” 

“Fine. I’ll take you to the Squad 1 barracks. That’s where Aizen is, at least he should still be there.” He takes my hand and leads me out of the Maggot’s Nest.


	30. Chapter 30

We sprint and dodge through the melee that has exploded throughout the Seireitei as the captains battle the Arrancar army. I freeze when I spot Byakuya fighting Harribel, the blonde Espada who in Hueco Mundo had been nice to me. “Scatter Senbonzakura.” I hear him release his shikai and sakura petals encircle Harribel. “Renji!”

“What? What’s wrong?”

I point, “Byakuya is fighting Harribel, she’s Espada number 3. She’s stronger than Ulquiorra.” I turn and try to run to him but Renji stops me, gripping me around the waist. 

“No, don’t interfere. You’ll only get yourself killed.” He spins me in his arms and grips my shoulders. “Kyrie, listen to me.” His eyes are intense, and I gasp. “You can’t save everyone. You’ll never be able to save everyone! I understand you love him, but all of this will be for nothing if you foolishly get yourself killed!” 

I lower my head, I suddenly feel ashamed. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” He pulls me to him. “It’s alright. Just remember, a good soldier always keeps his mission in the forefront of his mind. Never let your emotions rule your decisions. It will only lead to chaos and ruin.” 

“Renji…”

“Let’s go.” He pulls me by the wrist, but I take a final look over my shoulder as Byakuya releases his bankai. (I will see you again.) 

We continue running toward the Squad 1 barracks when a screeching voice, like the sound of fingernails on the chalkboard emerges from behind us. “Where do you think you’re going?” A small girl with green hair sprints in front of us and blocks our path. “Stand aside Arrancar.” Renji growls.

She laughs, “oh big man. You gonna take me on?”

“I don’t fight children but for a hollow scum like you I’ll make an exception. Roar Zabimaru!” Renji extends his blade and strikes at the girl but she dodges his attack and cackles again.

“Is that all you’ve got?’

“Stop babbling and fight me!” Renji slashes at her again.

“Lilynette, stop toying with him.” 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“Coyote stay out of this. I can handle this guy.” 

He shrugs, “do as you like.”

“Hey don’t walk away from me bastard!” 

“Renji stop!” I grab his shoulder.

“Lilynette let’s go. This isn’t our assignment. Lord Sakura told us to guard the old man.” 

“Old man? Wait the Head Captain?” I question Starrk.

He grins, “hello again Princess. How did you get past Ulquiorra?” 

“She didn’t.” My eyes widen as I hear Ulquiorra’s voice behind me. 

Coyote smirks, “Ulquiorra. Lord Sakura will not be happy with you.”

Ulquiorra doesn’t answer, his trademark frown plastered on his face, “it’s useless Starrk. Step aside and spare yourself and Lilynette. This fight is lost. Lord Sakura will be defeated this day…by her.” He points to me. “I intend to see that happen.” 

“Ulquiorra,” I whisper. Renji looks at me, his mouth hangs open in disbelief.

“Now stand aside,” Ulquiorra orders the Espada.

Lilynette laughs again. “Are you serious Cifer? Coyote is Espada number 1, you can’t beat him!” 

“Cero.” He fires a blast at Lilynette.

Renji pulls me out of the way, “Kyrie look out!” The smoke clears and Coyote is standing in front of Lilynette, guarding her protectively. “Nice shot. You did catch me by surprise I must admit, but that won’t happen again.” Ulquiorra draws his sword. He speaks to Renji but doesn’t look at him. “Take her.” 

“Kyrie let’s go!” Renji grabs my hand and we run in the opposite direction leaving Ulquiorra to fight Coyote and Lilynette. I yell his name as I see bright lights flash around them. 

“How much further?” I frantically ask Renji as we continue through the Seireitei.

“It’s just up ahead!”

Just then I feel something I haven’t felt in a while; the tug. I let go of Renji’s hand and freeze to my spot. Renji pants, “what’s wrong?”

“I feel him. He’s close.” 

“Who? Aizen?”

I silently nod then grasp at my head as my thoughts are invaded. “Ah!” I fall to my knees.

“Kyrie!” Renji reaches for me. “What’s happening? Talk to me!” 

I can’t hear Renji’s pleas, instead his voice is replaced with a darker one, one that is more severe. “You should have stayed in Hueco Mundo where you would have been safe, sweet sister. Now thanks to your betrayal, everyone will die. Then Kitiara…” I see Tatsuo’s piercing eyes. They’re cold as he speaks, “I will kill you myself.”

“No! I won’t let that happen!”

Renji recoils at my outburst. Then he approaches me cautiously. I look up from my position on the ground and throw myself at him. I embrace him around his waist and bury my face in his chest and allow myself to fall apart. He squeezes me tightly and rests his head on mine. “I’m sorry” my voice is muffled.

“It’s alright. You’re safe with me.” He sighs, “I love you Kyrie. I will protect you even if it costs my life.” I smile but the moment is broken by a slow clapping sound. 

“How touching.” 

“Aizen!” Renji holds me tighter.

“Please, call me Lord Sakura.” 

“You bastard. Kyrie get back.” He pushes me aside. “Roar Zabimaru!” 

Tatsuo stops his blade with his hand. “Tch. Don’t try such a weak attack on me.” He throws Renji’s blade back at him, sending him flying. He hits a pillar and crumples to the ground. 

“Renji! No!” I run to him, but my brother is faster. He grabs me and holds me against him. I try to struggle. He whispers in my ear and my flesh crawls. “Now sister, how shall I kill you.” 

“Unhand her.” I gasp as I hear Ulquiorra's voice. 

Tatsuo turns and faces Ulquiorra. “So, you defeated Coyote and Lilynette. I must say I did underestimate you.” 

“I finally have a purpose and something to fight for Lord Sakura and I will aid in your defeat.”

Tatsuo closes his eyes and grins. “Very well then.” He releases me and I run to Renji.

“Kyrie?” he opens his eyes, blood trickles down his face.

“Shh don’t speak. I’m going to try to heal you.” I kneel beside him and concentrate my mind on the reishi around us and a blue light enters my hand. I place it on a large gash in Renji’s side. A blue aura shines around his wound and it slowly closes before my eyes. Only a faint pink scar is left behind. I lift my hand, “I-I did it.” 

Renji reaches up and brushes my cheek, “you’re an amazing woman Kyrie.” I know my life is in danger right now and Ulquiorra is buying us time, but I’m overcome and I bend down and kiss him. He cups my cheek and pulls me closer. His mouth on mine is a needed balm for my shattered soul. We release each other and Renji tries to stand. “Can you help Ulquiorra? Please?” 

“I would do anything for you.” He gathers his strength and rushes toward Ulquiorra and Tatsuo. “Roar Zabimaru!” Ulquiorra holds out his hand to stop Renji. “Do not interfere. This is my fight.” 

“Ulquiorra, no! He’s too powerful, he’ll kill you! You can’t defeat him on your own!” I plead.

“Maybe not, but I can buy you time to escape. Now go!” He releases his Zanpakutō and transforms. His helmet, that once covered only half of his head, is now complete and his robes are intact again. 

“Kyrie, we have to go. We need to regroup with the other captains.” 

“No, I can’t leave him.” I hear Renji’s breath catch. He turns to me, “there’s nothing you can do. He’s fighting to keep you safe. We all are.” A bright light catches my eye. Ulquiorra transforms again. He looks like a demon. (Is this really my dear friend?) I hadn’t noticed that I’ve started to shake. Their fight draws the attention of the few Espada left standing. 

********  
“That idiot. He’s released his full resurección form against Lord Sakura. He must be desperate.” Harribel says.

“Pay attention. We’re still fighting, or have you forgotten? Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.” Byakuya takes advantage of the Espada’s hesitation and destroys her with his bankai. She shrieks as the blades pierce her and tear her apart. She dissolves into nothingness as Byakuya sheathes his sword. The other captains find the same openings among their opponents and swiftly defeat them. 

********  
Byakuya flash steps to our side, “Renji, I told you to take Kyrie to a safe place. Why are you here?” 

I step in, “it’s not his fault. I didn’t give him a choice.” Byakuya takes a step toward me. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine…but…” my eyes widen in shock. “Byakuya you’re bleeding!” I touch his forehead, his bangs are damp with fresh blood. 

“Do not worry about me.” He takes my hand in his, a quick jolt transfers between our clasped palms, then he turns his gaze, “it seems that Arrancar has bought us precious time. He’s kept Sakura distracted. The other captains are going to find where he’s keeping the Commander. We should go.” 

“I already tried that. She won’t leave while Ulquiorra fights.” Renji smirks, “it appears we may have competition.” 

I blush, “it’s not like that!” 

“Now is not the time.” Byakuya interrupts. 

Suddenly I feel a strong pull. It’s Ulquiorra’s spiritual pressure! I whirl around and gasp as I focus in on an unspeakable scene. Tatsuo runs his blade through Ulquiorra’s chest. “Ulquiorra! No!” I start to run to him but Byakuya grabs my arm and pulls me to him. “No! Let me go! He needs my help!” I fight against Byakuya’s grasp.

“No Kyrie.” His grip tightens and scorching tears streak my face as I witness Ulquiorra’s defeat. He falls to the ground and Tatsuo removes his sword. 

“Tatsuo! I’ll kill you! Byakuya let me go!” Blue light forms a barrier around me and blasts Byakuya off his feet and he lands on Renji. I sprint toward my brother in a blind rage. He smiles and vanishes. “Come back here you fucking coward!” 

I hear Ulquiorra cough and I snap back to reality. My breath hitches as I rush to his side. He’s transformed back to his normal state. I kneel down and take his hand in mine. “Ulquiorra, you’ll be alright, just lie still. I’ll heal you.” 

He grips my hand tightly, “no” he coughs, “it’s over for me. You can’t stop it.” 

I take ragged breaths as I gaze into his emerald eyes. “Ulquiorra…you can’t die. I need you.” 

He reaches his hand to my cheek and wipes the tears away. “I finally understand.” I place my hand on top of his and smile with tears in my eyes as he says softly, “I understand now what it means to love.” 

“Ulquiorra.” I lean down and kiss him softly as he vanishes beneath me. I fall to the ground and dissolve into violent sobs. Arms wrap around me and I’m enveloped by a familiar warmth. “Byakuya,” I cry.

“Let’s go home.” He picks me up from the ground and cradles me in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and tuck my head into his strong shoulder. “Renji, you come too. We need to meet with the other captains. We’ll regroup at my manor.” 

“Yes sir.”

Byakuya flash steps with me outside of the Seireitei. For now, the battle is over, but the war is just beginning.


	31. Chapter 31

We arrive at the Kuchiki manor and Byakuya carries me to his room and places me in his bed. “Rest. You’re safe now.” He touches a tender kiss to my forehead then leaves. I curl into myself, pulling my knees up to my chest. I can’t remember a time I cried this much. Now that the adrenaline has worn off, I’m painfully aware of my ravaged and aching muscles. (Maybe I should take a bath.) Grimmjow’s face flashes into my mind. After everything else that happened, that incident seems like so long ago. Anger takes hold of me. (I wish it had been me who tore him to pieces.) 

I sluggishly lift the covers and gently get out of bed. As I remove Ulquiorra’s dirty and blood-soaked coat I catch a glimpse of my back in the mirror. It’s a sickening mosaic of scarlet, purple, black, and blue. My lower parts are just as tender. I gingerly walk to the tub and turn on the water. As it heats to the perfect temperature, I slip in. The heat feels good on my throbbing joints. I slide all the way under and stay there for just a minute. Everything goes silent and the world fades away.

When I open my eyes, I’m no longer in the Kuchiki manor. I look around and realize I’m in Grandmother’s world. I lift myself up from the grass and sprint to the cave. “Grandmother! Are you here?” 

She emerges from the back of the cave. “I’m here child.” I rush to her and hug her tightly. She embraces me warmly. “You’re shivering Kyrie. What’s the matter?” I tell her everything that happened that day. A troubled shadow crosses her face. “He’s too strong, Grandmother. I can’t defeat him. My powers, they’re just not ready.” She sighs and walks me over to a nearby rock and sits me down. “Kyrie, there’s something I need to tell you. It won’t be nice to hear but I know in my heart it is the right thing and it will help you defeat your brother.” 

“What is it? Please tell me anything you know!” 

She takes a deep inhale and sits beside me. Her silver hair falls in her face. “Tatsuo is more than just your brother.” 

“He’s my twin.” Her eyes widen at my revelation. “I know, he told me. He also told me about our parents and our grandfather, how they were murdered in front of him.” 

“It sounds like he shared a lot with you.” 

“He did, but only to gain my trust so I would agree to be his weapon. He used my power to drain the reishi from my friends, from Renji and Byakuya and the other captains. But I learned how to give it back. My friend…” my heart feels heavy as Ulquiorra’s face appears in my mind. I inhale, “he taught me about my true power.” 

“So you know then, that you two are part of the same whole. That your power will nullify his.” 

“Yes, but I don’t understand how.” 

She turns to me. “To end this war, your powers must be joined.” She goes silent and lowers her gaze. 

“Grandmother please.” She looks back at me with tears in her eyes. “It will require the gravest of sacrifices.” 

“Sacrifice? What kind of sacrifice?” my stomach churns.

“To join your power, you must sacrifice yourself.” 

My eyes widen, “myself, why? How?” 

“Using your power to absorb reishi you will be able to take Tatsuo’s power but as you consume it, it will destroy you.” I feel like I may pass out. This is all too much. “I’m so sorry that you have to bear this burden my sweet child. But this is the only way to stop him and restore peace and balance to the Soul Society.” 

I take a deep breath. “Kyrie! Kyrie wake up! Open your eyes Kyrie!” 

“Who is that?” I look around as a familiar voice echoes through the cave. I’m thrust back into the real world and Renji is standing above me, shaking my shoulders. “Renji? Where am I?” 

“Oh thank god. You scared me!” He pulls me to his chest. 

“What happened? How did I get on the floor? I was taking a bath.” 

“I came to check on you and you were passed out. I pulled you out and I’ve been trying to get you to come back to me.” 

I push myself away from his chest. “I’m fine, really. Everything is okay.”

He raises his eyebrows, “if you’re sure. Would you like me to leave?” I don’t speak for a second. I need to be alone, to process what Grandmother revealed to me. I look up at him. “Yes, for now, please go.” 

His eyes are filled with pain. “Whatever you wish Princess.” He releases me then leaves the room and doesn’t look back. I clutch at my chest, my heart aches. I close my eyes and clench my teeth, “why did any of this have to happen?” I didn’t think I could cry anymore, but the tears fall again. I gasp through sobs and curl into the fetal position on the floor. 

After several minutes of violent crying, I push myself up and reach for my towel then wrap it around myself. I’m so exhausted and I can’t think anymore tonight. I need sleep desperately. I walk to Byakuya’s wardrobe and pull one his robes tightly around me; his calming scent envelopes me as I crawl into bed. 

Sleep does not come easy. I toss and turn with fever. I’m haunted by nightmares of Tatsuo and Grimmjow. Grimmjow’s face hovering above me and the horrible scene of Ulquiorra’s death play over and over like a broken reel. Then Tatsuo’s voice rings loudly in my ears and his face appears in my nightmare. “Dear sister, so you’ve spoken with Grandmother and she has revealed the way to defeat me. Can you make that sacrifice I wonder? Are you strong enough? No, I think not sweet sister. I will burn the Soul Society to the ground and take you and all you hold dear with it. Sweet dreams sister, enjoy the short time you have left.” 

I sit straight up in bed, beads of sweat cling to my forehead, “No!”

“Kyrie? What’s wrong?” Byakuya asks from a chair in the corner of the room. “Byakuya…” I helplessly cry out to him. He rushes to my side and takes my hand. “I’m here. You’re safe.” 

“No, I don’t think I am.” 

He cocks his head. “Why would you say that?” 

“Tatsuo, he’s in my head. He keeps speaking to me.”

“It was just a nightmare Kyrie, don’t work yourself up. I won’t let anyone harm you.”

“Byakuya, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

He climbs into bed with me and takes me in his arms. “I know you’ve been through an ordeal, please let me share your burden. Let me carry the weight. It pains me to see you unhappy and hurting.” He rubs my back and I wince; my breath catches in my chest. He quickly pulls his hand away. “Kyrie? May I…?” He doesn’t have to finish his question; I understand what he’s asking. I nod slowly and close my eyes. He pulls the robe down my shoulders and it falls around my waist. 

In the moonlight pouring through the window he can see the bruise clearly on my back. I hear him sigh as he gently kisses my shoulder. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop him. Seeing you like that was more than I could bear. I wish I could have shouted and fought as hard as the Lieutenant, but in that moment…” His voice breaks as he covers his face with his hand. “I’ve never felt so helpless. I just couldn’t look as that filth did…”

I draw his arms tighter around me. “Please don’t blame yourself. There wasn’t anything anyone could do. Tatsuo made me steal your spirit energy. You didn’t have your powers. None of you did and it was my fault.” I shudder and begin to cry again. Through gasps I say, “this is all my fault. It would have been better for everyone if I had never been born.” 

Byakuya turns me to face him and gazes deeply into my eyes. “Do not ever say that. After Hisana, I thought I would never find love again. You are precious to me and I’m thankful every day that you came into my life.” He gently caresses my cheek with his thumb, “may I kiss you?” 

He’s always such a gentleman. I smile, “yes, that would be alright.” He lightly places his hand on the back of my head and draws my lips close to his. He gingerly places his mouth on mine, treating me like a fragile china doll. His lips are a welcome comfort. I breathe in his scent and for the moment I forget my pain. I welcome his tongue and caress it with my own. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he moves his hand to my back to draw me closer, “ah!” I flinch and he pulls back. “No, I’m sorry, I’m fine.”

“Do not apologize, I lost myself. I should have been more careful.” 

“Really, I’m fine, I promise.” He places a sweet kiss on my forehead. 

“That’s enough for tonight. You need to rest.” He begins to get out of bed, but I grab his arm. “No.” He looks at me, “please, stay with me. I don’t want to be alone.”

“Kyrie.”

“Please.”

He sighs, “why can’t I say no to you?” 

I smile, “because you love me. A-and I love you.” It’s the first time I’ve ever told him out loud. I’ve thought it for a while now but felt so guilty about Renji that I couldn’t bring myself to say it. But I know now that it’s Byakuya that I’m meant to be with. Our clans were both born from the Soul King and he’s the one who will help me defeat my brother. I have to tell him, but not tonight. Tonight, I just want to fall asleep in his arms. 

He smiles back at me. “I’ve waited so long to hear you say that.” He pulls back the comforter and climbs in next to me. He wraps his arms around me and rests his cheek on the top of my head. “I want to hear you say it again,” he whispers in my ear. My cheeks flush, and I grin, “I love you Byakuya Kuchiki.”


	32. Chapter 32

I sleep the rest of the night in Byakuya’s warm embrace. He’s still there when I wake. I roll over to face him. (How is it he can look even more angelic when he sleeps?) I brush his bangs out if his face and he slowly opens his silver eyes. “Good morning Princess.” He kisses my forehead and I smile. “I’ll never get tired of that.” He grins and closes his eyes again then draws me closer. I bury my face into his neck and sigh. I have to tell him. “Byakuya.”

“Hmm?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Anything.” He says dazily.

“It’s about me and my brother and our past.” 

He opens his eyes and props himself up on his elbow. “This is serious then.”

“Very.”

“Very well. Something of this importance requires tea. Get dressed and meet me in the sitting room.” 

“Alright.” 

He gets out of bed and changes then leaves the room. My heart is pounding, I can’t calm down, will he understand? (Will he try to stop me and confront my brother on his own instead?) I’ll never know until I tell him everything. I take a deep breath and get out of bed. I look at my back in the mirror; the bruise is starting to fade, but it still looks nasty. The soreness in my muscles is beginning to fade as well. I walk over to Byakuya’s wardrobe again and pull out a beautiful teal kimono. I’m sure it belonged to Hisana. I would never wear something of hers generally, but one of the other captains is in my room and I can’t go in there to get one of my own kimonos. Maybe it will be fine just this once. I slip the silky garment around myself and tie the purple obi around my waist then walk to the main room. 

Thankfully, the other captains and Renji are still in their guest rooms. Byakuya and I are alone. I take my seat next to him on the couch and he pours us tea. It’s then that he looks up at me and notices what I’m wearing. The tea pot clinks against the cup as he nearly drops it. “That’s…”

“I know, it must have been Hisana’s and I know I have no business wearing it but, one of the captains is in my room and I didn’t have anything to wear so…I thought…” I look away and bite my lip.

He reaches his hand out and turns my face back to meet his eye. I thought they would be harsh but they are soft and kind. “It suits you.” My face flushes. “Now, what is it you needed to tell me?” He takes a sip from his cup. I tell him everything Tatsuo revealed to me in Hueco Mundo, that the Kuchiki clan was also born from the Soul King, how he’s my twin, and how I can travel to the world my grandmother is exiled to. 

I’m surprised that the one fact he dwells on is the origin of the Kuchiki clan. “I knew there were things about my clan’s past that the elders never told us.” He puts his finger to his chin, and his eyes widen as he realizes something. “Kyrie, do you realize that besides Yoruichi Shihouin, we are the last two of the original noble families who were born of the Soul King?” 

I gasp, “no, to be honest that thought never crossed my mind. What happened to the other houses?” 

He shrugs, “it’s hard to say, some were defeated with the Sakura clan during the uprising, the others simply fell from status. The history is lost as to why.” 

“Oh. So then, we really are the last two?” 

“Yes, and in light of this, I believe it is only logical that we should join our houses.” 

“Join our houses? Are you saying what I think you are? N-no, my clan are traitors. Your family will never agree to…marriage.” I suddenly feel lightheaded. 

“I am the head of the Kuchiki clan and I am free to marry whom I please. I want you Kyrie. Despite my better judgement, I can no longer live without you.” 

“Byakuya…there’s something else I need to say. It may change your mind,” my heart races with the anxiety of the moment. 

“Kyrie, nothing you say could change my mind. I’ve decided.”

“Wait, please, hear me out.” I say what I’ve been holding in so fast I practically shout it, “I-I have to sacrifice myself to defeat my brother.”

His eyes widen slightly, “What are you saying?”

I tell him what my grandmother revealed as the only way to defeat Tatsuo. Only through my sacrifice would the Soul Society and the World of the Living be put back into balance. “So want to rethink that proposal?” I look away.

He takes my hand, “Kyrie, look at me.” I slowly turn and my eyes meet his. “We’ll find a way together. I don’t believe sacrificing yourself is the only way. No, I refuse to believe that is the only way.”

I release a breath I had been holding in. “I was hoping you would say that.” I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. 

He returns my embrace, “so, is that a yes then? To my proposal?”

I pull back and gaze into his eyes. “Yes Byakuya Kuchiki, I will marry you.” 

He smiles then cups my face and kisses me passionately. He gently lays me back on the couch and runs his hands down my sides. My body lights up and for the first time in what feels like ages, and I feel electricity run through me. But as his cool hand caresses my thigh, Grimmjow’s face and his disgusting mouth, licking his lips, clouds my mind. “Stop!” I push Byakuya away and pull my legs up to my chest. Uncontrollably, I begin to tremble. 

“Kyrie. I’m so sorry, it was too soon for you.” He keeps his distance.

“I can’t stop seeing his face. I’m so sorry Byakuya.” A tear forms but he reaches to wipe it away before it falls to my cheek. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. What was done to you was unforgiveable. You need time and I will be patient. I will give you all the time you need. I love you Princess.” He leans forward and kisses my cheek.

“Eh hem, am I interrupting something?” the small white haired, child-like captain coughs into his hand.

“Captain Hitsugaya, no not at all. Kyrie and I were discussing Lord Sakura’s defeat.” 

“Good, we all need to come up with a battle plan.” 

All of the captains slowly enter the room from their guest rooms. Suddenly my heart drops when I see Renji. I can’t keep this a secret, I need to tell him that Byakuya has proposed. I get Renji’s attention and lead him to the hallway. 

“What’s going on Kyrie?” 

“I need to speak to you.” 

“So, he did it.” He crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

I’m completely disarmed. “Who? Did what?”

“The Captain proposed to you, didn’t he?” 

My eyes widen, “h-how did you know?” 

He shakes his head, “you really think he would have done something like that without talking to me first?” 

“Well…I…I mean I guess not. He does respect you. When did he talk to you? Has he been planning this?” 

He looks away, “actually no, he asked my opinion about it last night. After you kicked me out of the bathroom to be exact. I knew you didn’t love me anymore and I gave my blessing.”

“Renji, that’s not true! I do still love you, it’s just…I…that is to say.”

He takes my hand, “you love him more. You don’t need to explain your feelings to me Kyrie. What we had was special and I’ll never forget it. I’ll look back on those memories fondly.”

“Renji, I’m so grateful to you.” I reach up to touch his cheek, but he pulls away. 

“It’s alright Princess. He’s a good man and you two are cut from the same cloth. He will make you happy and to be honest, I haven’t seen him look at anyone since Hisana passed until he saw you that first day in his office. I knew it was over for me then, even though I didn’t want to admit it to myself.” 

“Renji, you’re a good man too. Can we stay…”

“Don’t say it. Don’t use that word. Not yet.” I look down and touch my arm. He lifts my chin, “I promise I’ll be fine. Look at me, I’m hot. I’ll find someone.” He flashes that beautiful smile and cuts his eyes at me. 

I giggle despite my sadness, “if you say so.” 

He takes a step forward and gives me a warm hug and rests his head on top of mine. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here to protect you…always.” He pulls away from me. “Now let’s get back in there and come up with a plan to take that bastard down.” I nod and we walk back to the main room where all of the captains have gathered. 

“Our priority is releasing Old Man Yama, we can’t defeat Aizen without him.” Shunshui says.

“I agree. And Aizen’s defenses are weakened at this time. We took out a large section of his army. Now is our chance to strike.” Jushiro answers. 

“We also need to keep Kyrie safe at all costs.” Toshiro adds.

“Leave that to me.” Kenpachi smiles a dangerous grin. “I’ll take on anyone who comes near her.”

“Should we get the lieutenants involved?” Kumamora asks.

“I think the best use of the lieutenants would be to evacuate the Seireitei. If we can keep Sakura distracted long enough, that should work. His aim will be Kyrie. He won’t concern himself with the subordinates.” Byakuya advises. “Renji can you gather the lieutenants and give the order?” 

“Yes sir. Just give the word.” 

The captains debate the best tactics long into the night. I try to help in whatever way I can and keep the tea flowing. They decide our best course of action is not to wait for Tatsuo to be able to replenish his army. They will strike tomorrow. 

Everyone goes to their rooms to get rest before the battle. Renji hugs me again before retiring to his room, which incidentally turns out to be my room. Byakuya and I are left alone in the sitting room. I clear away the tea and go to the kitchen. Byakuya follows me with the tray. I place the cups in the sink. I don’t realize that my hand is trembling until Byakuya takes it in his. 

“Don’t be afraid Kyrie. Everything will be alright.” He pulls my hand to his lips and gently kisses the back of my palm. I turn to him and stare into his eyes. He leans down and kisses me. In one fluid movement he lifts me up by my waist and sits me on the counter. His mouth never leaves mine. I part his lips with my tongue and find his and I suck on it hungrily. I need him, all of him. He runs his hands up my thighs, reading my body’s response. In spite of what happened, I want his touch. 

He pulls away, “is this alright?” 

I breathlessly whisper, “yes, please. Put your hands on me.” He pushes my kimono up my thighs and kneels down. “Mmm” I moan as his tongue trails up my slit and finds its way to my throbbing clit. The heat builds up inside me. I grab his hair as he begins to suck on my pulsing nub. “Ah!” My eyes roll back, “Byakuya.” His grip tightens on my thighs as he darts his tongue around my clit. I curl my toes and cling to his raven hair. I arch my back and push my pelvis forward to allow his tongue further inside. 

Jolts begin to shoot through my body as he nibbles on my most sensitive spot. “Ah, nng, oh!” He removes his tongue and kisses the soft skin on my inner thigh. I pant as he stands and places a firm kiss on my lips. He grabs the back of my head and presses his mouth harder to mine. We gasp for air as we release each other for just a moment. “Should we go to bed?” 

“There’s no way I could sleep now!” He grins slyly. I’ve never seen Byakuya smile that way and heat burns in my cheeks. 

“Who said anything about sleeping?” He kisses me again and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he carries me to his bedroom. He lies me on the bed and lowers himself on top of me. He kisses my neck then trails his tongue along my collarbone then he playfully nibbles at my ear. “Mmm, I love that.” 

“I know.” He whispers in my ear. My whole body tingles and the pressure builds below again as I feel myself throb at his touch. He kisses down my neck then opens my kimono. His warm mouth finds my erect nipple and he bites it gently while massaging it with his strong hand. He moves to my other breast and trails his finger down the inside of my thigh. I lift my lower body, giving him permission to enter me. I’m burning with anticipation of his touch. 

He slowly dips two fingers in my warm entrance, and I hiss as he slides his fingers in and out, swirling them inside and stimulating my g-spot. “Hah…ah!” He moves his mouth from my breast back to my lips to muffle the scream seeking to escape. I take his face in my hands and kiss him as if he’s giving me life. He adds a third finger and I stretch around him. I buck as he begins rubbing my clit with his thumb. It’s still sensitive from his previous exploits and I feel the pressure that begs to be released. “Byakuya, I’m going to…aahh!” The rush of pleasure bursts from me soaking his fingers. He removes them and kisses me hard again. 

I reach out my hand and start to stroke him through his hakama. “Mm” he grunts. He lifts up and begins removing his kosode. I sit up and kiss his collarbone as I help him the rest of the way. I place my hands on his firm chest then slide my finger down his stomach, tracing the lines of his abs. I untie his sash and pull his hakama down his hips. He’s rock hard as I take him in my mouth. “Mmm” he moans. I grip his firm ass and pull him further into my mouth. 

He twists his fingers into my hair as I move my head back and forth playing with his head with my tongue. I suck his tip and stroke his shaft. “Kyrie, yes don’t stop.” I move back and forth faster and I feel him quiver in my mouth. He’s about to release, I can tell by his tensing muscles, he’s on the edge. He stops me and removes himself from my lips then takes my face in his hands and says breathlessly, “I need you. Are you alright?” He doesn’t need to ask, I need him too. 

“Yes, I want this. I love you and I need to feel you inside me. Please take me now.” He removes my kimono and wraps his arms around me as he lays me back in bed. His warm tongue plays with mine again as I reach down and guide him inside me. I shift my hips to allow him deeper as he fills me. 

“You set the pace. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Alright.” I wrap my legs around his waist as he slowly starts to push in and pull out. I squeeze my muscles around him, and he moans in my ear. “Kyrie.” He feels amazing. Every nerve ending tingles at his touch. I need more. I move my hips with him matching his rhythm and push my pelvis against his. I need him deeper. 

“Byakuya, please…mmm!” I bite my lip. “Please, faster, deeper.” My chest heaves as my breaths quicken, my heart hammers against my rib cage and the pressure is building up once more. He raises my arms above my head and holds them in place with one hand as he repositions and pushes further inside. “Ah!” I close my eyes. 

“Look at me Kyrie.” I open them and gaze into his silver pools. “Yes Captain.” They glint as I use his title. He releases my hands and lifts my right leg over his shoulder. He thrusts deep inside then pulls out, just the tip hovers at my entrance, then he thrusts into me again. He moves faster and pushes deeper with every thrust. He’s hitting my spot every time and I can no longer hold back the wave of pleasure that yearns to wash over me. “Byakuy…ya!” I cum again but he doesn’t let me rest. His primal urges take over and it excites me. 

He flips me over and takes me from behind. I’m so tender and sensitive that I feel like I may immediately cum again. I hear him grunt and moan as he pumps faster. “Kyrie you feel so good.” I push my ass against his pelvis and bend down lower to give him the best angle to hit my spot. I’m panting so hard, sweat drips from my brow as he takes me harder. He pulls my hair and my head jerks back, “hah! Yes harder!” 

He removes himself and flips me back over then puts his full weight on me. “I wish to see your face as I bring you to the brink of ecstasy again.” I’m so wet that he easily slides in. I hungrily bring his mouth to mine and our tongues are desperate for each other. We pant and gasp as I tighten my muscles around him. He pulls out and thrusts again. “Ah Kyrie, yes, I’m close.” 

“I am too.” He bites my neck then nibbles my earlobe. He brings his finger to my pulsing clit and rubs it in stimulating circles. The sensation sends me over the edge, and I arch my back and let out a scream but he muffles it with his mouth as we reach simultaneous release.

He rests his head on my chest and I kiss his forehead then sweep his hair out of his face and I gently run my fingers through it. I can feel his heart beat rapidly against mine. We lie in each others’ embrace. I never want this moment to end. “I love you Captain,” I whisper. His beautiful eyes shine in the moonlight. “I love you too Princess.” He kisses me gently then rolls to his side, pulling me to him and wraps his arms around me. He kisses the top of my head, “I am truly the luckiest man.”


	33. Chapter 33

We revel in each other’s embrace and I sigh, “I never want this night to end.”

“Neither do I.” Byakuya hugs me tightly to him and I bury my face in his chest. I think back to what he said and I look up at him and ask, “so why are you the luckiest man?”

He smiles and sweeps my hair from my face, “because I have you all to myself for the rest of my life.” I immediately warm. (He’s so different from when we first met. I never imagined I would love him so much.) “Yes you do, and I have you for the rest of mine.” His eyes sparkle and he leans down and kisses my forehead. He inhales then smirks. 

“What?” I giggle.

“I was just thinking.”

“Tell me.” I prop myself up on my elbow.

He caresses my arm, “do you want to take a bath?”

I brighten, “okay!” 

He gets out of bed to start the water. I lay there waiting for him to call me and I can’t help but let a wide grin spread across my face. I’m so happy in this moment. I don’t want to trouble my mind with anything else but our love for each other.

“Kyrie.” I throw back the covers as he calls my name from the bathroom. As I walk through the door, he extends his hand to me, “join me Princess?” I take his hand and step into the tub. The water feels perfect as I slide down. Byakuya steps in behind me and pulls me back into his chest and rests his head on mine. He wraps his arms around my waist and gently caresses the skin near my navel with his thumb. The lazy rhythm of his movements is calming. He leans down and kisses that sweet spot between my neck and shoulder. “Mmm” I moan softly as he begins to stroke my hair. “You’re going to put me to sleep. That feels so good.” I close my eyes.

“I’ll just carry you back to bed if you do.” 

I smile again and lean my head into his shoulder, “Byakuya?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you worried…about tomorrow?”

He pauses, I feel his muscles tense. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t scared. Actually…I’m terrified.” 

His body relaxes and his strong arms draw me in tighter. “You do not need to feel afraid Kyrie. I’ll protect you with my life.” 

My breath hitches, “that’s what terrifies me most.” I turn in his arms and gaze up into his granite eyes, “if I lose you…I couldn’t continue living.” 

He takes me by the shoulders, his expression is solemn, “do not speak of your life so cheaply. It is precious. Will you make me a promise?”

“Anything…yes.” 

“Promise me that no matter what happens, you’ll live. Even if the worst should happen to me, you have to continue on. Promise me, because knowing that you will fight, will allow me to hold nothing back when the time comes.” Tears sting my eyes as I reach up to cup his cheek and draw his face toward mine. I kiss his lips softly, agreeing with my actions because I can’t bear to say the words out loud. He pulls away and looks deeply in my eyes, as if he’s searching for something. “Words cannot express my love for you. I never expected to give my heart away again, but it is yours, forever.” 

A jolt runs through me and my cheeks turn pink. “Byakuya…I don’t deserve to feel this happy.” 

He leans down and kisses me again. “All I want is your happiness.” I wrap my arms through his and cling tightly to him then take a perforated breath. “The water is getting cold, maybe we should get out and get some sleep.” 

Without saying a word, he gently lifts me from his lap and steps out then offers his hand to help me. Water droplets drip from his strong chest and chiseled abs. I avert my eyes, realizing I’ve let my gaze linger too long. He wraps a towel around himself then hands one to me. “Kyrie, dress quickly, there’s somewhere we need to go.”

“Go? It’s the middle of the night.” I cover myself with the warm towel. 

“This is something that cannot wait. It has to be done tonight.”

“Alright.” I’m a bit stunned but I do as he says. I follow him into his bedroom. He chooses a kimono for me to wear, “please, put this on.” I take it from him and run my fingers over the fine silk. It’s breathtaking, the palest blue is accented by pink camellias, the thread glitters in the lamplight. I slip the exquisite garment around myself and tie it with a simple cobalt blue obi. I walk over to the mirror and tie my hair in a long side braid. When I turn around I notice that Byakuya has changed into his Shinigami uniform but his haori is different; its high collar is trimmed in gold. His usual silver hair pieces have been replaced by a kenseikan that is subtle and delicately sits on the crown of his head and is tied into his raven hair, which now frames his face.

“Wow Captain. New look? It suits you.” I grin. 

He steps toward me and straightens his haori. “You look very beautiful.” He lightly kisses my forehead, “but you’re missing one thing.” 

“What am I missing?” I look around myself. 

“This.” He holds out an intricately crafted hair piece. Its bouquet of blue blossoms tumble into a strand of butterfly wings. It shines as it catches the light. He places it in my braid then takes a step back. “Now, you’re perfect.” My whole body flushes. 

“Byakuya, what do you have planned? Where can we possibly be going dressed like this?” He doesn’t answer me, he just takes my hand and my heart thumps as he leads me from the room.


	34. Chapter 34

We leave the warmth of the manor and step out into the cool night. “So are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Patience Kyrie.” He leads me to a small shrine in the corner of his land. I gulp. I’ve seen enough movies to predict what is coming next and my heart hammers in my chest. 

“Byakuya? Are we about to do what I think?”

He squeezes my hand, “We have no way of knowing what tomorrow will bring, so tonight, I would call you my wife.” My legs go weak and I stumble a bit. He grabs my waist to steady me. “Should I carry you?” 

“That might be a good idea,” I giggle. He easily picks me up and carries me into the shrine. A man with long silver hair is standing in the front of the room. This must be Byakuya’s grandfather. (He’s going to marry us? Is this legal?) 

“Grandfather, we’re ready.” Byakuya leads me to the front of the room. My whole body tingles with anticipation. A secret wedding, this is perfect. We interlace our fingers and turn to each other and say our vows. Genrei Kuchiki gives us his blessing. Byakuya cups my cheek and draws my lips to his. It’s probably our thousandth kiss but this one is different, it’s our first kiss as husband and wife. Warmth spreads from my heart and flows through my veins. I am his and he is mine. 

I stand to the side as Byakuya speaks with Genrei. The sun will be rising in a few hours and an unexplainable rush of sadness washes over me. I burst into tears and fall to my knees. Byakuya turns quickly and rushes to my side. “Kyrie, what’s wrong?” He helps me to my feet. 

“I’m sorry. I just felt overwhelmed. I’m alright, really” but before I can completely straighten, I’m stricken by an excruciating pain. My hands fly to my temples as I fall to my knees again. “Ah!” 

“Grandson, what is the matter?” Genrei joins Byakuya at my side. 

“I-I don’t know.” For the first time since knowing him, I hear real fear in his voice. My skull feels like it is being split in two then Tatsuo appears before me. 

“So, congratulations are in order I see, Mrs. Kuchiki.” He reaches out and lifts my chin. “Do you really think having his name is going to keep you safe?” He clicks his tongue. “Oh no sweet sister, you are still a Sakura and you will die a Sakura.” 

“Don’t touch me snake!” I jerk away from him. “You will not win Tatsuo. We’re ready for you. I’m ready for you.” 

He laughs darkly, “enjoy your honeymoon while you can. I’m looking forward to our final battle.” He fades away and I’m in Byakuya’s arms, we’re still in the shrine. My eyes widen, “he knows! He knows about us!” I clutch at Byakuya’s collar. 

“Kyrie, slow down. Who knows? What are you saying?”

“My brother. We have this connection and he breaks into my mind. It’s how he was able to find me and take me to Hueco Mundo. I don’t understand it, but as hard as I try, I can’t shut him out.” Tears streak my face, “I’m so sorry Byakuya, I couldn’t keep him out!” 

He pulls me close, “we’ll stop him Kyrie, I promise you.” 

“Kyrie.” Genrei says my name and Byakuya and I both look up. “This connection you speak of, have you ever looked into his mind?”

I shake my head, “no sir. I’ve never tried. I don’t know if I can."

“Grandfather, do you have a theory? Please share it, it may aid us in tomorrow’s battle.”

“My thought is this, maybe she can use this connection against Sakura. If Kyrie can train her mind, she can make him see what we want him to. It will take immense concentration and require a great amount of spirit energy. Do you think you would be able to try my dear?”

I think, “I would have less than a day to prepare…I’m not sure. No, it’s too risky.”

Byakuya takes my hands “I will help you in whatever way I can. I promised you we would find another way to defeat Sakura, together. This might be it.” 

I sigh, “I guess it’s worth a try.

“We should go, we have a long night ahead of us.” He turns to Genrei, “Grandfather, thank you for everything.” We bow then Byakuya leads me back to the manor. 

Once we’re back in his room, we change and settle into bed. “So how do we start?” 

“Let’s try a simple task first. I want you to pick out the spiritual pressure of each captain in the house. Focus your mind. You should be able to see them clearly.”

“Alright.” I take a deep breath and clear my mind. I focus in on Renji first, his energy is the most familiar and he comes easily into view. I feel a sense of calm wash over me. He’s resting peacefully, unaware of mine and Byakuya’s secret union. I can clearly see his tattooed eyebrows nit together as he turns over. I break the trance and smile sadly then sigh. I still love him, in my own way. I’m glad he said he would stay in my life. I can’t imagine it without him. If I had never met him, I would have never met Byakuya, never known about the Soul Society or who I truly am. 

“Who do you see? You seem distressed.” His brow furrows. 

“Renji, came the easiest to me.” 

He exhales, “it makes sense his spiritual pressure would be the first you would choose. It’s familiar to you.”

“Exactly” I brighten.

“Your brother’s is familiar to you as well, correct?”

I hesitate, “yes. His feels more like a tugging, it scares me.” 

“I am going to help you move past your fear. You need to stop fighting the connection you two have. I wonder…”

“Yes?”

He locks his eyes with mine, “may I try something?” 

“Okay?”

“I want you to let me in.” 

“In?”

“Into your mind.” 

“Oh.” I blush, “umm, how?” 

“Our clans were both born from the Soul King correct?”

“Yes, that’s right.” 

“Perhaps we can channel that ancient soul connection between our families.” 

“I’m willing to try anything with you.” 

He brings my forehead toward his and we rest against each other. “Close your eyes and focus your spirit energy.” I take a deep breath and obey. “Clear your mind, focus only on your breathing.” I quiet my mind and focus all of my energy on my own spiritual pressure. A blue glow begins to surround me. I can feel Byakuya’s energy begin to swirl around him as well. Our energies intertwine and I feel a warm fire begin to build within me. Suddenly I hear Byakuya’s voice in my head.

I gasp and break our bond. “Sorry! That startled me. But it worked. I could hear you. Do you want to try again? I promise I won’t break away this time.”

“Yes, once more.” We bring our foreheads together again and he rests his hands on my hips. I bring mine to his angelic face and take another deep inhale as I focus. We reach our bond quicker this time and I can see him clearly in my mind. 

“Kyrie, where are we?” 

“Huh?” I look around and realize I’ve taken him to the world Hotarubi has been exiled to. “This is unbelievable!”

“What is this place?” His gaze trails over my shoulder.

I take his hand in mine and lead him to the waterfall. “Byakuya, would you like to meet my grandmother?”


	35. Chapter 35

I lead Byakuya to the cave where my grandmother resides in this place of exile. “Your Grandmother?” He asks.

“Yes, she was exiled to this realm after the uprising. Captain Yamamoto couldn’t bear to execute her with the rest of the clan. She’ll have answers for us. I know it.” 

“Alright. I trust you.” He smiles and squeezes my hand gently. “Lead the way, wife.” I flush all over as he uses that word to describe me then I giggle. We make our way to the cavern hidden behind the rushing waterfall. “Grandmother, are you here?” My voice echoes off of the glistening walls.

She walks forward from the back of the cave where she had been sitting just moments before. “I’m here child. Oh, who is this?” 

Before I can answer, Byakuya steps forward and introduces himself. He bows low before her, “I am Byakuya Kuchicki, head of the Kuchiki clan and Captain of Division 6.”

“Kuchiki… So you are the head of one of the last Noble Houses then?” 

“Yes, that is correct. Kyrie and I have joined our families.”

She raises a silver eyebrow, “Kyrie is this true?” 

“Yes Grandmother, Byakuya is my husband, we were married just a few hours ago...in secret.” I squeeze Byakuya’s hand and gaze up at him. 

“This changes things.” She frowns.

I snap my head back in her direction, “I’m sorry? Why does this change things?” 

Her brow furrows and she becomes deathly serious. She lowers her voice, “you remember what I told you about how to defeat your brother, correct?” 

“Yes, I know you said it would require a sacrifice, but…” I grab Byakuya’s hand again. “We believe we have found another way. Byakuya’s grandfather believes I may be able to use mine and Tatsuo’s connection against him.”

“Your grandfather?” Hotarubi lifts her head and makes eye contact with Byakuya.

“Yes, Genrei Kuchiki.” He responds. 

She places her finger to her chin. “I remember Genrei. He was an honorable man.” 

Byakuya bows his head. “Thank you.” 

“So what is this new plan?” My grandmother asks us.

“Well, Tatsuo has broken into my thoughts regularly, Genrei thinks I can train my mind to make him see what I want him to see, use his power of hypnosis against him.” 

She touches her temple. “It is possible, but it will be difficult to catch him off guard. You’ll need to suppress your spiritual energy.”

“Byakuya has been training me.” I interrupt.

“She’s a fast learner.” He smiles down at me. 

“What do you hope to put into his mind? How are you going to distract him?” Hotarubi crosses her arms. 

“Well, he wants me right? I think I need to make him think that I’m alone...vulnerable. I need to shield the captains from him...somehow…”

“Kyrie this is very risky.” She sighs. 

“But it’s worth the risk! And Byakuya believes in my abilities, that’s good enough for me.” I clench my fists at my sides.

“The Kuchikis are strong allies. I am happy for you my dear.” She reaches out to touch my cheek. 

“Kyrie, it’s getting late.” Byakuya touches my hand. “We need to go.” 

“Yes. Thank you Grandmother.” I bow to her. She rushes toward me and gives me a tight hug. 

As she pulls away, tears cloud her eyes. “Be careful child.” 

“I will, I promise.” She kisses the top of my head then sends me away.

*****************************

As Byakuya and Kyrie leave the cave hand in hand, Hotarubi wipes a tear from her eye. “My sweet child, what have you done? You have made this so much harder for yourself. You are surely to lose your heart.” She falls to her knees and weeps.

****************************

Byakuya and I release each other and his eyes widen. “What? What’s that look for?” I ask.

He searches my eyes. “I am at a loss for words. Did our powers really transport us to another plane?”

“Seems like it.” I grin. “I’ve traveled there several times on my own, but I never expected that I would be able to bring someone else with me.”

He rubs my shoulders gently. “You are truly a special woman. There is still so much I don’t know about you, but I want to know everything.” He places his lips on mine and I feel lit on fire once more. His tongue hungrily searches my mouth. “Take off your kimono…” he pants.

“Yes my captain.” I undo my obi and my kimono slips open, revealing my supple breasts. I pull off his haori and untie his sash then feverishly remove his hakama. I open his kasode, exposing his magnificent chest. (I need him now.) I kiss his clavicle then trail my tongue down his chest toward his stomach. I hear his breath catch as I trace the line of his Adonis belt. He’s already ready for me and I take him in my mouth. He leans his head back and moans, “Kyrie…”

I lick his tip and stroke his shaft at the same time and he pushes himself further into me making me choke on his size. I feel his hips buck as my gag reflex increases the wetness of my hungry mouth. I hear him hiss and he pulls himself from me then takes my shoulders and pushes me back into the pillows. He puts his full weight on me and trails his finger up my dripping slit then begins to circle my eager clit in small stimulating circles. I arch my back and writhe under his touch, “ah!” 

He dips two fingers into my entrance and continues circling my erect nub with his thumb. I tremble with every swirl of his fingers, each thrust deeper as he sends shocks throughout my body. “Ah...hah…!” I clench his arms as I feel myself being driven to the brink. I bite my lip hard to keep my voice down. 

“Don’t Kyrie. I want to hear you.” Byakuya whispers in my ear then thrusts his fingers further inside, curling and finding my spot. I scream out as the first wave of pleasure washes over me and I jerk under his grasp at the aftershocks. In an instant his warm mouth is on mine again and our foreheads connect. Suddenly our spiritual energies begin to swirl around us. Every nerve ending is on fire, the sensation is overwhelming, a pleasure so intense it is indistinguishable from pain. I let out another cry, “Byakuya!” 

He easily slides inside of me and fills me up completely as his girth hits my walls. I tighten around him, then suddenly hear his husky voice in my mind. More than that, I can see into his. I feel his emotions...his urges. My pupils dilate as our bond intensifies. “Byakuya, what’s happening?” I gasp.

“Stay with me Kyrie. Be in this moment with me.” His words permeate my mind and our kiss deepens, becoming fierce and primal. He pushes himself into me as far as he is able and I wrap my legs around his waist and lift my pelvis, welcoming his heat. Our spiritual pressures glow white hot around us and suddenly images appear in my mind’s eye. They are all of Byakuya; he’s a young boy training at the manor with his Zanpakto, he’s being promoted to Captain of Division 6, he’s sitting beside Hisana as she takes her last breath, he’s fighting the arrancar, he’s saying his vows. All of the images flash like a movie reel then I hear him say, “Kyrie, you’ve made me the happiest man in the Soul Society.” 

“Byakuya, I love you.”

“Kyrie….ah!” he moans my name and we reach climax together then collapse into one another’s arms.


	36. Chapter 36

Our bodies are drenched in sweat as we pant, trying to catch our breath. I can feel his heart racing against my own and I kiss him softly on his forehead as I comb my fingers through his soft hair. I fight to slow my breathing, the fire of our passionate love making lingers on my skin. I am hyper aware of every touch and caress Byakuya makes, threatening to bring me to release again. He rests his head on my chest and I rub his back gently, helping him calm down. (Did he see my memories too? Was that as intense for him? I have to know). 

“Byakuya? Are you alright?” I sweep his bangs away from his face as he looks up at me. 

“I will be. I just need a moment.” He takes my hand and gently kisses my fingertips. Even that innocent touch is enough to send jolts through me again and I hiss as my breath catches in my throat. He releases my hand and frowns.

“Sorry, I’m alright. Still pretty sensitive. What was that? What happened?” I search his eyes. 

He slowly pushes himself up from me and rolls to his back. He extends his arm, welcoming me into his embrace. I lean back into his strong chest and he laces his fingers over my stomach. “That was something I’ve only ever read about. To be honest I thought it was just lore. I never thought it would be real.”

I turn in his arms and look up at him, “What is it?” 

“Kyrie, did you see my memories?” 

“Y-yes...did you see mine?” I blush as I think back to mine and Renji’s times together. (Did he see that? How embarrassing!) 

He interrupts my thoughts, “I did.” He caresses my cheek with this thumb. “I saw your childhood, the hollow that attacked you, the first time we met, your imprisonment in Hueco Mundo...I…” His voice breaks as he continues and he pulls me to his chest and runs his fingers through my hair. “I felt your heart break for Ulquiorra and the difficult decision you made to be with me over Renji. I saw it all.” 

I cover my face with my hands, “oh my god, you must think the worst of me, how embarrassing…”

He pulls my hands away and clasps them in his then smiles. “I could never think that Kyrie. You are my soulmate.”

I raise my eyebrow and smirk, “really? Soulmate?” 

He ignores my skepticism and continues. “Yes. What just transpired between us proves it. For a moment we were of one body, mind, and soul...one divine entity.” 

My eyes widen. (He’s serious. He’s not joking.) “It was so intense. I don’t have the words…”

“In order to achieve a soul connection like the one we both experienced, you have to be fated to one another. You understand why I thought it could never be real. I’ve never been one to put much stock in fate...but…” He cups my cheek, “after meeting you...I believe now.” He leans down and his sweet lips brush across mine and we share another passionate kiss. A single tear rolls down my cheek. (How can any of this be real?) 

We pull apart then Byakuya positions himself behind me and pulls me to his chest once more. He places his hands on my stomach and begins to stroke it softly. I can’t help but notice that his hands keep finding their way to that spot. “Byakuya?” 

“Hmm?” he breathes softly.

“Is there a reason you keep touching my tummy?” 

He kisses my cheek, “let’s just say that I may have seen a glimpse into your future when our connection was at this peak.”   
I gasp and turn to look at him. “You’re not saying...what I think you are…?” I place my hand on top of his.

“It’s hard to say. The future is always changing...but…” He lowers his voice. “I hope this vision comes to pass.” 

I feel my heart warm in my chest and a wide smile spreads across my face. “I hope so too.” I lean up and kiss him then curl tightly into him and close my eyes. Daylight begins to stream in as we fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	37. Chapter 37

When I wake the next morning, Byakuya is already gone. I roll over and slowly crawl out of bed. We may have only gotten about two hours of sleep last night, so much happened. I gasp as I stand. “I’m Mrs. Byakuya Kuchiki, holy shit.” I clasp my hands to my mouth then laugh, completely forgetting what day it is. The reality then crashes around me and my stomach knots. Today is the day we take on my brother and hopefully defeat him for good, bringing peace and balance back to the Soul Society. 

I slip on my Shinigami uniform and tie my hair high up on my head in a tight ponytail. (I’m ready for battle.) I make my way to the kitchen and Byakuya is sitting with Toshiro. “Kyrie, good you’re awake.” Byakuya smiles.

“Are you ready?” Toshiro asks.

“As ready as I’m going to ever be.” I nod.

“Of course she is. Have faith Captain Hitsugaya.” Renji enters the kitchen and claps me on the back. 

“Thanks Renji.” I grin. He gives me a wink then fills his plate and gets a cup of tea. 

“Kyrie, sit. You need to eat something.” Byakuya orders.

“I don’t think I can keep anything down this morning.” I shake my head. “My stomach is in knots.” I rub my stomach. 

Byakuya’s brow furrows and he gets up from his chair then walks over to me. He takes my hands in his, rubbing them gently. “Please try. You need your strength.” He leans down and kisses me on the cheek. I smile despite my nerves. “Alright, for you...I’ll try.” 

He pats my head then walks back over to the table and pours me some tea and makes a bowl of rice with an egg. I pick at it and eat barely enough to satisfy him. “It’s time.” Captain Soifon walks into the kitchen, interrupting us. “We need to move...now!”

“Right.” Toshiro gets up from the table and we follow him into the sitting room. “Alright everyone knows the plan. Kyrie you go with Kenpachi, he’ll protect you while you try to produce the image that you are alone to Sakura. The rest of us will fight off the remaining army before attacking him. Soifon, you and the Stealth Force will rescue the Commander. We do this quick and clean. None of you are allowed to die.” (He may be little, but Toshiro definitely has a commanding presence.) “Yes sir.” The captains all say at once. “Now move out!” Toshiro motions for them to leave. 

As I make a step to follow, Renji grabs my arm. “Kyrie, one second.” 

“Renji? What is it? What’s wrong?” I turn to face him. I gasp as he grabs my waist and pulls me to him then kisses me desperately. I blink at the shock of it, but continue to kiss him back before pulling away. “What was that for?” 

“I’m sorry. I know you’re Byakuya’s now, but I couldn’t fight today without kissing you one last time.” 

“Renji…” I whisper.

“Kyrie, Lieutenant, come, we must go now.” Byakuya breaks the moment and takes my hand. The three of us leave the manor, ready to face whatever fate awaits us outside of those doors. 

I join Kenny and as is his character, he’s ready to fight. “I’ll protect you Princess, only so you and I can battle when this is all over.” He grins. His eye, the one not covered by the patch, gleams dangerously. Not knowing how to respond, I simply nod and follow him to the Squad 1 Barracks. Simultaneously seeking out Tatsuo’s spirit energy, I am also keeping an eye on Byakuya and Renji. Renji was ordered to find the other lieutenants to help them evacuate the Seireitei. Byakuya is fighting off the remaining arrancar. (Where is Tatsuo?) I can’t sense his spiritual pressure anywhere and I begin to sweat. I clench my fists with nervous anxiety. 

Suddenly I stop, clearing my mind of all thoughts and take a deep breath, focusing on only him. Then a vision starts to form. “He’s in the Commander's office.” I say to Kenny. 

“Alright. Let’s go. I need to rampage!” 

“No! Stay calm. I have to convince him that I am alone.” 

He growls, “right, right. I’ll stick to the damn plan, don’t worry. Do your magic thing and get his attention!” 

“Yes.” I focus again. I can see him clearly now and call out his name. “Tatsuo! I’ve come for you! It’s just you and me. Let’s finish this.” I clench my fists once more, forcing them to stop shaking.

He turns to me, a devious smile pulls at the corners of his lips. “Ah, sweet sister, so you have accepted your fate then?” 

“Yes, I’ve come to defeat you. I don’t care if I have to sacrifice myself in the process.” 

“Tch, but what of your beloved husband? How cruel of you to put him through that. You really are a Sakura.” He smirks.

(He’s just trying to get under your skin Kyrie. Don’t let him.) “Captain Kuchiki will be fine. He’s no concern of yours. I’m the one you want and here I am. I am not scared of you brother.” He rushes to me and grabs my wrist. His dark, hollow eyes lock with mine. “If that is the truth...why are you trembling?”


	38. Chapter 38

I fight to keep my composure as Tatsuo tightens his grip on my wrist. “I’m ready to end this.” 

He raises his eyebrow, “oh, so you’re trembling with anticipation then? This fight will only end with your death, sweet sister.” 

I keep eye contact with him and say as calmly as I can, “I will not die today. I don’t want to kill you brother, but I’ll do what I have to.” 

He releases my wrist and crosses his arms. “Where has this confidence come from? I told you that bearing the name Kuchiki would not save you.” 

“My confidence comes from knowledge, not from his name. I understand my true power now and it’s you who should be scared, not me.” I hold out my hand and begin to pull in his reishi. He laughs maniacally and charges me, but I stand my ground.

“You cannot drain my energy. It is too much for you. It will destroy you!” 

“Then let it!” I bring my left hand to support my right as I draw his reishi further. 

“Kyrie watch out!” Kenny shouts as Yammy runs in to stop me. “Yeah! Now we’re having fun!” Kenny counters Yammy. “I’ll take care of this guy. Don’t give up Princess!” Kenny and Yammy clash swords, their energy travels out in all directions, decimating everything around them. 

My hypnosis is broken. “So you did have an entourage, I see. Well nice try sister, but you are not nearly strong enough to use the power of hypnosis against me.” He draws his sword and holds it to my throat. “Now Sister, you will die alone.” 

“She’s never alone!” Byakuya runs in. “Scatter Senbonzakura.” Tiny shards surround Tatsuo and he slashes his own sword against them.

“Pathetic! You can’t defeat me Captain Kuchiki!” My brother glares at Byakuya and bares his teeth, but Byakuya doesn’t say a word and instead releases his bankai. I lift myself from the ground and try to attack with a binding kido, but it doesn’t hold. While he’s distracted I try to continue to draw in his reishi, hoping to weaken him as Byakuya attacks him with a thousand swords. 

He becomes like a wild beast as he is being attacked on two fronts now. He growls fiercely and holds out his hands, throwing me back. I slam hard against the wall. “Hah!” The wind is knocked from my lungs and I slump to the ground. 

“Kyrie!” Byakuya’s head whips in my direction.

“Pay attention Captain!” Tatsuo swings his sword and Byakuya counters. My vision is starting to blur, but I force myself to get up from the ground. (I have to help Byakuya.) My body shakes as I hold out both of my hands, palms flat, facing my brother. I scream as I draw in his reishi. Suddenly I feel my nerve endings burn as the blue glow of his energy begins to enter me. 

“No!” Tatsuo turns, his eyes are glowing with hate. “You will not defeat me! Ahh!” He falls to the ground. The world goes black around me in a dizzying blur and silence presses down on my ear drums. Before I pass out, I feel Byakuya’s strong arms cradle me.

My eyes flutter open and I’m in Byakuya’s warm embrace. “What happened?” 

“My darling, you were amazing.” He brushes my hair away from my face. “You defeated him. Look.” (Darling? He’s never called me that before.) I look over my shoulder and see my brother lying on the ground. I look back up at Byakuya and gaze into his eyes. “It’s over?” 

“Yes my dear, he’s finished.” He leans down and kisses me, but then I pull back slightly. “What’s wrong my love?” He searches my eyes. I touch my lips. “N-nothing, it just feels different.” He hugs me tightly. “You’re just in shock from the battle.” He leans down and kisses me again. (Something doesn’t feel right. Is it just because the war is finally over?) 

I push away from his embrace and slowly stand. Cautiously, I begin to walk over to my brother and pick up his Zanpakto from the ground. I hold it to his throat with one hand. With the other hand I cast an advanced kido. “Bakudō number 61 Rikujōkōrō.” I bind my brother in place then I hold my hand out, palm flat to his chest. I draw in the last of Tatsuo’s spirit energy until he no longer has the strength to fight back. He looks up at me and smirks, “well Kitiara, what are you waiting for? I’m right here. Are you going to finish me off?” Tatsuo taunts me mercilessly.

“It’s over brother. You’ve lost.”

“Oh have I?” A devilish grin spreads across his face.

“Yes, you have. Captain Yamamoto will be here any minute. Give yourself up. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” 

He cackles, “you’re shaking. Have you lost your resolve sweet sister?” 

“I don’t want to kill you brother, but I can’t let you go.”

“Oh Kiti…” he sighs. Suddenly he breaks my kido. Bright shards shoot in every direction then he grabs the end of the blade and thrusts it into his chest. 

My eyes go wide as I gasp. “Tatsuo! What are you…?” Unexpectedly his image vanishes and the person who I have run through is not my brother. An agonizingly, heart rending scene is laid bare before me.


	39. Chapter 39

The look of betrayal on Byakuya’s beautifully angelic face will haunt me forever. My entire world comes to a screeching halt as I draw back the sword from Byakuya’s chest. (No! This can’t be real! This can’t be happening!) My hands tremble as the sword falls and clatters to the ground. Byakuya slumps, a pool of blood begins to surround him. 

“Nooo! Byakuya!” A blood curdling scream tears itself from my throat as I catch him and fall to my knees. I cradle him in my lap and press my hand over his wound, trying desperately to staunch the blood loss as it stains my uniform. He shakily reaches a hand to me to cup my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into his palm, tears trail down my face.

“Kyrie…” he gasps.

“Byakuya…I’m so sorry! Tatsuo…he…he tricked me! I never would have…” I take in an unsteady breath. “Stay still. I’m going to heal you.” I say through rasping sobs. He smiles weakly and pulls me down to rest on his chest. I can barely hear his heartbeat. 

“It’s too late,” he whispers.

I pull from his arms and look into his eyes, “no, I won’t accept that. You fight goddamnit! Don’t give in!” I then embrace him tightly once more; my whole body is trembling violently.

He runs his fingers through my hair, “it’s alright my love. Don’t weep for me.” He lifts my chin to gaze into my eyes. His silvery pools are losing their light and I feel the tears fall again. He takes a taxing breath. “Kyrie…you brought love back into my life…I thought…my heart…would forever be cold. I’m so grateful to have known you.” His voice is barely a whisper. He places a kiss on my forehead. His lips are so cold.

“Byakuya…don’t die. Don’t leave me here alone…” I search his eyes. I can feel him slipping away. 

He takes in another labored breath, “the Lieutenant will take care of you...both of you...” He touches my stomach tenderly. 

My breath catches, “Byakuya…” I place my hand on top of his. “Your vision…?”

“I will always be with you…you will never be alone, my beautiful wife.” He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear then touches my cheek. My own voice comes out in ragged breaths again as I say my soulmate’s name. “Byakuya…I love you.” I lean down and kiss him, and my tears wet his cheeks.

He looks up at me again, “stay with me until the end…” he inhales with great pain.

“I won’t leave you.” I make this final vow to him as I lace my fingers with his. He holds me close and I listen as his heart takes its last beat. A painful wail rips from my chest as the love of my life leaves me forever. My shoulders shudder violently as I run my thumb across his cheek. My vision blurs as my tear-soaked eyes try to focus. 

After several minutes, enduring this blinding pain, I feel someone’s hand on my back, and I bolt upright and whirl around, ready to fight.

“Kyrie…” (Renji?) I had completely lost track of Renji during the battle with my brother. He kneels down, bringing himself to my level. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest and he holds me as I cry. He hugs me tightly and places his cheek on the top of my head. 

“Kyrie…I’m so sorry. I should have been here…”

“I killed him…” It’s barely a whisper.

Renji takes my shoulders, “don’t you say that. This is not your fault. Aizen did this! He hypnotized you and made you see what he wanted you to see. Do you hear me?”

But I don’t hear a word that Renji says. “I…” I look down at my hands, stained in Byakuya’s blood, I can’t keep them from shaking. “I took his life with my own hands.”

“Kyrie! Stop this!” Renji shakes me by the shoulders. I look up and witness the pain in his face. (He loved the Captain too.) “It’s that son-of-a-bitch Aizen’s doing! You did not kill him!” 

I pull back and my eyes widen with a sudden realization. “Tatsuo! Where’s my brother? I’m going to kill him!” Heat flashes across my face. “He’s going to regret ever taking Byakuya from me!” I clench my fists and my spirit energy surrounds me in a bright blue haze. 

“Kyrie, you can’t attack him. Not in this state. You’ll be killed. You’re too upset. Let the other captains handle him.”

“No! I will do it! It is my fate, my own. I’m going to fucking kill him!” I turn away from Renji and run in the direction my brother slinked off to. I ignore his protests as I hear him yell my name. “Kyrie, please stop!”

“Tatsuo Sakura! Come out and face me you fucking coward!” I shout as I run through the labyrinth of halls in the Seireitei. Suddenly I see him just meters in front of me. I gather my energy and shoot a blue shockwave toward him. It misses as he vanishes and decimates the wall behind where he stood. “Stop playing games! Fight me!”

“Oh, but sister, we never got a chance to play as children. Let’s have some fun.” I hear his cold voice echo all around me. I release another shockwave in all directions around me, trying desperately to hit him. Then his voice is right in my ear. “I told you I would kill those you loved and make you watch. Now where is that young lieutenant of yours?” 

“You stay away from Renji!” I whirl around but no one is there. “Get out of my head!” I grip at my temples and shut my eyes. 

“Kitiara, all you had to do was stay in Hueco Mundo. You brought all of this on yourself. Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick for you, after I take care of that Soul Reaper.” 

“No!” I squeeze my eyes shut tighter and concentrate all of my energy on linking minds with my brother. I have to find out where he is. Small slivers of room come into view. (Where is he? I don’t recognize this room.) My head throbs as I concentrate harder, trying to strengthen our connection. Suddenly, the picture snaps into place. (A laboratory?) “Squad 12!” 

“Kyrie!” Someone shouts my name and it breaks the bond. “Kyrie, there you are!” Renji comes running toward me. “Where’s Aizen? Did you find him?”

“He’s at the Squad 12 Barracks. He’s in the lab but I don’t know why.”

“Squad 12?” He pauses for a moment. “He…no…no he couldn’t.”

“Couldn’t what? What are you thinking?”

“I hope I’m wrong, but he could be trying to remake the Hōgyoku.”

“The Hōgyoku? What’s that?”

“There’s not enough time to explain, just know that if he’s trying to remake it, that’s really bad for us. Let’s go!” He grabs my hand and we run to the laboratory at Squad 12.

Inside we find Aizen, there is a blue orb in his hand. He speaks but doesn’t turn around. “Sister, I’m impressed you were able to find me. Your powers really are growing.”

“Hadō 31 Shakkahō!” I release my kidō, attempting to catch my brother off guard but he flash steps and the ball of light destroys the equipment behind him. 

“Roar Zabimaru!” Renji releases his shikai and rushes at Tatsuo, but he counters him with his own blade and knocks Renji back. 

“Pathetic”, he cackles, “you really thought that would work?” He walks slowly over to Renji and picks him up by his ponytail. Renji yelps and holds his head where Aizen is gripping. “Sister, are you watching? Say goodbye to another love.”

“Hihio Zabimaru!” Aizen turns abruptly at the command then looks back at the person in his grasp. “Two can play your game brother!” I had used his hypnosis against him and shrouded myself in Renji’s image. 

“What? Impossible!” He throws me to the ground and dodges Renji’s attack. The Hogyoku falls from his hand and I run to grab it. He frantically searches the ground and I hold it up in front of him. “Looking for this?” 

“Give it back you bitch!” He clenches his teeth and swipes at me. Renji attacks again with Zabimaru, but Aizen counters his attack, slicing at Renji’s stomach. Renji falls to the ground and Zabimaru crumples around him. 

“Renji!” I turn to my brother. “You’re going to pay for everything you took from me!” I throw the Hogyoku to the ground and step on it. It begins to shatter beneath my foot. “This is for Renji!” I stomp again. “This is for Ulquiorra!”

“No! Stop!” he frantically reaches toward me. I continue to crush the orb beneath my foot, shielding myself with my barrier so Tatsuo cannot attack me. “This is for Byakuya! 

“I’ll kill you!” He growls.

“And this…this is for you, dear brother…may you find solace in the hell you created for yourself!” I make one final stomp of my foot and the Hogyoku bursts into a thousand shards. I run to Renji and shield him within my barrier as the Hogyoku explodes. I close my eyes as a blinding light fills the room. 

When I look up, my brother is lying on the ground, shaking and panting. I walk over to him and rip his sword from him and toss it aside. “No more of your tricks brother. It’s over. For good.” I hold out my palm and quickly absorb his reishi. He screams as I drain him to within an inch of his life. He rolls to his back and looks up at me. “I underestimated you sister,” he gasps. “Will you kill me now?” He laughs, “the end of the Sakura line. All I wanted was to bring glory back to our clan.” 

“She won’t kill you, but I will.” I look over my shoulder and Renji is walking toward us, sword raised, ready to deal the final blow.

“That is enough Lieutenant. Drop your weapon. Miss Nakamura, step away.” Captain Yamamoto’s commanding voice fills the space. I do as I’m told and Renji pulls me into his arms. We step away from my brother. The Head Captain quickly binds him with an advanced kidō. “You have no power Sakura. You are hence sentenced to execution by Sōkyoku which will be carried out immediately. 

The Punishment Squad comes in behind the Head Captain and wrestles Tatsuo from the ground to take him to his holding cell. Captain Yamamoto turns to me and Renji. “Miss Nakamura, your grandmother would be proud. You have done well.” 

“Th-thank you sir. Will…will my brother’s execution be quick?” 

“Yes, he will not suffer.” 

“Good.” A dark part of me wants him to suffer as I have, but he’s still the last of my family. 

“Lieutenant, take Miss Nakamura back to the Kuchiki manor. You will be alerted when it is time.” 

Renji tightens his grip around my arms. “Yes sir.” He leads me from the laboratory and we slowly make our way back to Byakuya’s home. 

“I can’t believe it’s really over.” My knees buckle and I fall to the ground.

“Kyrie!” Renji picks me up and cradles me to his chest.


	40. Chapter 40

My eyes flutter open, it’s dark out, and I sit up suddenly. My head is swimming and my chest is tight. “What happened? Where am I?” 

"Kyrie?” I hear a familiar voice at my side.

“Renji? Where are we?” 

“We’re at the Kuchiki manor, we’re in your room.”

My eyes slowly focus on the room around me. Suddenly my pulse quickens. “My brother! Where is my brother?” I panic. 

Renji takes me in his arms. “Calm down. He’s been sentenced to execution. It will be carried out after Captain Kuchiki’s funeral. You don’t have to go. You’ve been through enough.” 

I shake my head. “No, I need to be there. I owe Byakuya that much.” I feel hot tears sting my eyes as I think about him dying in my arms. My shoulders shudder and I begin to sob. Renji doesn’t speak, he just hugs me to his chest and places his cheek on my head. “He was a great man Kyrie and I loved and respected him.” 

I look up into Renji’s eyes and with a shaky breath say, “thank you…for everything. Is it ok if we stay like this for a while?” 

“Of course.” He soothes me and strokes my hair until I fall asleep. 

I cry for days after the funeral. The entire Seireitei is mourning the loss of one if it’s greatest captains. Rukia even came back to attend her brother’s funeral. I think back over the past few days. At the funeral Rukia took my hands and said, “I’m so happy my brother found someone who loved him as much as my sister did.” I smiled at her but couldn't bring myself to respond. She released my hands and looked up at Renji, “take care of her.” He looked down at me, “of course I will. Don’t worry kid.” 

“Kid! Who are you calling kid!” Her face turned red and she pushed him. For the first time in days, I felt a giggle escape from my throat. I tried my best to keep the tears at bay during Byakuya’s funeral. Renji held my hand the entire time. I was so thankful he was there with me. His strength continued to fill me into the next day where we must attend the execution ceremony. Renji led me to Sokyoku Hill for my brother’s execution. All of the captains and lieutenants had shown up for the ceremony. Captain Ukitake walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “I know this cannot make up for what you’ve lost, but I hope that it gives your soul some peace.” 

I smiled up at him, “thank you Captain, I really appreciate that.” He squeezed my shoulder and took his place with the other captains. The Punishment Squad led my brother from his cell. The ceremony was exactly as he described when he told me of our parents and grandfather. I suddenly found myself not having the stomach to watch. I lowered my eyes and Renji turned to me and pulled me to his chest and whispered in my ear, “you don’t have to watch this.” 

I looked back up as the phoenix-like creature pierced Tatsuo as he hung high in the air. As his soul vanished, I felt a weight lift from my chest. “Are you ok?” Renji rubbed my arm. I looked into his eyes, they were so warm and kind. I nod my head. “I will be.” 

“Let’s go home.” He led me down from Sokyoku Hill and back to the Kuchiki manor. 

Now that I’m alone with Renji, I allow myself to break. He strokes my back in soothing circles as we sit in bed. “I know there’s nothing I can say that will make you feel better.” He says softly into my hair.

I look up into his eyes. “You’ve done more than I should be allowed to ask of you Renji. I’m truly thankful.” 

He smiles a pained smile down at me. “I never stopped loving you Princess.” 

His confession makes the tears flow again. I feel so guilty. “Why?” I say shakily. “After I chose Byakuya? You should hate me.” 

He tightens his embrace, “baby, I could never hate you. Don’t get me wrong, your decision to be with him hurt like hell and I was angry for a while…”

“You should still be angry…” I interrupt him.

“Shh, let me get this out.” I stay silent and stare into his warm, comforting eyes. “This love I feel for you runs so deep. I think…I think the Captain knew what would happen. He asked me to take care of you and I gladly accepted his command.” 

“He knew?” I whisper then smile slightly, “that does sound like him. He always had a plan.” My breath hitches in my throat. 

“Kyrie.” He speaks my name softly. “I plan to keep my promise to the Captain. I will take care of you. Will you accept me? I know I’m not him, but…”

I smile through my tears, “of course I will Renji. You were my first and you will always hold a special place in my heart.” I reach up and touch his cheek. “We’ll put the pieces back together.”

He leans down and lightly kisses my forehead. “For now that is enough. I understand this will take time, but it is time I am absolutely willing to give…to you.” 

“I don’t deserve you Renji.” 

“No, you don’t.” He smirks at me. 

“I know you’re trying to lighten the mood, but I still feel guilty.” 

He hugs me again. “Stop torturing yourself. You’ve been through enough. We all have.” We lay in each other’s arms all night. I listen to Renji’s gentle heartbeat as his chest rises and falls as he sleeps. I gently remove his arm and struggle out of bed. I ignore the screaming of my muscles as I drag myself from the sheets and step to the floor. 

“Ugh, my stomach hurts.” Suddenly I’m struck with a bout of nausea and run to the bathroom. I pull my knees up to my chin after I get sick. I didn’t think I could cry anymore but my body shakes with more tears. “Will this pain ever subside?” My heart aches bitterly. 

“Kyrie? Are you alright?” Renji comes into the bathroom and kneels down. “I woke up and you were gone. I was worried.” 

“Just not feeling that great. I’m sorry I worried you.” He places his hand on my forehead. “Hmm you don’t feel like you have a fever.”

“I suspect it will pass. I’m still just dealing with everything.”

“Still…I’ll take you to see Captain Unohana tomorrow, just to be sure, okay?”

I don’t have the strength to argue. “Yes alright.”

He picks me up from the floor and cradles me in his strong arms. “C’mon, let’s get you back to bed.” 

The next day Renji waits outside of the Squad 4 Barracks as I have an examination by Captain Unohana. “How long have you been feeling nauseous Kyrie?”

“For a few days, but I’m sure it’s because I haven’t eaten much the last few days and have done nothing but cry. I’m not surprised I feel this way.”

“Hmm, yes. We’re all very sorry for the loss of Captain Kuchiki.”

“Thank you.”

“Kyrie?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“When was your last cycle?”

“Cycle? Oh! You mean…”

She laughs sweetly, “yes.”

I wrack my brain. I can’t remember my last period. The stress of everything since coming back to the Soul Society, it’s not a surprise I can’t keep track. “I’m afraid I can’t remember.”

“Kyrie, lie back on the table please. I want to examine you.” I do as she says, and she completes her exam. “You may sit back up.” She was so gentle, I barely felt anything. “Kyrie, this may come as a shock, but, you’re with child.” 

“I’m what?”

“You’re pregnant.”

“Yes, I understand what the term with child means. I just… How did this happen?”

“Umm.” She clears her throat.

“Oh, I mean…I know how it happened. I just can’t believe that it did.”

“Is it Captain Kuchiki’s?” (I’m carrying Byakuya’s child.) I smile at the thought. (He knew the whole time. His vision of my future did come true. A part of him truly will be with me…forever.) “By the look on your face, I believe the answer is yes.” Captain Unohana smiles. “Well I will provide you with some supplements. Take care of yourself, no more skipping meals and drink lots of water. Come back and see me in two months.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” I get off the table and make my way to the door. But then, anxiety clutches my chest. (How is Renji going to react? This could change everything.) I slowly walk from the medical ward and see Renji waiting for me. “Have you been here the whole time?” 

He looks up and meets my gaze. “Of course. I was worried about you. I wouldn’t leave you when you need me. So, what did the Captain say?” I look away. (I don’t know how to break the news to him.) “Kyrie? What did she say? Are you going to be okay?” He reaches his hand toward me and turns my face to meet his. 

I blurt it out, “I’m pregnant.” 

His eyes widen and he takes a step back, “what?” 

“I’m…”

“Yes, I heard you. Sorry I’m just in shock. Is it…”

“Byakuya’s? Yes…it is.”

“You’re certain?”

I nod my head. “Renji?” He’s not looking at me.

“Hm?” 

“I would understand if you don’t want to be with me now. This changes everything.”

“This changes nothing.” He says in a low voice. 

I gasp at his response. “But…”

He slowly steps forward and takes me by the shoulders and looks into my eyes. “I love you. This…” He touches my stomach. “This doesn’t change my feelings for you. I told you that I am keeping my promise to the Captain. I promised to take care of you…all of you.” 

My eyes well with tears. “Renji, I can’t ask you to help raise another man’s child. It’s not fair.”

“You’re not asking it of me Kyrie. I’m offering you my help.” I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. He returns my embrace and places his head on top of mine. “I promise to never let you go again.” 

I look up at him and allow the ice that had been building around my heart to crack slightly and I cup his cheek, then pull his face toward mine. Our lips meet in a warm, familiar kiss. I inhale his scent and I find myself home again in Renji’s arms.


	41. Epilogue

“Daddy!” The raven haired toddler runs toward Renji. Smiling, Renji scoops him up and tosses him on his shoulders. The boy tugs at Renji’s ponytail as he asks excitedly, “is it today? Is it today?” 

Renji laughs, “soon Saisei, soon.” 

“Will I have a little brother or little sister?” 

Renji smiles at the thought of Kyrie giving birth soon to their own child. “Hard to say, we’ll just have to wait and find out. Oh, there’s mom now.” He pops Saisei off of his shoulders and the little boy runs toward Kyrie and wraps his arms around her legs. Renji follows the excited child. He places one arm around her waist and rests his other hand on her swollen stomach. “How are you feeling today?” 

She looks up at him and smiles, “tired. Your son gives me no rest. He's already so much like his father." 

Renji smirks and leans down to kiss Kyrie. “You’re certain it’s a boy?” 

“A mother knows.” Her eyes sparkle in the afternoon sun as she gazes at Saisei, the treasure given to her by Byakuya. He’s the spitting image of his father, same black hair, same silver eyes. She’s thankful that he was gifted with Byakuya’s features, keeping his memory alive always. She sighs.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Renji furrows his brow, his tattooed eyebrows knit in concern. “Is it time?” He places his hand on her stomach once more.

She puts her hand on top of his. “No, we’re fine. I was just thinking of Byakuya.”

Renji kisses her temple. “I miss him too.” 

“I’m sorry. I often forget that you knew him far longer than I did.” 

“It’s alright.” He hugs her warmly. “C’mon let’s go back inside. You need to rest.” As they turn back toward the Kuchiki manor, Kyrie grabs her stomach. “Ah!” 

“Kyrie?”

“I’m alright.” She takes a deep inhale through her nose. “I think it’s time.”

“Oh! Saisei, stay here with your grandfather. We’ll be back soon.” The little boy does as he’s told and runs into the house to find Genrei Kuchiki. 

Renji picks up Kyrie and flash steps to the Squad 4 Barracks. He delivers her to Captain Unohana. “Take care of her," he says as he gently sets Kyrie down. 

“Of course.” She gives him a reassuring smile. "She's in good hands." Kyrie cradles her stomach as Captain Unohana leads her to the delivery room. 

Renji waits outside of the medical ward. Several members of his current and his old squad wait with him.

“Congratulations man.” Shuhei claps Renji on the shoulder.

“Yeah, you’ve been one hell of a step-father to Captain Kuchiki’s kid. I know you’ll make an even greater dad.” Ikkaku buts in.

“Thanks? I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.” Renji smiles and rubs the back of his neck. 

“You should.” Ikkaku grins. “Don’t lose your edge though. I’m itching for a sparing match soon!” He punches Renji’s arm.

Renji laughs, “sure buddy. I’ll take you on any time!” They begin to wrestle in the hall, but are quickly reprimanded by Isane, the Squad 4 lieutenant. They all sit back down and wait patiently. After several hours, Renji hears a baby cry and his heart leaps.

Captain Unohana comes out to meet him in the hall. “Renji, would you like to meet your son?”

Shuhei and Ikkaku cheer and congratulate Renji once again. A single tear falls from Renji’s eye and he takes a deep breath. “Yes.” 

He follows her and rushes to Kyrie’s side, a wide smile stretches across his face. Bundled in her arms is a tiny being with the brightest wisp of crimson hair. She smiles up at him. Her eyes sparkle as he swipes her bangs from her sweaty brow and kisses her forehead. She looks back at her son and takes his tiny hand in hers. "Look at our son, he's perfect." Renji feels his heart swell with love and pride for this blessed addition to their family. He and Kyrie had faced so many trials since the day they met and this was the result of all that pain, loss, and heartache. He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. “I love you Kyrie Kuchiki-Abarai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a while to finish this fic. I had a bit of writers block and had to step away for a few months and worked on other pieces. Thankfully, inspiration came again and I was able to finish it. I decided to go ahead and post the entire work instead of chapter by chapter. Big thanks to everyone who read my story!


End file.
